The Mask of Emrys
by Claire Jefferson
Summary: Merthur. Reveal Fic. Fem!Merlin (But don't let that stop you). It was simple, really. A mask, a change of clothing-Arthur couldn't even recognize Merlin. Merlin, disguised as a young sorceress Emrys, must save Arthur and Camelot. Arthur learns to trust this sorceress while falling in love with his maidservant. A war is looming. When will Arthur learn that they are one in the same?
1. The Assassin

**I do not own Merlin. Obviously. **

**This is not a slash. I can't write slash. This is as close to slash as I get. It's just like slash, except not. THis is most likely going to be extremely fluffy. I apologize in advance. It's also going to be fun. I do not aplogize for that. **

**Anyway, Merlin is a girl. Arthur is King. Gwen and Arthur have never had a relationship. Gwaine is a badass. 'nough said.**

In land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young _**woman**_, her name: _Merlin_.

* * *

Merlin was busy scrubbing, her bones aching from the hours put into the cleaning of the entire room by hand. Before the scrubbing, she had spent the morning towing water for Arthur's bath, cleaning the stable, and carrying the heavy targets back to the armory. To say she had worked her muscles today would be an understatement. She would have used a little magic to speed up the process and take away the pain that would sit with her for days, had Arthur not been in the room the entire day. He was busy trying to write a speech and was doing horribly at it.

Arthur was a very spontaneous speaking type. He was full of passion and honesty and pride. But sitting there, his mind was unable to complete the speech.

The speech only needed to be twenty to thirty minutes long, right after the knighting of two men. Arthur was, however, not able to do such. He looked up every few minutes or so to look pointedly at Merlin and say something along the lines of, "what shall I put after…_the bravery that each knight of Camelot …" _

Merlin, of course, would quickly reply with something like, "_demonstrate, provides the faith and strength that Camelot needs to exist." _She'd pause in her work only for a moment and meet his eyes for half a heartbeat of a second.

The sides of his lips would twitch upward like he was going to smile but then he'd scowl and snap. "I was talking to myself Merlin. I do not need your advice on speeches!" Yet, as he looked back down to his paper, she could see him mouth the words as he wrote them down upon the paper. Her words.

And so there they stayed, both busily at work.

When Arthur was finally done, Merlin also only had a small ways to go. She watched him pack up his things and yawn, stretching his hands over his head. He looked over at her lazily and then something seemed to spark in his eyes. "You've been at that for hours, haven't you?"

She glared at him heavily and sighed, "Yeah, you have a big room if you haven't noticed."

Arthur glanced around the room, as if he'd never seen it before, taking in the size. "It is rather, isn't it?" He grinned and looked at her, who couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile. "Well you can finish up tomorrow. You look tired and I won't have you useless tomorrow….Well more useless than usual."

Relieved, Merlin stood up, yet just a little too fast. She let out a shaky hiss of pain as she stood, one had clutching her sore back. She quickly cleared her throat as if it had never happened but Arthur had seen. He was at her side in a second, grabbing her arm to steady her. "Are you okay?"

Merlin flicker his arm off of her and stood straight. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a half grin. "Just a bit sore. "

Arthur's eyes flashed with concern which he quickly tried to erase. "You shouldn't have done that then. You should have said if it was too much. You're such a weakling." He let out an exasperated snort.

Merlin pinched her lips together and nodded. "You said to have it all cleaned today. You were very insistent."

Arthur seemed to have recalled the conversation and looked rather apologetic. "Oh, yeah."

"Well, if that will be all," she nodded and took a step toward the door. Her leg let out a cry of agony and she stumbled, having to reach for the wall as to not fall over. She hadn't even realized she'd been working so hard. She'd been stupid to push herself so much. Arthur was right.

Arthur walked up behind her and let out a laugh. "You're right, you're _just fine_. Anyone can see you're not." But as she turned she could see the worry in his eyes.

"I don't suppose you could give me a hand down to Giaus's could you?" She asked looking very guilty. "Or at least down the stairs. I don't know if I could make it."

Not a single servant would have asked that of the King. No matter how hard he'd worked them. Or how sore they were. No one would ask Arthur to help them down the stairs. But Merlin was not just any servant, and Arthur was not just any King. They had a kind of friendship that was a read between the lines type. The hints of real caring for each other were subtle, but you had to be blind not to notice after awhile.

Arthur look amused, Merlin asking for help in all. He pretended to think it over for a moment before picking her up bridal style. He was gentle with her and quickly had her down the steps. Luckily no guards were around so there was no need to explain anything to anyone.

Not that there was something going on between Arthur and Merlin. Arthur was the King, and Merlin was the maid. No one suspected anything because there was nothing. Not that Merlin wasn't attracted to him. Far from it. But she was a maid and he was a King. Not to mention that she was a secret sorceress and he was a Pendragon. And even if none of that mattered, Arthur was Arthur. He was a friend. That was all there was. All there ever was going to be. And frankly, she was okay with that. Content with that.

Arthur stopped outside Gaius's room and just stood there for a moment. She was so light, so fragile, so tiny. He looked at her whose eyes were half closed like she might fall asleep any moment. She looked so tired, so weak, so small. As usual, her hair was tied up and pulled back with a big scarf covering it. Her figure was hidden beneath the boy like clothing. And yet, in her eyes, there was something very girly and very attractive there.

Arthur was only slightly infatuated with his maid. Maybe if he wasn't King he'd have gone to the ends of the earth for her. But as King, he couldn't think of himself. His Kingdom could not afford him to be selfish. He had to think of Camelot. And honestly, with the way things were, he had to be smart. To save Camelot from Morgana he would have to make a smart choice. Marry someone with power and money, influence and military.

Not to mention Merlin could never love him. He was Arthur and she was Merlin. Two very opposite people, from two opposite worlds, with two opposite destinies.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

Arthur slowly set her down and opened the door. He tried to be gentle, tried not to worry or care too much about the way she flinched as she took a step inside the room.

"I've got it from here," she said with a small smile.

"Take tomorrow off, won't you Merlin? You won't be much use to me. Not that you usually are," he joked with a smile

"Thank you Arthur." Her reply was serious.

But Arthur didn't feel like he'd done much. Wasn't it his fault she was in the pain to begin with? So he just nodded and turned to go. "Good night," he heard her say softly behind him and the door shut.

The King stood outside that door for a good while, thinking a few things over. He had to remember that Merlin had limits. He couldn't just expect her to do the impossible. He sighed and turned to go up the steps. He had only rounded the corner when the light on the wall went out. He was suddenly in darkness. A hand grabbed from behind him and a knife was held up just beneath his chin. "Let out a shout and I'll cut your throat," said a scratchy voice.

Arthur was frozen; he didn't move a muscle as he felt the cold metal against his neck. He felt like he couldn't breathe. An assassin was holding the blade to him, he surmised. He hadn't even heard the footsteps, hadn't caught any sign he was being followed.

"Actually," the voice laughed. "I'm going to cut it anyway." And the blade began to slice into skin swiftly. Blood leaked out and then suddenly, there was no more pain and the hand stopped.

The man let out a mighty shout, collapsing to his knees. His hand with the knife was burning, a fire swallowing it up. He was madly trying to put out the fire. He was letting out cries of pain, and then he was silent. Something, or rather someone, the same someone who had burnt his hand, had put him asleep. Arthur looked around in alarm for the source of the sudden magic. His eyes found it.

Through the dark, a set of glowing gold eyes peered back at him, and then the gold went out. All he could see was the faint outline of a girl. She had long, dark hair that was straight and fell down to her waist. She was curvy but slim. And her breathing was heavy and she stared back at him. And suddenly she seemed to have stopped breathing all together.

"Who are you?" Arthur found himself asking in a demanding voice. "Show yourself witch!"

But an idea occurred to him. She had just saved his life. His eyes darted down to the assassin who was now unconscious on the floor. But when he looked up again, the strange girl was gone. He whirled around to see her but she had disappeared.

Merlin shut her bedroom door behind her and slid down to the floor. That had been too close. Both times.

Almost too late to save Arthur.

And so close to him but being unrecognized. He sure could be thick.

When Arthur had dropped her off she had gone to her room. She pulled out her hair and changed into her nightgown. And then she went to get a potion to help ease the pain. That's when she saw a shadow pass the door. She'd only been curious when she opened the door to find a dark figure quietly walking up the steps. She followed after him quickly when he attacked Arthur.

She only had a moment to act. She had to save Arthur but had nearly blown her identity in the process.

And her whole body was now screaming in defiance to her movements. She crawled to her cut in the floor where her spell book was hidden and fished inside for her book. She pulled it out and flipped through it. When she found the spell she wanted she quickly muttered it and sighed in relief. She pulled herself into her bed and laid there wide awake.

She was filled with fear. Arthur had gotten a pretty good look at her, even if it was in the dark. What if he put two and two together? What if he had her killed?

But she was already asleep before she had time to really worry. Arthur was a good man. If something happened, everything would work out for the best.

* * *

"Merlin!" came the urgent sound of Arthur as he pulled her door open in alarm and peered inside. The sight of her, sitting on her bed, quickly shoving a book under her pillow, was calming. He sighed in relief and then swallowed. "Where have you been? When you didn't come this morning I thought that maybe—"

"You gave me the day off," she reminded him coldly.

Realization hit him and he shut his eyes. "Oh."

"Now why were you so worried?"

Arthur frowned. "I wasn't worried. Last night there was an assassination attempt. When you didn't show up for work I guess I just figured something might have happened to you."

"You were worried," she smiled softly.

Arthur swallowed and set his jaw. "No, I was just…curious. If you were dead I'd need a new servant."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Well I'm fine. Wait. Assassination attempt?"

And then the night seemed to come back to her. She'd remembered in the morning, but it wasn't until now that it all seemed to hit her again. Arthur had seen her. He had seen her do magic. He just hadn't known it was her.

Arthur dove into the story, but somehow the sorceress ended up sounding like a suspicious villain instead of a mysterious hero. Arthur had the assassin locked up in the dungeon already but there was no sign of the sorceress. They had questioned the assassin but the man wouldn't utter a word no matter what they did.

A perplexed Merlin sat and listened to the whole story. "So the sorceress saved your life?"

"It sure looked that way," Arthur said skeptically. "But we can't trust that kind."

"So if you found her, you'd kill her?" Merlin asked slowly, her heart dropping. Just like that? Death with no chance?"

Arthur didn't answer but his verdict was evident on his face and the question just hung in the air.

"Well I think you ought to give her a chance to explain," Merlin said with a huff, trying not so sound too defensive.

"Magic is illegal Merlin! And for good reason too," he said through gritted teeth. "And even if you put that aside, assuming that she had the possibility of being good…She ran away," Arthur growled. "Innocent people don't run away."

"You're right. Her kind has only ever been executed under Pendragon's in Camelot but she should have at least stuck around to get arrested and executed for saving your life," Merlin said sarcastically but immediately regretted speaking at all.

"You think I should trust her kind?" Arthur barked with anger. "You're naïve Merlin. Haven't you seen the destruction and evil works her kind has brought?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded with admittance. "And here before me I see the result of the good and saving power she has brought."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply but shut it just as quickly when he had no reply to give.

"Arthur, I'm not saying you have to trust her, but can't you at least accept the possibility of a good sorceress who saved your life?"

Arthur grimaced and turned away. "No. Magic is corruption, a good sorceress isn't possible. Magic brings only evil."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do!" Arthur threw his hands up in anger. "Magic killed my father, magic has tormented my Kingdom, magic has corrupted my sister."

_And it has saved your life more times than you will ever know._

"So a magic user, even if they gave up their lives to save you, could never be in your eyes innocent or good?" Merlin finally asked with a sinking heart. There was nothing she could do, if he were to find the truth, to prove she was good. There was nothing she could say to make him see. In his eyes, what she really was, who she really was, was evil. There was nothing.

But Arthur turned and faced her; slow and sad as if he understood why she was asking this. And for a moment she feared he did. "You're talking about Will aren't you?"

Merlin didn't answer but she turned away.

This was like confirmation to Arthur. He bowed his head sadly and ran the day back through his head. The boy had saved his life. Twice. Once with magic, once with his own life.

"I don't know about Will," Arthur finally said in a low voice. "I'll never know."

"He died for you," Merlin said, thinking about how he had taken the blame with his last breaths so he could save her. He had loved her. And if she was being honest, she had loved him. "He died for you and left me." _Like I had left him. _He'd asked for her hand, promised her love and happiness. But that love for Will wasn't enough. She had to go find herself, so she'd packed everything up and moved to Camelot.

Arthur's head snapped back up to meet hers with sadness and guilt. "I'm sorry Merlin." He knew what Will had meant to her. How could he not? And he had been the reason that all of that had slipped away from her.

"You give that sorceress a chance because I know for a fact, that some magic users are good," she said at a whisper.

Arthur opened the door to the room again and made to walk out. But he looked back once to see the tear that threatened to spill from her eye. And suddenly Arthur felt jealous for the dead boy. But he quickly waved the thought from his head and continued on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Slap down some words and send them my way if you have time! **


	2. The Masked Sorceress

**I'm baaaccckkkk! Hiyah! Well, here we are at chapter two! Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites :D**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

For the next week the castle was busy. Guards were everywhere due to the assassination attempt. But still, Arthur found the privacy of his room was perfectly quiet. He was pacing from one side of the room to the other.

He didn't understand what was happening, and so he was nervous. Magic was evil. And yet…he was saved by it. At least, that was how it appeared to be.

The world seemed to be spinning off the axis with a wild speed. Arthur just couldn't keep up. He didn't understand and so he would have to find a way to get all the answers. He'd have to find a way to contact the "good sorceress".

For all he knew she really was a good person, this he found unlikely. He figured she could be a million different plots she had that all centered on him either believing she was a good person and putting his guard down so she could kill. Or being a spy to slowly rip Camelot apart from the inside out. Lately though, he didn't really didn't trust anyone. A few of the knights had his trust, Gaius…and Merlin of course. Not that he'd ever tell her that…

He'd sent Merlin off on chores again. He couldn't bear to feel her eyes burning into the back of his head through the day. She just seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. She seemed to know exactly what he was trying to figure out. And so she just worked, watching him for a change of mind, heart, or decision.

Usually, having Merlin around was a comfort. But lately all he had wondered about was how much danger he was putting the poor girl in.

Arthur sat at his desk with a sigh and shuffled through the many papers. There was so much to worry about. This was the last thing he needed. And yet, here it was. There was a sorceress who could possibly be friend of Camelot. Even though the chance was less than one out of a million that she really was, as King, Arthur had to explore the idea.

With a sorceress on his side, he could level the playing field with Morgana. He could save his home.

But that didn't really seem like a real option. Things being the way they were, even if this sorceress was not evil, why would she help Camelot? What tie could she possibly have to the Kingdom? Why help a land that would kill her for what she did? What she was.

But sorcery was a choice. Sorcery was a lifestyle. Sorcery was an evil that a person chose to perform.

"Why would a sorceress save me?" he shouted, pushing his chair over.

And then a sound hit his ears. It was the tinkle of bells, the rush of a soft wind, the roar of a waterfall, and the hum of a musical instrument all in one. The blank piece of paper on the top of his pile on the desk shifted.

His eyes glued to the surface as gold letters slowly began to etch across it in curly, beautiful script.

_Ask, and you shall have an answer, Arthur Pendragon. _

Arthur whirled around, as if he would find her standing behind him.

"Who are you?" he said in a soft whisper. Nothing. "Who are you?" he asked again, a little louder this time.

Instead of an answer, however, came more of the small little letters that whirled in gold.

_Come to the stone from which you pulled your sword at the last moment of light and you shall get your answers. Come alone._

And then, as quickly as they had come, all the words on the page just melted away. If Arthur hadn't been certain, he almost would believe they had never really been there at all. He held the paper up to the light but found no trace, no proof that the words had ever been there.

Silently he picked the chair up from the floor and straightened his papers. His mind was racing. It was dangerous, it was stupid, and most of all it was foolish. But Arthur was King, and he had to protect his people. He crumbled the mark-free paper up in his hand and threw it in the fire. He would go meet this mysterious Sorceress. He had no choice.

But he would not go alone. He grabbed his cloak and sword and looked to the window. The sun was already heading down and in only an hour's time, darkness would be upon them.

He threw open the door to find Merlin standing there. Her eyes widened in surprise before she split into a grin. "Hello Arthur."

"Fetch any of the knights still in the court. Bring them to me immediately."

Merlin nodded and scurried off. She had been hard and work when she came to stop outside Arthur's room. She heard him pacing back and forth and it was just too tempting. This could be her chance to prove magic could be good, that she was good. And so she used her magic to send him a message.

She wanted him to go alone, but judging by the hurry Arthur was in to get some of the knights, they would also be attending. This just wouldn't do at all.

A few minutes later and they were all standing at Camelot's gate. Merlin was to go with them, much to her advantage.

"So you're going to kill her?" Gwaine was asking in confusion as they rode.

"No," Percival rolled his eyes. "When Arthur says 'you're under arrest' we all jump out to arrest her. Then she comes back to Camelot, is questioned, tried, and then she's killed."

"But what if she is good?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Don't be stupid Merlin," Arthur said simply and then stopped. They had reached the area now. It wasn't far off now. He put a finger to his mouth to say quiet and then everyone went to their designated spaces.

Merlin waited for a good while at the tree she was stationed at before deciding she'd waited long enough. One by one she snuck up on each of the knights and put them to sleep. When she finally finished and made her way to the rock, it was nearly dark. She pulled her hair out so it swept down, long and straight, down to her waist. She muttered under her breath and her clothing was replaced by a gorgeous dress. And on her face was a mask spell. It was smoke like, dancing before her face. It ran around her eyes, making her unrecognizable.

She slipped down behind Arthur, who was standing there with his hand on the hilt of his sword. He looked like he was ready to spring, his eyes darting from one side to the other.

"You have questions for me, Arthur Pendragon?" Her voice came out lower than her natural voice was.

He whirled on her and stared for a moment with a jaw that threatened to drop. "You're the girl…the witch that—that—"

"That saved you?" Merlin finished coldly. "Yeah. You have a complaint about that?" She raised an eyebrow in an amused way.

Arthur stared at her for a moment before frowning at her. "Who are you?"

Her eyes narrowed but she smiled. "You can call me Emrys. I am a Sorceress, Dragon Lord, and Friend of Camelot."

Arthur's face turned sour. "Friend of Camelot?" he repeated with a snarl. "You practice magic which is forbidden through my kingdom."

She faced him with unblinking eyes that seemed to see inside him. "Arthur Pendragon, I am not like most that practice magic. I was born with magic in my bones and blood. I was using magic before I was able to speak. It is not good, nor evil. It just is. Would you ask me to ignore something I was born to do if it can do such good things?"

"Of course magic is evil," Arthur said with a hollow laugh. "It brings only destruction on every path."

"Do you know how many times your life has been spared because of magic? How many times your loved ones have been moved from harm's way, your kingdom saved, your destiny salvaged by me, by my magic?" she hollered in a voice that seemed to echo inside his ears. "Magic is like a sword. It is a weapon sometimes, to defend and attack. You are a good King Arthur, but when it comes to magic you are a blind and foolish boy."

Arthur stared at her for a moment, as if he thought she was crazy. "You are under arrest," he said finally, in a loud, authority filled voice, "for the use of witch craft and sorcery."

But he stepped forward, sword drawn, alone. No one else came from the trees or bushes like they had planned. Arthur's eyes darted around in worry.

"They're not coming," Emrys finally said. "I told you to come alone."

Arthurs eyes flashed dangerously as he hefted his sword up. "You killed them?" he demanded.

Emrys snorted, eyeing his blade wearily. "What on earth do you plan on doing with that?"

But Arthur didn't reply. His eyes held fury enough to make Emrys sigh and answer.

"They're asleep. Just asleep. Your knights are fine."

Arthur didn't relax, his eyes were full of fear for his friends. "And the girl?"

Emrys blinked. "Hmmm?"

"The girl, the maid, you didn't hurt her either?" Arthur demanded.

The woman made a strange face but nodded. "The silly little girl is fine. I don't know why'd bring a weak little maid here if you thought I was a threat."

"She's got more heart and strength in her than your whole kind has put together!" Arthur snarled angrily.

Emry's cocked her head to one side, and she raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So what will you do?"

Arthur's eyes snapped to hers as they searched for the meaning of her question. "What do you mean?"

"Here, standing here, I have you at my mercy. I could kill you, all your knights, the silly maid, and then go to the castle and destroy all of it as well," Emrys informed him in a calm manner. "And yet I won't. Does that not prove something?"

Arthur snorted. "No one is that powerful. You're bluffing."

And just like that, he was frozen. Roots from the ground rose up and wrapped around his feet while branches of trees grabbed his arms. He gasped in shock and felt himself ripple with a sharp pain that dulled the moment it sparked.

"I could take down armies with just words and magic, I could rip down your castle walls, I could rule over your mind and through it, rule over Camelot with an iron fist! I could do such evil acts that no one would be able to stand before me!" Emrys cried with a voice that rang in Arthur's ears. And then her voice went low, into a whisper. "But I know the value of life. I know the good of your heart. And I know that peace that could reign on this land Arthur Pendragon. No one is that powerful, you say? We are Arthur!"

Arthur could do little more than stare in amazement. Such power, such self confidence, such faith in him. His insides began to swirl as if they were catching on fire.

The spell around him released and Emry's eyes dropped to the floor while she grinned embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get so mad. I just…I need you to realize I have the power to do so much…so many bad things…but I chose to do good things."

"And you expect me to believe that you were just born like this?" Arthur asked when he finally found his voice again. He'd never heard of such a thing. It was ridiculous!

Emrys nodded, her eyes softening. "Just like you were born a Prince."

"It's not the same," Arthur barked.

Emrys just chuckled. "Believe what you want."

Arthur didn't like this. Here, for the first time in his life, he had met his match. This woman, this sorceress had the power over him and he was helpless. She didn't really seem like much of a threat, in fact, she seemed even more nervous than he was. She kept shifting from one foot to the other.

"So now what?" he finally asked anxiously.

"What do you mean?" she looked genuinely confused.

"Why did you demand to see me?"

She smiled softly, in a way that almost felt familiar to Arthur. He blinked and stared and then looked down in anger.

"I _asked_ you to come here because you had questions. You may ask them, and then you may leave."

Arthur looked back up in surprise. "You think I'd believe you'd just let me go?"

She giggled. "And what else would I do with you? Lock you up? Kill you? Put a spell over you? Honestly Arthur, how thick are you? If I wanted to harm you I'd have done it already!"

Arthur stuck his chin out and leaned against the stone as though he wasn't scared at all. "Alright, what's with the mask?"

"I don't want you to know what I look like," Emrys answered this quickly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I get that, but why?"

She considered this question for a moment. "Well let's suppose for a moment that I want to go to market and buy a loaf of bread. Let's say you walk by and see me. You'd scream sorceress and I'd have to leave without my bread. It would all be terribly annoying."

"So you're wearing a mask so you can buy bread?"

"It was just an example," Emrys replied feeling rather stupid. "Next question."

"What else can you do with your magic?" Arthur asked eyeing her. He was slightly curious about the limitations of magic, not that he'd ever admit to that.

"Heal, move objects, transform," Emrys began to rattle some things off. "Many things."

"You said earlier that you saved me and Camelot before using your magic. How? When?" This seemed to be the question that Arthur was dying to ask. He stared at her, waiting for a response.

She smiled softly, as if the question was almost happy to her. "I've done it more times than I can remember, more times than I can count. I've used all the magic I just told you about. And then some…" She paused to think for a moment and continued. "When I first met you, I did not like you Arthur Pendragon. But when you needed my help one day, I gave it to you anyway because I know the miracle of life. And then time went on and it stopped being just a life and became for Arthur, the Once and Future King. Do you not think it's weird how many times you've just gotten _lucky_?" She began to describe several times that she had saved all of Camelot while he didn't even know it was ever in trouble.

Arthur finally said, "And I'm just supposed to believe you did all this?"

She stared at him with humor. "Shall I call the dragon that attacked Camelot or…"

"That dragon is dead, I killed it."

"No," she shook her head, "A dragon's heart is on its right side, a simple mistake. I am a Dragon Lord."

"I thought they were all dead," Arthur muttered.

"I am the last. You met my father though," she said pleasantly as if they were talking about the weather. "Balinor."

"Your father was…oh," Arthur looked to the ground and then slowly looked up. "He was a good man." Then realizing who he was talking to once more he snapped his mouth shut and glared at her.

She smiled at him once more. "Well Arthur, if that is it…"

"Wait!" Arthur shouted as she made to turn away, capturing her attention once more. "Where will you be?"

"Excuse me?"

"You say you've saved me and my kingdom. So you must watch us. Correct?"

Emrys nodded slowly looking very pleased with herself. "I'll tell you what Arthur. I will do whatever is in my power to protect your life. Be it in battle, from assassins, or from others of my kind. But let me tell you this. I will not become a weapon for you Arthur, I'm warning you now."

Arthur felt some sort of respect for her as she spoke those words. It was almost as if she was begging him not to try anything stupid with what trust she had given him. But he shook his head. He wasn't going to fall for whatever game she was playing at.

"And if I need to speak to you again?" Arthur asked nervously. He felt stupid suggesting he would ever need her help.

She grinned in an almost happy way before giggling. "I'll be around. If you should need me, you have only to ask."

Arthur grunted. "There is something about you Emrys that I just seems…I don't know. Familiar?"

"Good?" she suggested and smiled. "This is goodbye for now Arthur Pendragon. But remember, I may be powerful but I am not a queen. I am not a political person. Nor do I know how to instill courage in the hearts of men as I have seen you do. But if a day should come when you need me Arthur, I will fight alongside you. As a friend."

And then quite suddenly, she was gone. It was almost as if she'd never even been there at all.

* * *

"So is she good or evil?" Merlin asked the next day as she watched Arthur shovel breakfast into his mouth.

Arthur looked up at her, lost for words. He didn't know what to say. Emry's just disappeared and then suddenly everyone came to find him again, awake once more. He'd said that she just hadn't shown up and they all seemed to have accept that, none wanting to admit they'd fallen asleep.

But when they got back to Camelot, Arthur had pulled Merlin aside and told her exactly what had happened, promising to speak more about it in the morning.

"Evil of course….I think," Arthur muttered the last bit.

"You think?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I thought you said all magic was evil no matter what."

"I did! It is! I thought," Arthur finished lamely. "But there is something about her Merlin. It's like there is a part of me that trusts her completely though I don't even know her! She didn't kill anyone, and promised to save us all. She also gave me several reasonable circumstances of times she saved my life."

"But?"

"But how could I be so unaware that magic was about me? And why has she stepped forward only now? I know magic is evil but….I don't know. There's just something about her. She doesn't seem evil."

Merlin stared at him and then smiled. "That's good to hear Arthur! Maybe she really is good! Are you going to see her again?"

"No!" Arthur snapped at her. "I am never going to see her again if I can help it."

"Oh," Merlin nodded. She was silent for a good long time, looking around anxiously. She was unsure if what had happened was a success or not. "Well then let us not talk about it again. The past is the past, right?"

Arthur looked at her in relief. He didn't want to talk about it. Or hear about it. Or think about it. Not ever again. Merlin just seemed to understand. Per usual.

The rest of the day was normal. In fact, the next few months were normal.

But every so often, when night had fallen and Arthur walked alone down the halls of Camelot he'd freeze for a second. He'd imagine some assassin was following him, that soon he'd be dead. But then a thought would come to mind, that Emrys would probably stop them if there was one. And so he'd continue without a worry.

Not that he thought she was good. Oh no. Not a chance. No way. Nope. No. no. no.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading! Until next time ~CJ**


	3. Help from Emrys

**Hello again! Well, here we are at Chapter three. I hope you're liking it! **

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

"Morning Arthur!" Merlin said cheerfully one morning. "Time to get up!"

Arthur groaned; he was just too tired to get up. "Go away Merlin. Come back in an hour."

Merlin laughed and set his food down at his table. "Come on Arthur, don't make me dump a pitcher of water over your head!" But the only water she had was his drinking water. She realized if she dumped that, she'd have to go down and get some more. This was not appealing.

Instead, she reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him softly. "Let's go Arthur," she whispered. When he swatted at her she yanked good and hard and got him near halfway off the bed.

But Arthur was stubborn and tired. He would not willing go anywhere unless he wanted to go there. Out of his bed was just not a good place so early in the day. But Merlin was pulling and he couldn't really get a good grip on his bed post. Still, he clung, beating her in strength.

"Arthur!" She growled through bared teeth as she pulled with all her strength. "What did Gaius say about making me use all my strength? Just get out of bed, and let me go do my chores!"

But Arthur had forgotten about Merlin needing not to overwork her muscles. The reminder of last time made him quickly release the bed post. He hadn't intended to do that, it was just a reaction. But since Merlin had still been pulling, they both went flying back.

She landed on her floor, nearly completely on her back. He landed nearly completely on top of her, stomach down. They both struggled to get up for a second, grumbling unhappily. And then their eyes met. Merlin stared at his eyes and he stared back.

Neither moved or spoke for the longest time until Merlin finally came to her senses. She came back to reality and felt herself begin to blush. Her cheeks were on fire as she swallowed hard. "Arthur," she said _as if_ complaining. "You're going to crush me."

For a moment, it was as if Arthur couldn't hear her. He was too lost in her eyes to notice the predicament they were in. Suddenly he blinked, blushed, and quickly stood. "Right, sorry," he said quickly.

Merlin scrambled to get up and excused herself out of the room to begin doing her chores. It wasn't until she was out of the room, leaning against the door she had closed behind her that she realized she was out of breath. She took deep breathes to allow herself to calm down.

Arthur was King. Merlin was a maid. It wasn't proper that he heart should be pounding so loud and hard in her chest, ringing in her ears. But she tried to convince herself that if it had been _any _man, one of the knights even, she'd be in the same state. That was just how it was. It wasn't that she found Arthur unattractive. But Arthur was Arthur, she reminded herself. And she was Emrys.

* * *

"Gaius, what's wrong with Gwaine?" Merlin murmured to the old man. "Is there something I should do?"

Gaius looked worried as he stared across the room at the coughing man. Gwaine was coughing up his own blood, was white as a sheet, shaking like a leaf, and still stood tall with a smile.

"I'm fine, Merlin," Gwaine told her. "Really, I promise. I'm a knight. Little colds do not bother us." But as he spoke, his knees buckle beneath him and he collapsed to the floor, out cold.

Merlin yelped and jumped to his side, just in time to stop his head from hitting the stone floor hard. Gaius pursed his lips with concern and worry lines formed along his face. He quickly helped move Gwaine over to a bed and then studied him with anxious tssking. He kept wiping his forehead and muttering different remedies to himself but seemed to come up empty handed.

"What's wrong with him? He was fine yesterday!" Merlin exclaimed, worried for her friend.

"I'm afraid," Gaius said slowly, "that I have no idea." He began mixing things and then sighed, setting everything down again. Actual fear was written across his face. "I've never seen anything like this. He came in coughing blood but spoke and stood like nothing was wrong. Yet he shook and was white like flour."

"What do you mean?"

"He came in this morning, and has only gotten worse sense," Gaius told her in distress. "I've tried everything. Whatever he has, I've yet to see it before."

Merlin stared at him, dumbstruck. "What does this mean?"

"I fear," the old man said slowly, "that sorcery is involved."

Hours later and Arthur was in the room, pacing back and forth. "What can we do?"

Gaius let out an exasperated sigh. "I do not know sire. This was done by magic, and as such only magic can heal him."

"Why Gwaine?" Arthur growled, stopping to look at his unconscious friend. There was a pause followed by, "What can I do?"

"Nothing I'm afraid," Gaius said sadly. "I have a few things I could try but I can't promise anything. If this was done by magic, you need to find the castor."

Arthur looked like he might start throwing things around the room. "I'll start a search! Damnit Gwaine, I'll find that sorcerer!" And just like that, Arthur stormed out.

Merlin blinked after him and turned to Giaus and began to murmur, "What can you tell me?"

Gaius's eyes flicked back over to Gwaine for a second and then back to Merlin. "You'd better be careful. Whoever did this did it to kill Gwaine."

"I'll be careful," Merlin promised quickly, urging the old man to speak again.

"From what I can tell, if you just find out what spell was used, it should be easy to make a potion to counter-act the spell. But you need to find the castor. From the magic residue I'd say they weren't Druid, they were probably female, and not very practiced in magic."

"Thanks," Merlin sighed. "I'll see what I can do. In the mean time keep Gwaine alive."

"I'll do my best," Gaius said in a forlorn voice. "But I fear he won't last very long. A week at best."

The door to the physician's threw open and Percival, Elyan, and Leon came barreling in. "Where is Gwaine?" they chorused with worry in their voices.

One by one they filed forward to see their friend and comrade.

"He'll be alright?" Elyan asked calmly.

"I don't know," Gaius admitted after a moment.

"I see," Leon bent his head down and frowned with fear.

It wasn't twenty minutes later that Gwen came flying in. "Gwaine!" she shouted, running to his sick bed where Merlin sat. "I've only just heard! How is he?"

Merlin surveyed the fearful expression on Gwens face and just looked back to the knight. In her silence Gwen seemed to understand.

"No," she whispered and pressed her hand to his. "Please get better Gwaine."

"We'll do everything we can," Merlin promised her friend. Gwen and Gwaine were her two most best and trusted friends next to the King. They also thought it was a secret about how they felt about each other.

The girl nodded but Merlin saw a tear run down her cheek. She pretended that she hadn't seen it.

Gwaine started looking worse and worse. There was nothing to do but watch the man die. He hadn't woken up since he first fainted, and now he stopped responding to medicines altogether.

Every search for the sorceress was useless due to the fact they had nothing to go on. They should give up. But Arthur couldn't do that. If magic was used, what he needed was a magic user. Someone who understood magic. Someone who would help Camelot, help Gwaine.

He needed Emrys.

* * *

2 days had passed since he got sick and they were running out of time. He was only getting worse. Arthur stopped pacing around his room and looked up towards the window. He wasn't sure how to contact her, or how to get her attention.

"Ummm…Emrys?" he said slowly as if he expected her to pop out from the shadows of his room. After a moment of standing there like an idiot, Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away from the window.

"You really think she'd help?" Merlin asked as she finished clearing off the table.

Arthur jumped. He'd forgotten Merlin was there. He shrugged. "I don't know, but I've got to try. I just…don't know how to contact her."

"I thought you said you only had to ask," Merlin lifted an eyebrow and then gave him a half grin that seemed to just make everything in the situation feel a whole lot better than it actually was.

Arthur opened his mouth to snap at her and then sighed. "Fine," he muttered to himself. "Ummm….Emrys?" he got a little louder. "Emrys, I need to speak to you."

Again, Arthur waited, but nothing happened.

"That wasn't a question," Merlin whispered, knowing how much Arthur hated the idea of asking a sorceress for something.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Emrys, can I please have a word with you?" Arthur asked, though in a prattty voice, like he was just humoring Merlin, "Happy now?"

Merlin turned away from him for a moment. Arthur wondered if he'd hurt her feelings. Suddenly she wouldn't let him see her eyes. He wondered if they had filled with tears. Women could be very sensitive sometimes. He went to apologize.

And then a beautiful sound filled the air, like a choir of angels, the soft clacking of horse hooves on a soft path, and a bird's sweet song. And then, through the air as if it were parchment, words slashed through it. Bright gold words that swirled and shimmered. _King Arthur Pendragon, ask and you shall receive. Tonight._

And then the words just shivered away.

Arthur stared for a moment to where the words has been, now vanished. But when he turned to look at Merlin with wide eyes, her eyes were on him and not where the letters had been. "How long do I have?" Arthur asked.

"I'd say about two hours before it starts getting dark."

Arthur nodded and began pacing again. He was stiff now, uncomfortable. He didn't like having to talk to the sorceress again. He'd nearly forgotten all about her. It had been months since he'd seen her. Yet, she'd been watching, listening.

Arthur wasn't sure how to think of that.

"Arthur," Merlin said softly, waking him from his thoughts.

He turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow as if he was calm and not screaming on the inside. "What, Merlin?"

"What if Emrys can't help?" she asked and suddenly Arthur could see just how scared for Gwaine she was. "What if Gwaine can't be cured?"

Arthur's expression softened and he almost smiled. "We'll save him Merlin. I never let my comrades down."

But she looked as if she were carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Okay," she whispered back with a nod, like a little child. "Okay."

And so Merlin got two horses ready, and they began their journey to the forest. Arthur was anxious, Merlin was frightened, and so they rode in silence.

But Merlin was busting with things to say. She wanted to tell him so bad, but it wasn't a good idea.

So she let him order her around, to tie up the horses and wait for him. To not go on any further. And let him go to the stone, to wait for Emrys. To wait for his last saving. His last chance. And she would fail him because she had no idea what to do either.

And so she pulled her hair down, fighting back the tears, let her magic swell for a moment and then letting it fly. She didn't look down at the beautiful dress, or let her hands feel around the black smoke this time, she just went. And as she got there, she saw Arthur pacing again.

Oh he paced quite often. It was a way to help him think, to help him stay patient, to help him control his feelings, to help him be King.

"King Arthur," Emrys said loudly.

"Emrys," Arthur jumped up, he was still weary of her but his eyes were eager and full of hope. "It is urgent that you—"

"Arthur I'm so sorry, but I don't know what to do. I can't do much without know what spell was used, what sorcerer preformed it, or why it was done even. I don't have much to go by. I tried a few spells; I've spent time reading things over. I've done everything I can. I'm so sorry."

Arthur just stared at her for a moment. "You know why I'm here." He shut his eyes for suddenly the lids felt very heavy, weighing down. He shook his head as if that could make the twisting in his stomach go away.

"Of course," she shook her head and continued. "Gwaine is just getting worse. I've taken a few precautions so he isn't in much pain, but that is all I can do. I tried a couple of potions too, but nothing has taken any affect. I don't know what I can do! I don't know." She all but sobbed.

Arthur felt all the hope that he had mustered to come find her again disappear. Even this powerful sorceress could do nothing. And she nearly wept in despair for it.

"Why do you care?" Arthur couldn't help but ask.

Emrys turned to look at him, floored. "What do you mean? Why would I want him to die?" Her face almost turned angry, as if she thought he was accusing her of something. She hadn't noticed before that he had his sword in hand. She was sure that if he had the chance, he'd kill her.

Arthur blinked once and then again. "You seem to care an awful lot." And that was true.

"Don't you?" Emrys demanded.

This broke Arthur from his trance and he nodded. "Of course. What can we do?"

Emrys' defiant expression dissipated. "Nothing. I can't think of anything unless we find the caster of the spell."

"How can we do that?" Arthur asked, sitting down on the rock. He didn't even care who he was with now, or how vulnerable he was at the moment. He let his back turn to her, a part of him was so sure he was safe and could trust her. But he went tense after a moment, remembering himself.

"I—I don't know," Emrys stuttered, amazed by the _we_ that just rolled off of Arthur's tongue. "I don't know any spells that would allow me to know who the castor was unless I know the spell. I don't know what we can do."

They just stayed like that, silently worried and disappointed.

"You went to see him," Arthur commented slowly, looking at her, "Why?"

"To see if I could cure him," Emrys answered, rolling her eyes. "If he could just wake for a moment we could ask him if anything strange had happened. We might be able to deduce what had happened."

"But he's not conscious," Arthur comments sadly, "and wont wake up again. He's very sick. Too bad we can't read his mind."

And just like that they both straightened up and looked to each other.

Emrys was a little angry she didn't think of that first. She could do a spell that allowed her to talk to Gwaine in his mind. She did have somewhat of an idea of how she could do that. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Can you read minds?" Arthur asked, throwing his hands to his head as if that would protect his thoughts. He glared at her and swallowed thickly, wondering how many of his thoughts she was stealing away.

"No," Emrys chuckled quickly and then began to smile. "I can talk to someone in their minds though, with a spell."

"Why is the answer to everything always magic?" Arthur groaned and took a step back from her. "Can I trust you?"

Emrys cocked her head to one side and grinned. "That is a question only you can answer. Can you trust me Arthur? Will you trust me?"

Arthur stared at her for the longest time, a silent war waging in his head. "I think I do trust you."

Emrys let a cheer go off inside. Smiling she nodded to him. "Alright then, I'll meet you back at the castle."

"It's your magic I don't trust," Arthur finished so quietly that she almost didn't hear.

But she did hear. Her smile slipped away slightly and she shut her eyes in frustration. "I know Arthur, I know. But someday, you'll learn to trust that too."

"I seriously doubt that Emrys," Arthur told her seriously. "Maybe, when all this is done you can foreswear magic and just be normal."

"I could never do that Arthur," she told him as she frowned sadly. "I couldn't stop using magic anymore than you could your sword. It's necessary for defense, offense, and it makes me feel safe. It's wonderful. Maybe, when all this is done you can see magic is beautiful."She spun in a circle, smiling slightly as she went. "See ya in the castle." And then she was gone in a spark of light.

Arthur jumped back, his heart racing. Things were never dull when magic was involved. But he had yet to see evil magic from this girl. She talked to him as an equal, and yet stood with such power on her side. He had no doubt she could kill him where he stood if she so desired it.

And Arthur still didn't understand why she didn't, hadn't, wouldn't. If it had been the other way around, he probably would have. But she was a sorceress and that gave him every right not to believe in her goodness. And yet, his instincts screamed she was a friend, calling to every part of his mind.

And so he turned to go find Merlin and the horses to go meet the sorceress back at _his _castle.

"It went alright then?" Merlin asked as soon as he returned to her.

Arthur sighed and got on his horse, frowning to himself. "I don't know what to think about her," Arthur admitted. "She's not like anyone I've ever met before."

"Then remember that when you think of her," Merlin said with a goofy grin. "You can't judge her like everyone else if she isn't like anyone else."

Arthur rolled his eyes but the farther along they went, the more he thought of her words. Why was it always Merlin who knew what to say? When did she become so wise?

* * *

**_So..what did you think? Also, debate going on. What are your thoughts? Who will learn the secret first and when? Arthur or Morgana? Thanks~CJ_**


	4. Saving Gwaine

**Thanks to my reviewers! Here is Chapter Three. I hope you like it :) I haven't decided yet how long this story is going to be but I figure it should be a fun ride! Thanks for reading!**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

When Arthur arrived, sending Merlin to go find Gaius who was off to help a sick, dying man, Emrys was there waiting for him. "Why haven't you done it yet?" Arthur asked in confusion.

Emrys went a little red, thought it was hard to see behind the smoky mask. "In order to do this, my body will more or less shut off. I'll be very vulnerable at the time. It would be very simple for someone to kill me or….. I just…wasn't sure what to do. So I waited until you got here so you can make sure I'm okay."

"You waited for me," Arthur repeated slowly, "to make sure no one kills you?"

"You're too noble to attack someone who is unaware, unable to defend themselves, asleep as it were." She smiled oddly, almost sadly but nodded. "I trust my death is not as important to you as Gwaine's life."

Arthur blinked in surprise and nodded. "Of course."

"Then I guess you won't let me die either."

Arthur was amazed by her amount of trust she had in a man who would have her hung. But he knew that Gwaine needed to be saved. And if this was the only way, then so be it. He nodded and she relaxed.

"Come here and stand next to me. If I should collapse, get your physician straight away," she told him seriously. She then proceeded to look at Gwaine's unconscious form and murmur the necessary spell.

Arthur watched as her eyes went gold, followed by them rolling back into her head. And then she went still, completely limp beside him though still standing. "Emrys? Emrys can you hear me?" Getting no reply he turned back to Gwaine and waited in the silence.

_"Merlin?" Gwaine blinked in surprise, finding the woman standing next to him._

_Merlin frowned as she realized magic disguises would not work in a person's mind. Gwaine saw here for who she was, not what she wanted him to see._

_"Hi, Gwaine," she answered meekly. "I don't have much time so I need you to tell me who put the spell on you."_

_Gwained stared at her for awhile before he shook his head. "Oh my God, I'd forgotten. Am I dead?"_

_"No," Merlin assured him, "not yet."_

_Gwaine let out a distressed chuckle. "'Not yet,' she says. Merlin what the hell is going on? Where are we?"_

_"I told you we don't have time for this," she restated quickly. "The spell, who cursed you?"_

_Gwaine looked like he was going to argue but then went silent. He studied her for a moment before shrugging. "I have no idea. I didn't even know this was magic."_

_Merlin's heart sank. "You're kidding. Gwaine did anything odd happen lately? Did you meet anyone strange? Nothing that gave off magic?"_

_Gwaine was thoughtful for a moment in silence._

_"Hurry, Gwaine, we haven't got long," she urged him. "You idiot! What did you do that is getting you nearly killed?"_

_Gwaine could hear the sadness, anger, and worry in her voice. He tried to take a step forward as if he could comfort her, only to find that he could not move, only watch her anguish. "I'm sorry Merlin."_

_"Don't apologize for dying!" Merlin all but shouted. "Just tell me how to fix it!"_

_Gwaine faltered for a second before collecting his wits. "Right, err, nothing out of the ordinary I'm afraid. No ugly, warty women trying to curse me."_

_Merlin pinched her lips together and thought swiftly. "Did you anger anyone?'_

_"Lots of people," Gwaine replied nonchalantly. "I'm quite good at it."_

_"Gwaine be serious!" Merlin scolded and then sighed. "Please, anything that you remember, anything at all?"_

_"No," Gwaine shook his head and then paused. "Wait, someone sent a bottle of wine to my room. A gift as it were, but it was a strange pink color."_

_"And you drank it?" Merlin asked, staring at him._

_"Well it tasted alright," Gwaine shrugged. "The bottles in my room."_

_Merlin was amazed at just how stupid the knight could be. "If that bottle has the poison residue in it still, I might be able to save you," she said slowly. "Who gave the bottle to you?"_

_"I haven't the faintest idea," Gwaine replied as thought it didn't really matter._

_"Gwaine!" Merlin growled but then her vision began to shift and she saw the inside of Gaius's room. Then back to Gwaine. "Oh no, the spell is almost up. I promise I'll do whatever I can for you Gwaine!"_

_"I trust you Merlin," Gwaine nodded with his smile. "But if…well if it doesn't work out….tell the boys goodbye for me, would ya? and Gwen...will you...I mean could you tell her goodbye for me too and that...could you tell her I love her." The knight blushed furiously but his eyes were trained on Merlin._

_"It won't come to that," Merlin tried to reassure him weakly._

_"I know," Gwaine chuckled and then smiled at her again. "You're a good friend Merlin. I hope to see you again soon. Bye. And don't let Arthur do anything stup—"_

But then the spell was gone and she lost him.

She gasped, lurching forward as she became conscious again. She nearly toppled over but for the hand that caught her midair and pulled her back to her feet so she could steady herself.

"Emrys? Did you talk to him?" Arthur asked anxiously.

Emrys turned to look at Arthur slowly and then nodded vigorously. "I need you to take me to his room, right away."

Arthur didn't ask questions, he just turned and began to make his was quickly to the room Gwaine usually stayed in. Emrys was quick at his heels. She kept glaring down at the dress that she nearly tripped over every other step but somehow made it to Gwaine's quarters.

The moment Arthur unlocked the door Emrys flew through the door. She scanned the room, searching for the bottle Gwaine had described. "We're looking for a wine bottle, small, empty."

Arthur stared around. It was a mess, worse than Merlin's room. It was messy and untidy and dirty all over. Random objects littered the floor, cluttering collectively in heaps. It was amazing one man could collect so much junk.

Arthur was suddenly on the other side of the room, frantically checking around the room. Things were thrown around mercilessly, crashing into the walls as Arthur tried to find it. He was so worried, he had to find it because Emrys said they needed it.

"Enough of this!" Emrys finally growled in frustration. A few words were muttered in a language Arthur didn't know, never was going to know. And then things began to float in the air. Only small objects, and as the two of them gazed from one object to the next they both spotted it, hovering over the bed.

"Found it!" they shouted in unison and sprinted to it. Both of their hands clasped around it at the same time but Arthur quickly released it, allowing Emrys to take it. She stared at it a second and then looked back to Arthur.

"I'll do what I can. He should be better in no time. With more time I might be able to tell you who sent it too," Emrys said studying it. "Let's get back to him."

And so in silence they made their way back to Gwaine. All it took was a simple spell and Gwaine didn't look so pale anymore. His breathing regulated instead of sharp rasps, and finally, his eyes fluttered open.

"Arthur?" Gwaine muttered in confusion and then he shot up like a rocket in to sitting position. "What happened?"

Arthur saw no use in lying to him. Gwaine could be trusted. He'd understand why Arthur had turned to magic. "Gwaine, this is Emrys. She...well, she saved your life."

Gwaine turned to look at her and his face scrunched up. "Emrys…." He repeated the foreign word. "What's with the mask?"But then he trailed off and then looked around for someone. _Merlin. _For wasn't it her that talked to him and helped him? Wasn't she the hero?

"Do you remember our talk, Sir Gwaine," Emrys asked slowly, afraid of what he might say. "I hope you didn't feel uncomfortable with me entering your mind to speak to you."

Gwaine's eyes snapped back to meet hers. "No that was….wait, no I spoke to…." And then the longer he stared at her the more she looked like Merlin behind the mask. He stared and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You're—"

"A sorceress," Emrys said slowly, watching the understanding and realization that crossed her friends face. And then she nodded towards Arthur and gave Gwaine a look that told him to hold his tongue.

Gwaine was stubborn though. He frowned and glared at her until she nodded almost as if to say _later._

Arthur watched with puzzlement the odd looks the two were giving each other but in the end he resolved to stay silent for a short while. "Err…."

"Well if that is it I'll be going," Emrys finally said smiling lightly at Arthur. "It will take some time to find the source of this magic," she held up the bottle, "But no more than a day or so. Perhaps by tonight I'll know. If I do, I'll send word to you."

Arthur felt awkward as he bowed his head. "Thank you Emrys, I won't forget this."

She pursed her lips to stop them from smiling. "No, you wont."

And then she was gone.

It was only then that Gaius appeared with Merlin. He checked Gwaine's health until he was thoroughly convinced that Gwaine was alright.

"Arthur," Gaius said slowly, "Perhaps you better go tell Gwen that Gwaine is on the road to recovery. She was anxious to know Gwaine's health and I must go help the man I left. Merlin you can give Gwaine the medicine."

Arthur nodded, smiling at the knowledge his friend was going to be okay before he and Gaius both left. Gaius looked back once at Merlin to give her a reassuring smile before going.

The instant everyone else was gone, Gwaine's smile melted away and he sprang up from the bed he was sitting on. He sprinted to the other side of the room, as far from Merlin as he could get. "Okay, now you're going to explain."

And so she did. She just began to pour out the story, leaving a few pieces out every now and then. She apologized for the lies, for the fear he was probably feeling, the betrayal. By the time she was done, she had tears on her face, gasping for air through her sobs. "And then we went to your room and found the bottle. I brought it back here and got my spell book. I used several spells on it to figure out what had been used until I was able to use the counter for it…."

They stood there silently for a moment until she finally chanced a look to his face. To her surprise, he was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm proud of you Mer, you really are something else aren't you, dealing with all of that alone? Secrets, power, destiny and everything."

Merlin's tears came faster as she stared at the knight. He didn't care. Or rather, he didn't mind. "You don't think I'm evil or something?"

Gwaine looked as if to say 'yeah right'. "Didn't you just tell me you weren't? Besides, you being evil would be like light secretly being darkness. Not possible. Seriously."

She could feel her smile growing on her face as she hugged him tightly, crying thanks into his shoulder. He patted her back, chuckling slightly. "Are you sure you're a super powerful witch?"

She pulled back slowly, grinning mischievously at him. "Would you like to see a trick?"

Gwaine stepped away from her wearily frowning. "Magic? Right now? Do you think that's a good idea?"

Her smile grew and she glanced at the door to make sure it was still closed. Words of a strange language were muttered and then her eyes glowed gold. Gwaine gasped in surprise at the color change, edging closer to lean in for a better look. He was ridgid, unsure what to think or do. He was trying to understand, trying to accept, trying to be unafraid. But magic was foreign to him.

Merlin smiled and glanced around. It was only then that Gwaine realized they weren't standing in Gaius's room anymore. They were standing in a field, snowy and beautiful. The light reflected off the snow in just the right way that colors seemed to fill the sky. Gwaine stared around in amazement. He felt warm but the snow looked cold and crisp. The field around them was surrounded by snowy pine trees reaching high up into the sky.

"Are we really here?" Gwaine asked, squatting down towards the snow beneath his feet. He scooped a clump of it into his hand and packed it together. It felt cold.

"No," Merlin smiled, laughing with happiness that Gwaine had never seen. "It's just an illusion." And then her eyes flashed again and they were back at Gaius's room.

Gwaine blinked, his eyes darting around again in surprise and amazement. "Wow."

"So you can keep a secret, right Gwaine?" Merlin asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Gwaine nodded slowly. "But it's going to cost you."

"What's that?" Merlin chuckled.

"It's just good to have a powerful sorceress owe you one," Gwaine laughed and sat back down on the cot he was sleeping on. "I'm going to try to get some sleep now."

"Gwaine!" Gwen then sprang through the door and launched herself at the man. She clung to him and he quickly sat up, blushing but looking pleased. He put his arms around her tightly and held her close to him.

Merlin quickly left the room, glancing back only once thinking how nice that must be. To have someone.

* * *

The next morning, life was normal. Merlin went to wake Arthur up, Arthur was his normal self. He had meetings, Merlin had chores. And by the end of the day they were both anxious for the small amount of time at the end of the day where they could just talk. Not that either would admit to it.

But Merlin knew who had tried to kill Gwaine, who was trying to get her message across. _Morgana. _Which meant she had to tell Arthur as soon as she could. So when night fell and Arthur had dismissed her for the night she pulled down her hair and muttered her spells to reenter his room.

To her surprise, Arthur looked neither shocked, scared, or angry by her appearance but rather alert and anxious. "Hello Emrys."

"Arthur," she bowed her head slightly out of respect and then relaxed a great deal as if Arthur and her were of no importance.

"Gwaine made a full recovery," Arthur said slowly, telling her things she already knew. He let a moment of silence. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved Gwaine's life but asked for nothing in return," Arthur stated the fact out slowly to her.

"I didn't save Gwaine for you," she said almost angrily. "That was for him. Finding out who did it, however, was half for you."

Arthur turned to look at her astonished. His eyebrows rose and he shook his head. "Well?"

"Morgana," she said quickly.

Arthur walked over to his window and stared out onto his kingdom. "I see." A pause. "Thank you, Emrys."

She studied the king for a moment with a critical look and finally sighed. "You're welcome, Arthur."

"May I ask you something?"

"I suppose," she replied slowly, in a tired voice because she was oh so tired. "What is it?"

"I've spoken to Gwaine. I asked him about you talking to him in his mind. I wanted to know how he trusted you so fast."

"That wasn't a question," she gave no expression.

Arthur ignored her. "He says you have his whole trust. Apparently you said or did something that convinced one of my best knights that you are a friend," Arthur told her slowly. "I was wondering what that was."

"Sounds more like an acusation to me," she told him. And then she sighed. "I didn't put a spell on your knight if that's what you're asking."

Arthur frowned. "Then what did you say?"

"Maybe I'll tell you someday Arthur," she said, leaning against the wall and shutting her eyes. "For now I'm might go. I'm very tired, oh so very tired."

"You look tired," Arthur said softly. "Did it take much to find it all out?"

She looked up in surprise and smiled softly. "No," she shook her head. "It was saving Gwaine, talking to him in his mind, countering the curse, it all has caught up to me. Most of my kind would be dead by now."

Arthur suddenly snapped to attention in concern. "You will be alright?"

"Careful, Arthur," she warned teasingly. "Someone might have thought you cared."

Arthur blushed lightly in embarrassment, then sat down in his chair. "Won't you sit for a moment, rest yourself?"

"I am grateful for the concern Arthur, but I will not make you uncomfortable any longer. Still, you do not trust me or my magic. I can see how tense you are, how your eyes flicker to everyway way in double checking for escapes and weapons." She laughed, "But I do not blame you. You were raised to distrust and hate my kind."

"You are the first to ever try to prove me otherwise," Arthur told her seriously.

"Is that so?" Emrys let out a yawn. "Answer me this, Arthur. If it was within your power right now...would you arrest me?"

"Yes," Arthur said without hesitation but not without regret. "I'm sorry."

Emrys suprised him by smiling. "It's okay, Arthur. I'm just glad you came to me about Gwaine. Never hesitate to ask me for something, anything at all. Except for right now as I am very tired."

"Yes," Arthur agreed absentmindedly, thinking her words over in his head.

"Well I'll leave you for now. I'm sure you wish to talk about Morgana but I am afraid that right now I am too tired to discuss anything important. I must go to bed. Tomorrow, I think will be a more tasteful hour."

Arthur nodded and grimaced. Even he felt tired. "Tomorrow then."

She inclined her head to him and turned to go through the door. Then she stopped with her hand on the handle and froze. She forgot she wasn't Merlin. "Whoops," she whispered to herself and giggled lightly. She released the handle and spun in a circle. And with that, she was gone.

Arthur stared at the place she had just disappeared from. "You are a strange one, Emrys," he said to himself. And then he almost wished he hadn't sent Merlin home just yet, because now he wished to speak to her about Emrys. She was a wise person, though he'd never admit that to her. Tomorrow was another day though, and Arthur could wait. He pulled himself to his bed as he felt his eyes flutter for a moment. He was exhausted.

* * *

**Please review! Love always, Till next time ~CJ**


	5. The Return of Galahad

**Hey! Okay, well for this chapter I will be introducing a new character, adding more drama, slipping in a little Gwaine, and loving every second of it. I know I'm a few days later than ususal but I have been a very busy person! So Thank You so much for your reviews, they make me write faster. So, without furter delay, I give you chapter 5! Enjoy! :D**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

Merlin awoke with the sun; her eyes pulling open, she felt her strength had returned from the night before. She took in a deep breath and could feel her magic, deep inside of herself. She felt happy, young, strong, free. Magic was something that Merlin figured Arthur would never understand, how it felt to use it. How it felt to have it. It was a freeing, lovely experience that she could hardly wish to give up for anything.

She sat up inside her nice, warm, soft bed and frowned. Now it was time to get up and wake the King. Arthur was never pleasant in the mornings. She sighed and climbed out of her blankets and got dressed for the day. She glanced at the small looking glass on her bedside table and frowned. There was a girl that hardly looked feminine. Her hair was tied back so that it was barely seen, she wore not a skirt but clothing that was loose and easy to work in. Her hands were not soft and white, but tan and rough from the hard work she had always done.

Her eyes glowed for a moment, and she looked back in the glass. Staring back at her was a woman in a gorgeous gown with a soft expression and long hair that framed her face, enhancing the cheekbones. She smiled once and her whole face was illuminated. And then that smile became a frown, and once more her eyes glowed.

Merlin sighed and set down the mirror once more. She tightened the scarf on her head, dusted off her pants and slung open the door out to Gaius's. She was met by the sight of Gwaine, shoveling breakfast down his throat. "Mmor'in mermin," he said through the food.

She burst into laughter and held her hand to her mouth. "Good morning, Sir Gwaine!"

Gwaine smiled and swallowed. "Off to wake Arthur?"

"Yeah," she nodded and went to pass him.

"Not going to magic up there?" Gwaine asked curiously.

Merlin froze and spun to look at him in shock and then calmed. "I forgot you knew."

Gwaine laughed at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No," she shook her head. "It's fine. But I don't use magic unless I need to. Less risk."

"Less fun too," Gwaine commented and then made a face. "Well, someday you'll be able to use magic in Camelot, right? I mean, that's what the whole Emry's disguise is for right?"

Merlin nodded slowly. "I guess."

Gwaine nodded and she kept going to walk out the door. As she went, she looked back once to see Gwaine deep in thought. He scratched his chin once and then went back to eating his food. Slowly this time.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before heading to the kitchen to get Arthur's breakfast.

"You're late," a cook said with a snap.

Merlin grinned apologetically at the cook who glared at her. Carefully making up the new plate of food she walked right out of the kitchen, trying not to laugh at the cold stare that followed her out the door.

She barged through the door as she went in to Arthur's room. To her surprise, Arthur was already dressed and at his desk, looking over papers. "Oh, good morning, sire," she said, "you're up early."

Arthur looked up at her and then back down at his papers. "Yes, I had some things to take care of."

"Oh?" Merlin spoke as she hurried to get his breakfast to him. "Such as?"

"Sit," Arthur motioned to the chair to his left. "I want to talk a moment."

Merlin was surprised by his frankness and so quickly sat down and looked to him. "What is it Arthur?"

"Morgana, she's the one that tried to kill Gwaine," Arthur told her slowly.

"Why?" Merlin scrunched up her face in confusion. "I don't understand why she'd target Gwaine and not you."

"I don't know," Arthur admitted sadly. "Maybe because I'd be far harder to poison. All of my food goes through you so it would be very hard to try to poison it."

"That is a possibility," Merlin agreed distractedly.

"What are you thinking?" Arthur asked, subconsciously leaning towards her.

Merlin licked her lips in thought, going through information in her head about what she knew, and what she didn't. "I think," she began slowly, as if she was still forming the thought in her head, "That Morgana is going after your friends on purpose."

Arthur sighed and nodded, obviously agreeing with her. "So what do I do?" he asked, not expecting a response. Arthur stood from his chair roughly and began to pace again, slapping his boots down against the floor. "What can I do?"

Merlin frowned and leaned back in her chair, trying to concentrate. She let her eyes close and she kept her breath at a steady pace of in and out. She inhaled with thoughts of Morgana's plans, then dismissed each with her exhales for none seemed to make any sense. Merlin wondered if Arthur was afraid. He had a right to be afraid, to fear for his life. Because the next time Morgana poisons someone, Emrys might not be able to save them.

"Merlin," Arthur said suddenly, catching her attention so that she snapped her eyes back open to look at him. "If she's going after…well, you'll be careful about what you eat and drink, right?"

Merlin let a small smile flash across her face as she nodded. "Of course, Arthur."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"How is Gwaine doing?"

Merlin let out a chuckle as she turned to the King. "As loud and obnoxious as ever, Sire. I do suppose he'll be back to his regular self by tomorrow."

Arthur laughed and sat back down. He made himself busy with his meal as Merlin went about picking up the room.

"Oh, yes. Today is the day Sir Galahad returns. He's an old friend of mine," Arthur said sounding almost a bit excited.

"Right," Merlin nodded quickly, turning to face the King once more. "A room is prepared, food is in preparation for a welcoming feast, and a stable for the horse has been readied."

"Good," Arthur said and popped a grape in his mouth. "Galahad and I were good friends as children. I haven't seen him in a very long while."

"Why is that?"

"His father was sick, leaving him to look over the estate and his father. I hope to show him how much I have grown since I had last seen him. So don't be stupid, huh?"

"Yes, Sire," Merlin gave a mock curtsey as low as she could go, pretending to be holding a skirt in her hands.

Arthur rolled his eyes and bit back a smile. "But Merlin..."

"Yes, Sire," Merlin repeated but without the curtsey.

"I'll warn you," Arthur said steadily, "As children Galahad was never kind to the servants. His favorite past time was to play jokes on them. I'm warning you so that you don't get too worked up when he does something."

Merlin sighed with distaste and crossed her arms. "If I get hurt by his silly practical jokes—"

"You let me know," Arthur waved his hand in dismissal.

Merlin looked up at the ceiling as if to say _what did I do to deserve such an ass? _And then continued on her way out the door.

* * *

"Arthur!" the knight practically raced the last few steps to throw his arms round his old friend. "Look at you!" He then straightened and stepped back from the beaming King. "I mean, My Lord," and he bowed. There was a moment of silence before both boys burst into laughter once more.

"It is good to see you Galahad," Arthur said through his chuckle and he waved Merlin over. "Go to your chambers and rest right away for tonight we shall see if you can still stomach your ale! You've had a long journey."

Merlin watched from the steps, interested in meeting this new Knight. He may not like servants, and he may be just like Arthur except—well more of an ass. But this guy knew Arthur as a kid, he was a friend. This was something worth a lot. So she promised to do her best to stay out of trouble.

But she wasn't expecting Galahad to be the exact opposite of her assumption.

"And who is this great beauty here?" Galahad asked, winking at her.

Merlin could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she slowly turned to meet Arthur's eyes. She was surprised to see him expressionless, not laughing or disagreeing.

"This," he said stiffly, "is my maidservant, Merlin."

"Merlin," Galahad repeated her name slowly, getting a feel for it in his mouth. "Surely this can't be your servant. If I recall correctly all the maids in Camelot were grumpy old ladies." And then he paused and cracked a smile. "Or perhaps I just grew up a bit more than I thought I had while I was away."

"Indeed," Arthur chuckled and led his friend inside the castle. But over his shoulder, the knight Galahad cast another look at Merlin, smiling as he met her eyes.

Instantly Merlin blushed again, turning away to go back to her chores.

"Is that Galahad?" Gwen asked from behind.

"Oh!" Merlin clutched at her chest. "Gwen you scared me!"

"Sorry!"

"Yeah, that's Sir Galahad," Merlin answered quickly and turned back to the bags she was to bring up to his room.

"He sure looked at you," Gwen whispered softly, followed by a giggle.

For a third time, Merlin's blush deepened and she quickly grabbed the bags and marched off.

She hurried up the steps and made her way to the room that was set up to be the Knights. She knocked once and waited. When the door swung open, she found Galahad beaming at her. "Merlin!"

Merlin bowed her head low and smiled. "Sir Galahad, I've brought your things. Will you be needing anything else?"

He smiled at her. "Just Galahad will be fine. And yes, actually. Would you come in?"

Instantly, Merlin felt her insides freeze. That was never a good idea. Going into a room with a man you didn't know. "Err—"

"Oh do come in," the knight persisted and so Merlin stepped inside.

She figured if he tried anything, she'd be able to manage so she let him shut the door behind her.

"Please, sit. I would like to talk to you," Galahad was suddenly serious.

Merlin sat down with a 'plop' and faced the stranger. "About what?"

"Arthur," Galahad said after a moment of hesitation. "I've known him for a very long time, so I know him quite well. I'm sure, as his handmaid you know what I mean. He hasn't changed a bit. Still proud, still strong, still kind. He still walks around like a spoiled Prince too." He snorted and then chuckled.

Merlin smiled, relaxing. "Yeah, he can be quite the prat."

"Exactly!" the man nodded. "So I wanted to know how he's been copping as King."

Merlin nodded. "It's nice that he's got a friend so worried about him. Well, he's actually doing a pretty fine job."

"Is that so?" Galahad laughed. "Don't worry, he'll manage to wreck everything soon enough."

Merlin blinked in surprise by the seriousness of the comment. "Oh, no I think Arthur will do wonderfully!"

Galahad looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You know, when we were younger Arthur would get so jealous of me that he'd stop talking to me? I was always better than him at everything…even sword fighting. His father once said I'd make a better King."

"Is that so?"

"Don't believe me?" Galahad raised an eyebrow.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in her seat, knowing now that she did not like the man across from her very much. "It is not my place to call you a liar, sir."

"No," he agreed with a smile. He leaned back in his chair and laughed. "Well I suppose you have things to do. You're excused, Merlin.

"Thank you, sir," she responded quickly.

"Merlin," he said with good nature, "I told you, it's just Galahad."

"Right," she nodded, quickly leaving. "Good bye, Galahad."

She could hear him chuckle behind the door as she closed it.

* * *

Arthur wondered about the castle aimlessly. He didn't want to be around anyone at the moment. He felt wide awake at the strange hour of the night, perhaps due to the fact that he'd been around great fun and yet took no drink. Or hardly touched his food. Or watched Galahad watch Merlin all night. Or a strange combination.

For months Arthur had been on edge and this Morgana situation was growing to be too much. He wondered if he would ever been free of it all. And Emrys was not helping.

Scratch that—she was helping him, but also added to his list of problems. A good sorceress. He wanted so bad to believe her. In fact he thought the two come become good friends. But when something was almost too good to be true—it's probably because it wasn't true.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stopped his walking and thought things over. He made a promise to himself that if he ever had the chance, and Emrys hadn't proved herself to be his enemy, he wouldn't kill her. He nodded in satisfaction and began walking again.

He wondered if Morgana had seen Emrys without a mask. Why did she wear a mask anyway? Was she hiding something beneath it? From what Arthur could see of her, she was quite beautiful. Long black locks of hair, white skin, big eyes. And yet she tried to hide her face and kept herself mostly in the shadows. Perhaps it was an ugly scar or burn that she hoped to keep hidden. Or maybe she was really a criminal in disguise. Or maybe she was just being mysterious. She was a hard person to figure out.

Morgana. Now that was a problem. She was going to destroy everything he had built. Where was the girl, once so sweet and kind, that he knew? Was she truly one in the same as that monster that sought his destruction for her own personal gain?

"Arthur?" came a familiar voice. Arthur turned to find Gwaine standing there was his sword slowly being put back into the sheath. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," Arthur replied honestly.

"You looked troubled," Gwaine observed. "You been sleeping?"

"Huh?" Arthur looked up as Gwaine leaned against the wall to face him. "Yeah. Just thinking about things."

"What sort of things?"

Arthur was about to tell Gwaine to mind his own damn business because he was the King and didn't need to answer to him. But as he looked up it was reminded to him that this was Gwaine, the one who nearly died to make Arthur realize just how close of a friend he was.

"Morgana, Emrys, Camelot," Arthur rattled and frowned. "Too many things."

Gwaine nodded but smiled slightly. "I told you that you didn't need to worry about Emrys. You can trust her."

"Right," Arthur chuckled, raising an eyebrow, "and why is that again?"

Gwaine seemed to get lost in thought for a moment, a smile playing on his lips. "Do you trust me, sire?"

"What?" Arthur stared at him. "Of course I do, you know I do."

"Yes, and you trust Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, the knights," Gwaine listed them quickly and then laughed. "Well until I came to Camelot I didn't trust anyone. You and I share the same list of people that we trust. We don't trust easily, but we trust fully when we do. Knowing this, I trust Emrys. If she's on my list, Arthur, how long do you think it will be before she's on yours?"

"It isn't that I don't trust your judgment—" Arthur began.

"It's not my judgment you aren't trusting," Gwaine cut him off. "It's your own and you know it. You feel deep down like you can trust her, you just refrain from doing so because you don't trust yourself."

"That's not true!" Arthur argued, but even as he denied it, he knew it to be true.

Gwaine looked at him with amusement. "Don't think too hard, Arthur. You're not cut out for such things," he joked. And then he smiled and walked away.

Arthur, rather stunned, could do nothing but stare after him.

* * *

Merlin woke up to darkness. She blinked and stood. It was just dark, it was pitch black. But surely it was morning, she could hear Gaius already up. She felt her way around the room and to the door. She pulled it open. Still, darkness. "Gaius?"

"Oh! Morning Merlin, I was wondering when you'd be getting up!" Gaius laughed. "Come have some breakfast!"

Merlin scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Why is it so dark? I can't see a thing."

A pause. "What are you talking about?"

And that was when Merlin began to panic. "Gauis. Oh my God, Gaius I can't see!"

Gaius was about as frightened as she was for the next twenty minutes, until her vision returned. But Merlin was really worked up. She was crying and rubbing her eyes, trying spells and begging God for her sight back. When it finally returned she was so happy she could have died. What would she have done if it was gone forever?

But then there was always the chance it would happen again. And she didn't even know why it happened the first time. But Gaius suggested Sorcery.

Merlin didn't mention it to Arthur or anyone. She pretended it hadn't even happened. She apologized for waking him late and was relieved when he did chide her. It must have been because of how worked up she was.

It was only a week later that she lost her hearing for nearly an hour. That's when Gaius knew what it was. And the old man began to cry.

* * *

**Review?-Okay I know it was a bit rushed at the end but I hope you liked it~CJ**


	6. Puppet Sickness

**Hey ya'll! Okay so...after that suspense, I give you a new chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed. I was going to wait another week to publish another chapter because of all the tests I had planned for the week, however, because of the reviews I decided to update early! So thank you!**

**I hope you like this and that isn't confusing. It might be. I mean, it makes sense in my head but that is a scary place so...fingers crossed.**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

Merlin had been out cleaning the stables, which were noisy with the whinnies of horses, when everything had gone profoundly silent. Merlin went still and wasn't sure what was wrong for a long moment. As she made her way back to Gaius's she trembled the whole way. She entered the room quietly and sat down, waiting for the old man to return from wherever he was. Probably helping some sick man.

She began to talk, singing random children songs and speaking old rhymes. She knew she was speaking, but she heard none of it. She tapped the wood of the table with her hand continuously. She heard nothing.

When Gaius did return, she told him she couldn't hear before he could even get a word out. He rushed over, inspecting her ears, and then her eyes. He checked her pulse and then neck. He studied her scalp and then stepped back and began to cry.

Tears leaked down from the man's face for the longest time. Merlin just sat there as the man who had been more like a father to her than anyone had, kneeled beside where she sat and held her hand.

It was a good hour before she could hear again.

"Gaius," she asked through a crackly voice of fear. "What is wrong with me?"

Gaius looked up at her with sad, watery eyes. "The Sorcerer's Sickness."

Merlin froze, her jaw dropping slightly. "Oh my, it's not—Gaius tell me it isn't what I think it is."

"I'm so sorry Merlin," Gaius nodded. "I've never even seen it before today. You hear it only in stories of old, back when magic thrived. And everyone has heard of it. Even those opposed to magic, or those who know little of it have heard of the _puppet sickness."_

Merlin swallowed heavily. "How could I have gotten it? I haven't been near a sorcerer in ages."

_"_It is a sickness hidden inside a spell. When another magic user comes across the spell, if they meddle with the spell at all, they could catch The Sorcerer's Sickness. When you saved Gwaine from Morgana's spell I'm sure it was hidden inside. I'm sure that the spell was indeed intended for you, that is—for Emrys"

"I see," Merlin replied slowly. Her heart was picking up rate. "And why would Morgana do this? How could it help her?"

"It takes over your body, making you empty. Your sight, your hearing, your body movements, it will all be strange for a few weeks," Gaius said slowly, "until you have no control over it anymore. You won't be dead but your body will no longer be under your own control unless the caster allows it. You become a full blown puppet with only your own mind as your own, and even that is useless because you can't control the rest of your body. Morgana would have you at her complete control and mercy, she would be able to read your mind, control your body, control your magic, and in the end, do whatever she pleases."

"So for all purposes, I am practically dead and so is the rest of Camelot," Merlin said calmly thought she was shaking. The idea of losing control of herself, of Morgana having complete control. The danger the whole of Camelot would be in if Morgana had control of _her_ magic. She paused to look back to Gaius. "Is there a cure?"

Gaius's eyes fell away from hers and he gripped her hand tighter. "No, there is nothing. If there is a cure…I am unaware of it."

"I see," Merlin nodded. "How long do we have?"

"At this rate…I'd say two weeks, give or take a day or two," Gaius said and then shut his eyes. "While she's controlling you…all you will feel is pain. Excruciating pain. Until there is nothing left of you. You die and the magic is gone. But it would last for a month or two at least."

"I know." Merlin went quiet. She was afraid. Afraid of what could happen when Morgana seized Merlin's power. Of the pain she would feel as she became only a vessel for Morgana's cruel plans. Of being alone in the darkness.

"It'll kill me slowly," Merlin nodded, thinking it through. "And during that time Morgana will have control of me, my magic, and be able to read my thoughts. Camelot would crumble."

"Stop thinking of Camelot!" Gaius ordered with a bark which turned to a half sob. "Merlin I don't want to lose you!"

Merlin felt a tear run down her cheek. She was so surprised that her hand shot up to wipe it away. She stared at the little glisten of water on her hand as she remained silent. It wasn't for Camelot that she wept now. It was for herself, and the life she could never live now. It was selfish, and hurtful, and painful. But it was there. And then Merlin crumbled into a mess of tears.

It was then that Arthur decided to walk in. He entered without a word and then stood, still as a statue, watching the two of them.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up and then began to cry harder. "Go away Arthur!" she all but shouted. "I'll finish mucking you're your stables later!"

Arthur just stared. "Merlin—Merlin what's happened? Why are you and Gaius so upset? Is it your mother? Is she sick?"

"No," Merlin said through her sobs and tears, "It's me."

"What's you?" Arthur asked in complete confusion.

Gaius looked up slowly at Arthur and that seemed to make it all click. "Merlin has been cursed, Sire."

And then Arthur was at their sides. "Morgana? What is it? What can I do?"

But Merlin swatted him away, making him take a step away from her. "I—I can't do this right now. Just go, Arthur. Come back in ten minutes and I'll explain."

"B—But Merlin!"

"Leave!" she screamed at the top of her voice, so loud and crazy that Arthur took another step back. "Just go, Arthur. Don't talk to anyone until you get back. Ten minutes, just give me ten minutes."

So, still facing her, Arthur backed up to the door and opened it from behind. He slipped out of the room and stared at the closed door. The sobs of Merlin were silenced from the other side. Not knowing what to do, Arthur sat down, back against the door. He began to count to six hundred at a steady pace in his head, his heart filling with dread. He wished he could hear what was on the other side of the door.

Merlin on the other hand burst into a new stream of tears. She cried silently for a minute or two before standing and wiping away the tears. She looked to Gaius who had been silent for a long while now. He was watching her as if she was already dead.

"Gaius, we can't tell Arthur yet," Merlin declared softly.

"What?" Gaius stared at her incredulously.

"We'll tell him I'm dying and that I have only a week before the dying process begins. That it's a painful, horrible way to die. We'll tell him I have one week before I won't be able to even walk anymore."

"Why can't we tell him the truth?" Gaius asked with disbelief.

"Because I wont let myself be controlled by Morgana. I want one week, one last week to be happy and see my friends. And then—and then.." she went silent for a moment. "I—I think the best plan is to give me a week alive," Merlin said slowly. "When that time is up, just to be safe, I'll make sure I'm dead a week before I'd be under her control."

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted in shock, realizing Merlin's plan. "I won't let you die."

"Under Morgana's control," Merlin said slowly, "I am as good as dead anyway."

"Please," the old man begged with renewed tears. "Don't do that. Please don't kill yourself!"

"Gaius," she said softly, "There is no hope for me Gaius, but I will not let Camelot be destroyed. There is nothing you could do to stop me—under Morgana's spell—at bay for long. I'm powerful Gaius. She'd have this city leveled in a week!"

"There has to be another way!"

"If I kill Morgana, will it break the spell?" Merlin asked quietly.

"No," Gaius shook his head sadly. "It would kill you on the spot as well. Right now, the two of you are linked."

"And if I kill myself before she takes complete control?"

"She'd…she'd die too. But you can't!" Gaius cried. "Please reconsider Merlin."

"You need to respect my wishes, Gaius," she told her sadly. "Let me go, Gaius."

And Gaius fell silent because, deep down, he knew she was right. There was nothing they could do. Merlin was just trying to protect Camelot again.

"Merlin?" Arthur popped his head inside the door. He was going crazy not knowing what was happening.

Gaius took a slow, sad look at Merlin before—"She has been cursed by Morgana, Sire. It's a curse that cuts off abilities for awhile before returning them. She's already lost her sight for a short time, then her hearing. These signs show a quickened curse."

"It works quickly, Arthur, just one week," Merlin told him. Her eyes were no longer teary but stern and serious. "There is no cure."

Arthur stared at her, dumbstruck. "You mean—"

"Yeah," Merlin replied without a tremor. "I'm dying Arthur."

"No," he whispered, eyes growing big. "I'll talk to Emrys. She'll know what to do."

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly. "Arthur, please don't—please don't tell the others."

Arthur blinked in surprise, his own eyes threatening to fill up with tears. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm dying. Not Gwaine, Gwen, Percival, no one. Promise me Arthur, promise you won't tell them. I couldn't stand to see them sad, please."

Arthur didn't know what to say. He just stared at her with such raw sadness that he nodded and backed up. "I'll fix this, Merlin. I promise." And then he was gone.

"Emrys!" Arthur yelled as loud as his lungs would let him. He got odd looks from those who walked by but he was kept yelling as he sprinted up the stairs. "Emrys!"

He threw open his bedroom door, taking in another breath to let out another shout. But there she was, sitting on his bed. She stared at the floor, her head down sadly.

"Emrys," Arthur sighed with relief. "You can save, Merlin, right? Like you did with Gwaine. We just need to figure out the spell, right?"

Emrys looked up slowly, and from behind her mask you could see the eyes of the sad. "I'm sorry Arthur. I already know the spell."

"Then why haven't you cured her yet?" Arthur said, running over to her. "We need to hurry!"

"Arthur," Emrys said calmly. "There is nothing I can do. I know this girl is your friend but—it's not within my power to save her. She will be dead within a week."

"No!" Arthur shouted. "She's my best friend! I trust her more than I trust anyone. And now you're trying to tell me you won't cure her? You won't do anything?"

Emrys remained silent as Arthur began pacing his usual pace. His eyes darted back and forth as he tried to think.

"There has to be something I can do," he said shaking his head. "Anything. I'd give my life for hers if it'd help."

"Don't say that," Emrys scolded but Arthur frowned at her.

"Why not? I would. She'd do the same for me. She's tried to do the same for me on many occasions. And now you're saying I shouldn't be willing? Why? Because I'm more important than her? Because she's just a servant?"

"Yes!" Emrys replied bitingly. "She's just a servant Arthur. You'll be able to move on without her, to lead on this Kingdom. You're a King, Arthur, _The King_. Camelot needs you."

"But I need Merlin," Arthur roared back. "You don't get it, do you? She's worth two of me. She's—she's wise and smart and caring. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Without her, what?" Emrys croaked. "Cleaning your stables? Arthur she knows she's dying. She's come to terms with it. You need to do the same."

Arthur turned away from the woman. "What if I kill Morgana? Will Merlin be spared?"

Emrys sat in surprise for a moment before, "No, the girl would die even faster."

Arthur clenched his hands into fists. "There has to be something. I'm desperate. I'd do anything!" He turned to face the sorceress once more and he saw the look of slight hesitation that passed her face. "Yes? What, what can I do?"

"No," she shook her head, "It was a stupid idea."

"I don't care," he shouted desperately. "Tell me," he commanded.

Emrys studied him for a moment before looking up to the ceiling. "There is a place, a wood with a strange path called _Hero's Journey. _If one can make it through the journey, they can have an 'honorable request' gifted. There is a small, ever so slight possibility of it. If you could complete the quest in less than a week."

"I could save her if I go there?" Arthur asked for reassurance.

"It's possible," Emrys answered. "But if you don't before she is dead, it won't work. Bringing people back from the dead is not part of an 'honorable request'. Also, it's a very dangerous journey. If you prove to be unworthy, you will die."

"I'll take the chance," Arthur nodded.

Emrys regretted telling him almost instantly. She eyed him and then sighed. "It wouldn't help to have me around either. Magic doesn't work on such a path. All my power would be useless for you. But take Merlin with you."

Arthur nodded, almost giddy with excitement. "Alright, I'll go. I'll gather the knights and—"

"You can't," Emrys interrupted. "It is possible that Merlin will be allowed to accompany you but taking more than her, it increases the danger. I would not suggest bringing you knights."

Arthur began to nod slowly. "Then it will be just us. Thank you Emrys."

He went to make his way to the door to find Merlin once more, to ease her worries. But Emrys grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him from going.

"Arthur," she said and then she looked at her hand and the back at him.

"What"? he asked blankly.

She smiled softly and released his arm. "You didn't flinch."

"What?"

"When I grabbed your han—" she let out a small laugh. "Never mind. Just be careful, yeah?" And then she smiled at him.

"I always am," he stated with a giant beam.

"And that girl," Emrys gave him a sly look, "you take extra good care of her. She'll be weak and tired and scared on this journey, even if she doesn't admit it."

"I always do," he nodded, very serious this time. "We'll be fine."

* * *

Merlin was packing her bag silently, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Merlin, I'm glad you thought of it," Gaius told her, squeezing her sideways into a hug.

"I shouldn't have—Gaius no one has ever completed that trail in all of history. It's a good way to get Arthur killed. But when I thought of it…I was just so scared and desperate for my life…it wasn't even for Camelot. I'm so selfish that I'm risking his life to save my own."

"Merlin," Gaius whispered softly, "It is okay to be selfish sometimes. I'm sure you and Arthur will make it."

"And if we don't?" Merlin asked through a haze. "Then I have condemned him to death."

"And if the roles were reversed?" Gaius asked lightly.

"That's different," Merlin said with a huff. "Arthur is King. Not a lying sorceress servant."

Gaius smacked her lightly in the back of the head. "You're important to me Merlin. Don't forget that."

Merlin nodded. "I won't. I promise."

Gaius stared at her for a moment until he nodded in satisfaction. "Alright then. Let me give you a few things in case. We don't know what you'll encounter on this path so let us pack a well rounded supply of herbs."

Merlin smiled, following the old man around as he pulled things down from the ceiling, and out of jars.

"Is Arthur in love with you?"

Merlin stopped in her tracks and stared at the old man. "What?"

"Arthur," Gaius said trying not to look too amused, "seemed a good deal more worried about you then he had about Gwaine. Not that Gwaine doesn't matter to him or anything but…you were different."

"Yeah, well," Merlin said fighting back the blush that crept to her face, "I'm his best friend."

Gaius stopped to look at her. "Are you sure that's it?"

Merlin could feel it thought, that burn inside her chest that sent one message up to her brain. _Do you want that to be it?_

"Yeah," Merlin replied, past the giant lump in her throat. "I'm pretty sure."

"I'm not," Gaius said thoughtfully. "…You're not in love with Arthur are you?"

And Merlin met his eyes and shook her head. _God I hope not._

Because loving Arthur was like asking for her heart to shatter into a million pieces. Merlin was Merlin and Arthur was Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur pulled out the door to Gaius's. "Are you ready yet?" He was being as impatient as ever.

Merlin nodded. "I just need a few more minutes and I'll bring the horses around."

"What is it with women that take them so long to get ready to leave?"

Merlin stuck out her chin and rolled her eyes. "I had to pack your things, and my own! If you ask me, females are far more diligent than men are when it comes to work."

Arthur snorted and shut the door, leaving a fuming Merlin who glared at the closed door.

Gaius just shook his head with a chuckle, finishing her packing.

The thing about being two sides of the same coin is those sides would never see eye to eye.

* * *

"Where are you off to, Merlin?" Galahad asked, failing to hide his suspicion face.

"Arthur is off on Kingly duties," Merlin lied through her teeth, "And I am to accompany him."

"It just doesn't seem right for you to go with him," Galahad argued, "it's not proper. Just the two of you?"

Merlin rolled her eyes. "We've done it a million times before."

"So I've heard," Galahad replied hotly. "They do talk about the two of you quite a bit. Everyone is under the impression that you are of an…understanding."

Merlin stopped in her tracks where she'd been bustling down the hallway. She paused and then gave a small snort. "Me…and Arthur?" she gave a chuckle. "No, we are not."

"Good," Galahad said, taking a step towards her, too close for her to be comfortable. "I'm a jealous man, Merlin."

Merlin tensed, taking a step back and finding herself against a wall. "Su—surely not, Sir Galahad," she stumbled over the words.

"You may just be a servant now," Galahad said, wrinkling his nose as if the idea was preposterous, "But things won't always be that way."

"I don't know what you mean," Merlin said, her lips forming a straight, stern line.

Galahad's eyes seemed to flash with something that Merlin didn't recognize. He took a step closer to her, until his chest was almost touching hers. She pushed herself even closer to the wall, ready to use magic if it was necessary.

"You're special, Merlin," Galahad whispered and she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Most can't see that beauty you've got hidden, but I've always had an eye for such. A girl so beautiful should never have been made a _servant_."

Merlin swallowed hard. "I don't have anything hidden, Sir Galahad. What you see is what I am."

Galahad smiled with amusement and it shone through in his tone of voice. "Ahh, but you are something special. You're witty and wise and hot tempered and watchful. For two months I've known you and in those two months I've watched you."

Merlin knew he'd watched her, knew because she could feel his eyes on her as she went about her days. Knew his thoughts were not of chores as he watched her but of things she couldn't even imagine. "And so you think you know me?"

"More than that," he whispered, leaning down so his mouth was by her ear, "I am in love with you."

Merlin put her hands up and pushed him back a little. "Whatever you feel, it is not love. You are incapable of love. You push around the younger knights because you can, you order other servants around until they're half dead, you talk of the King as if you think yourself better, and you look at me as if I am a prize you will win."

The knight's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at her angrily. But she wasn't done.

"You only want me because you think Arthur and I are of…an understanding. You want to strip away anything you can from him. You are a cruel man, Galahad."

Galahad was furious. He raised his hand as if to strike her. Merlin, cursing herself, flinched away from his hand. But the blow never came. Instead his face seemed to take on the soft mask of a smile once more and he lowered his hand.

"You should be thankful I look upon you with love that the King could never feel for you. A serving girl should be grateful," he announced and then his voice softened as well. "I will make you mine Merlin. One way or another."

"No," Merlin shook her head and walked away from him as if she wasn't terrified of him. Even though she was. "I will never be yours."

* * *

**So what do you think of Galahad? Review? Until next time, ~CJ**


	7. Hero's Journey

**Okay, so I tried to make this as light as I could, due to how heavy last chapter was, without making it seem as if they were just pushing the whole problem off. BTWif there is something you don't like about my story-let me know! I'd love to get your feedback. **

**I really appretiate your reviews, I was all smiley when I read them. Thank you so much everyone! Well, we have a good ways to go, so enjoy!**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

Arthur tried to stay normal, tried to be calm as they rode. But inside, he was so worried that he didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be pretending things were okay. Or if he should comfort her. He didn't know if he should tell her how much she meant to him. Or if he should playfully insult her. He didn't know if he should give her a flower. Or smack her in the back of her head.

Merlin hadn't spoken in ages. Two hours at least. She was silent and didn't even glance at him as they rode on. And every time Arthur had said something she'd shrug or tilt her head in a nod or something of the similar sort. It was nerve wracking.

He wondered if she blamed him. For surely, wasn't it his fault that she was cursed? Wasn't it his fault she could end up dead? But for nearly two days they had been riding, talking and laughing half the way. Why had she chosen to go silent now? Had he said something that offended her?

"Merlin?" Arthur said tensely, riding up beside her. "Are you alright? You're not acting yourself."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded.

"Don't lie to me." Arthur shut his eyes for a moment to shake his head. "I know you must be very frightened and I know I'm not the best at making people feel comforted but…I worry about you, you know?"

Still, she remained silent, just looking forward.

"What can I say, Merlin? I know you must hate me right now but, I promise that I'll fix everything. I promise."

More silence.

"Damn it Merlin! You're being a total idiot, you know that?! What can I do?"

Merlin stopped her horse suddenly, and Arthur did the same to turn and look at her. She gave him a long sad look, as if she wanted to tell him something. After a moment she looked away as if embarrassed and then pointed to her throat.

"What?" Arthur asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

Merlin motioned from her neck to her mouth and then shook her head. A blush slowly appearing on her cheeks.

And then it dawned on Arthur. Half of him wanted to burst into the laughter while the other half wanted to give the poor girl a hug. "You can't talk right now…can you?"

Merlin's lips tightened into a thin line but she gave a short head shake. And then she faced forward and kicked off her horse. They were swallowed into the silence again.

"Life comes in small miracles!" Arthur joked and Merlin smiled and rolled her eyes but remained silent, moving on again.

Arthur sighed. He hated the silence. And then a horrible thought crossed his mind. "Has this been happening often? These body failures. I mean—it's probably a bit dangerous for you at the moment."

Merlin gave him a strange look and then shook her head in amusement. And then her eyes went sad again, as if she had just remembered something horribly gloomy.

"Would you quit doing that?" Arthur demanded loudly. "You're making me sad just by looking at you. We need to be alert. We traveled for two days to get to this bloody place and I still don't see how this is going to help you. Emrys better have been right. But nothing's happened yet."

Merlin snorted and let the edge of her mouth give a slight jerk upward, almost as if she were a about to smile. But then she remember once again why they were there and how much danger she'd put him in and she frowned once more. _Stop being so nervous,_ she wanted to say. But she opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out.

Remembering why nothing was coming out made her let out a small sigh and licked her dry lips. They were almost there, almost to the woods that no one would go to, almost to the woods that no one had ever returned from let alone get their honorable requests granted. Merlin felt sick in a nauseous way. This was all her fault. Her fault for not being more careful about removing Gwaine's curse. Her fault for telling Arthur about the horrible path. Her fault if he ended up dead with her.

"You shouldn't think like that, you know," said a young voice to their left.

Merlin nearly fell off her horse, gripping the reins tightly and turning quickly to meet the eyes of a small girl with long, blonde curls. Her eyes widened. The girl hung from a branch of a tree with one hand, while the other hand waved at them.

Arthur looked concerned. "Who are you?"

But the girl ignored him, keeping her eyes on Merlin. "You shouldn't blame yourself for things like that," the girl explained and then smiled at them.

Merlin blushed, the girl had read her mind. And then her jaw dropped. The girl had..._read her mind!_

"I am the keeper of this path. The Hero Child," she laughed an adorable little laugh. "I do hope you two can make it. You seem quite nice."

Merlin just stared. She couldn't speak so she slowly got off her horse, copying Arthur.

"You are the keeper of this place?" Arthur questioned.

"You're just a child," Merlin said finding her voice was back. But it was croaky and sore as it came out. The girl was only seven or eight by the looks of it, and her eyes gave off a look on innocence and youth.

The girl smiled knowingly. "Don't let yourself be deceived by appearances. You should know that since…oh ho! Apparently we don't talk about that," she giggled, eyeing Merlin. She jumped down from the branch of the tree and landed on her feet with a proud smile.

Merlin panicked slightly as Arthur looked so confused.

"What is your name?" Merlin asked softly, as if she was talking to a regular child.

And the little girl beamed at her, like she was her most favorite person in the world. "My name is Aurora."

"We seek a cure for my companion here," Arthur said in a very kingly voice.

The girl's eyes went sad. "I know. It's dreadful what you have. I do hope you can make it through the whole path."

"You know why we're here?" Merlin questioned, squatting down so she was eyelevel with the girl. Her hair was done in two pigtails, each curly and blonde. She was quite adorable.

The girl nodded slowly and then tilted her head to one side. "I like you. You seem very nice," she tentatively reached forward and took Merlin's hand in her own. "Can I be your friend?"

Merlin blinked at the girl in surprise. She hesitated, glancing a look at Arthur who just stared at the little girl with suspicion. "Yes," Merlin answered slowly. "We'll be good friends."

The little girl gave her a bitter sweet smile. "Oh, I do hope you stay alive so we can be friends forever!"

Merlin grinned at the girl and gave her hand a squeeze. "So where do we need to go?"

Suddenly the girl went very serious and she pointed to a line in the dirt that was in front of them a bit of a ways. "That is the line of entry. You must leave your horses behind. I am here to warn you. Once you go in, you can't go back out the way you came. The only way it forward. If you can make it through my path then an honorable request will be granted to you. I cannot, however, guarantee that your request is honorable."

"Is it dangerous in there?" Merlin asked softly.

The girl gave her a warm smile. "Not if you're a true hero." And then, just like that, she was gone. She raced across the line with a flash and seemed to disappear.

Merlin slowly turned to Arthur who gave a small shrug. "Shall we go on?"

Merlin didn't move. She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I think we should go back."

"Not this again," Arthur sighed, stepping towards her. "I'm your King and I command you to do everything in your power to save yourself!"

"Arthur you're going to get yourself killed over a servant!" Merlin cried and her eyes began to water again. "I don't want to die Arthur. In fact, I'm a little scared to die…but I don't want to have your blood on my hands just before I die. It's not fair. Emrys never should have suggested this place. She's…she's delirious if she thinks I can be a 'true hero'! Arthur you could get killed because of me! You could die!"

"You're not just a servant and you know it." Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin's shoulders forcefully, shaking her slightly in his anger. "You're the worst servant I ever had!...And the best friend." And then he shut his eyes and let ago, calming down. "Don't you dare let me live my life with your blood on my hands. I'm not strong enough for that." Realizing what he was doing, Arthur released her quickly, causing her to stumble.

Merlin just stared at her King in wonder before curling her hands tighter into fists. "We're crazy for doing this," she declared before walking slowly onward.

"You're probably right," Arthur agreed. "For once," he added and he stepped across the line, pulling her with him.

"Yea!" came a squeal of delight. "I was worried you wouldn't come!"

Merlin blinked in confusion. Aurora was before her again…or someone who looked just like her. But a few years older. This girl's hair was in a single braid with a taller figure. She had to be twelve or so. "Aurora?"

The girl's smile widened and she cocked her head to one side. "Welcome to The Hero's Journey." A beat, a pause of time in silence as the two friends stared at the young girl who had just gotten a little older in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly the girl went very formal and held up a fanned out hand, pulling down each finger as she went. "Strengths and weaknesses, Pride, Bravery, Wisdom, Empathy. These are of the five points of a hero. These are the five tests you must past. If you cannot, you will surely die," she finished solemnly. "You will be tested as a pair. If one of you should fail, the other can still go on. However, if one of you is to succeed, that does not mean both of you do so."

"How old are you, exactly?" Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Arthur rolled his eyes and stepped towards her. "Many have tested me, I will not fail now."

But the girl smiled with what seemed to be age and knowing. "But tell me, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, how many times have you been tested with Merlin?"

And for whatever reason, the words _Weakness _and_ Strength _came to mind_. _Arthur frowned at her and tilted his head to the side as if he were the child and not the other way around. "What do we do?"

She giggled, acting very much like a little girl again. She fanned out her hands and splayed them ahead of her and grinned. "You go down the path of course! Hurry up, Merlin! Come on, Arthur!"

"Arthur," Merlin whispered under her breath, "if magic can't be used here…why does all of this work?"

Arthur shrugged. "For all I know, magic can be used here and Emrys was wrong. Doesn't matter now."

Merlin sniffed indignantly but nodded slowly. "Well, looks like we have a long walk ahead of us, huh?"

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh and took off walking. Merlin fell behind him a bit and was a bit surprised when Aurora came up next to her and took her hand.

"Isn't the forest beautiful?" she asked with a radiant smile.

"Is it always like this?" Merlin asked, swinging the little girls arm playfully as they walked.

The girl gave her a mischievous look. "Maybe not always. The summer air can change very quickly when it sees fit."

Arthur looked back over his shoulder at the two girls and was amazed at how calm Merlin was standing next to Aurora. If he thought that she wouldn't be scared stiff, he'd probably have introduced her to Emrys at some point. But he'd been so convinced he had to protect her from the sorceress. Merlin seemed, however, comfortable holding Aurora's hand, even if she was a magic user.

"Are you a sorceress?" Arthur said, interrupting a nonsense conversation between the females behind him.

"Me?" Aurora smiled.

"Who else would I be talking to?" Arthur asked with impatience. "Why are you able to use magic here, I thought this place didn't allow magic."

The girl thought it over for a moment before pulling Merlin's hand forward with her and running up to snag Arthur's. "I'm not a sorceress. I can't do any magic." The girl now stood between Merlin and Arthur, holding their hands softly.

Arthur blinked down at the hand in his for a moment. It was so small and fragile. He blinked and finally the words registered in his head. "You can't do magic? But how did you…you grew!"

The girl let out a little laugh and she held his hand tighter. "This path _is_ magic. Every challenge you face will be brought to you by magic. One down, four to go."

Arthur stared at her. "We already passed a test?"

"Bravery," the girl beamed up at him, her braid swinging behind her as she walked.

"When did we do this?" Merlin asked in surprise.

"You crossed the line," the girl explained, "didn't you?"

"Where are your parents?" Merlin finally questioned after a long silence.

The girl looked very sad, suddenly, and she let go of their hands and stopped. "Dead. But it's okay." The two looked back at the girl sadly until she blinked back the watery eyes and smiled. "I have to go now, but I'll see you later!" she declared. And then she raced forward, and once again was gone.

* * *

After hours of walking down the long path, the sun began to set down. It was then that Merlin first felt the chill. The hot, summer day was turning to a cold night. Neither she nor Arthur thought much of it….until it began to snow.

The two of them were left to bundle up in whatever they had and fight through the cold. They built a fire and tried to get warm.

But even with the small fire, the cold was bitter and inescapable. The small warmth that the flames gave off seemed to be sucked away by the chilly bite in the air. Snow whirled around them, mocking them for their coldness. They were soaked to the bone and both feeling the drain of the weather.

They sat on either sides of the fire, wrapped up in blankets and trying to inch closer to the fire. Arthur couldn't recall a time ever being so cold in his life.

"Arthur?" Merlin said quietly, the sound almost whisked away with the wind.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked, pulling his blanket tighter around him.

"I need…I need to tell you—err…ask you something," Merlin told him, her eyes looking right into his, so serious, so emotional.

"And what is that?" Arthur asked, stifling a yawn. It was then, looking at her, that Arthur noticed how serious that gaze of hers was. "What's wrong?"

Merlin, realizing that Arthur meant to get up to see what was wrong with her she shook her head. "Nothing, nothing," she motioned for him to sit down. "It's just that…if we don't complete this quest in time, or it won't heal me…I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," Arthur vowed with a nod.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly, "this sickness will kill me slowly and painfully…I don't want to go through that. So if in one week I'm not better…I want you to kill me."

Arthur stared at her, dumbfounded. He meant to open his mouth to say something but closed it quickly, unsure what to say. What she asking him to…

"I would do it myself, if Gaius hadn't snatched back the poison I'd stuffed in my bag when I wasn't looking," Merlin told him sheepishly with a grin. But that grin slowly dissipated into nothing. "I don't think I'd be able to do it myself any other way. You're the only one with the sword and you sleep with the damn thing. Promise me now, Arthur, when the time comes you wont let me go through that pain."

Merlin felt bad, it was like lying. But not. It wasn't the pain of herself she was fearing, it was all the pain Morgana would inflict in control. But she couldn't let that happen.

Arthur stared at her from across the fire, a twinge in his heart sang out in pain. "I—I promise Merlin, that I won't let this sickness kill you like that."

Merlin relaxed a great deal, her eyes softening and her lips turning up into a cold smile. "Thank you Arthur. For everything."

Of course, Arthur had no intention on killing his maidservant. She was his best friend, and he didn't care if she liked it or not-he cared a great deal about her. So he'd save her. He'd do everything in his power to save her.

Merlin stuck her hands in her armpits, shivering in the night air. It billowed through their campsite. She pulled up her knees to her chin, wiggling her toes to make sure they were alright, cold, but alright. She leaned against the tree and shut her eyes. But she couldn't stop shivering, the freezing feeling sunk through her skin and seemed to be rushing through her with her very own blood.

Arthur hadn't even mentioned the cold. He was too kingly to admit that he was half frozen. And Merlin could not make herself warm without magic. Still, she remained silent as well. She quirked open an eye to see Arthur shivering across the way. He wouldn't say anything. She shut her eyes again and remained silent.

She flashed open her eyes when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Arthur had gotten up and walked around the fire towards her. He sat next to her, their thighs and shoulders pressed against one another. He grabbed her opposite shoulder, holding her tight. He took his blanket and draped it around their shoulders and then moved her blanket so that it covered both of their legs.

"What are you—" Merlin asked before realizing what he was doing.

"Trying not to let you fr-freeze to d-death," Arthur said trying his best not to stutter but the cold was taking its toll. "G—Gaius would be very unhappy w-with me."

"I'm fine," she told him, pushing him slightly.

Arthur gave her a look that said _yeah right._ "Well I'm cold."

Merlin snorted but could feel herself warming up already. "Well, I might have been a little chilly." She curled slightly into his arm and then she could feel his warm breath on her forehead.

Merlin could have sworn she saw something; words appear in mid-air, suspended by nothing. _Pride_ gleaming in the air. She blinked, and they were gone. Half frozen, she ignored it and just leaned closer to Arthur. She looked up at him to see that his eyes were closed and that the King had fallen to sleep already. He looked much warmer.

She remained still and stiff for the longest time. She was afraid that the slightly movement would wake him. She felt awkward, being so close to him. But he was so warm against the chilly air. Her pride was getting in the way a bit, due to the fact that she didn't want to have to rely on anyone for everything. But then, after a bit of consideration, she figured that Arthur was an exception.

She laid down her head between his shoulder and his chest hesitantly before she too drifted off.

During the night, Arthur's head fell to land on top of hers lightly and Merlin curled closer to him, sweeping her legs up to rest on his. They were both comfortable enough that they drifted into a very heavy sleep.

* * *

The night passed and the sun rose. The snow just melted away and left no trace of cold behind. The trees and flowers looked unchanged by the snow that had been there only hours before. It looked like summer again. It was almost as if there had never been any cold.

Arthur was the first to wake, his head shot up and he realized where he was. Then looking down, he blushed, realizing how they were. But he didn't dare wake her. She had been so cold and tired the night before, her tiny limbs shivering in the night. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was just as cold. Still, she deserved the sleep.

The problem was, he couldn't move and let her sleep. It was one of the other. Deciding the last thing he wanted was to have her sleeping on him, he decided on waking her up and moving away. And yet, he just sat there, watching her slender sleeping form. She breathed lightly, her shoulders moving up and down with each small breath. He found that he only pulled her closer to him and couldn't help but smile as she slept.

After awhile Arthur knew they would have to be going soon. "Merlin," he said in a low voice but she didn't move. "Merlin. Merlin!" but she remained asleep. He reached for her shoulder and shook it lightly but all she did was groan softly and turn ever so slightly. "Merlin," he whispered once more, more urgently. He put his hand on her cheek and suddenly her eyes shot open.

She stared at him for a second and then where they were and then as quick as humanly possible while not leaving their site, she shot away from him. She turned away, blushing deeply. "Morning Arthur."

Arthur wasn't sure how to reply so he just stayed quiet.

A half hour later and they were moving on once again.

* * *

**Well, I tried really hard not to make it like...boring...but I think it might have been anyway. I promise my next chapter will be better and you might even see a romance begin! Thanks for reading!~CJ**


	8. At a Loss

**Hi guys! I don't really have anything to say. Haha Enjoy!**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

"Tell me about Emrys," Merlin said out of the blue. They'd taken a pause in their long walk for the day, sitting against trees.

Arthur froze, turned to look at her, and stared. "What?"

"Emrys," Merlin repeated. "I've not met her, so tell me about her. What is she like? How does she look? What do you think of her?"

Arthur slowly began to walk again but more thoughtful with each step. "Emrys is…well she's like no one you've ever met. You look at her and you can tell how beautiful she is. Her hair is long and black like night, and her eyes glow gold when she uses magic. She stands tall and proud and confident. And she gives off an aura of power. But.."

"But what?" Merlin asked softly, hiding the blush that lit up her face.

"She doesn't act arrogant or like she is better than others. She is humble and kind. She speaks in a soft voice. And even if I can't see most of her face, I have a feeling that it is a kind one. She…well she's pretty remarkable."

Merlin didn't say anything but Arthur could see a small smirk playing on her lips for no reason. "Beautiful, huh?"

Arthur blinked. "Err—"

She looked at him sideways, smirk growing. "If you trust her so much, why haven't you legalized magic yet?" Now Merlin wasn't being serious, not really. She figured Arthur would need time.

But Arthur shrugged. "Camelot isn't ready for that. But Emrys...when I get back I will make a law that allows certain sorcerers ability to use magic in Camelot at my approval. Starting with Emrys."

Merlin stared in shock. "You aren't serious."

"I am," Arthur said but then he faltered. "Why? Do you think I'm wrong?" And then he was looking for his servant's approval. For whatever reason, Arthur found that he was making the right decision when Merlin approved it. It was as if her approval confirmed he was doing his job right.

She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I think that…I think that you're the king and if you trust her then…then I guess she must be good."

Arthur smiled fondly at his maidservant before standing. "I guess we should be going."

Merlin sighed, nodding. She pushed herself off the ground, stepping away from the tree her back had been pressed against. She silently contemplated telling him the truth right there. But something held her back. She was sure he wouldn't kill her. But he would be mad for the lies. And then there was the fact that she was beginning to notice things.

When she was with Arthur, she was happy. Merlin was pretty sure that she was going to die. How would they make it through this strange place? But she was happy. She was with Arthur, joking, laughing, and smiling. She could actually be okay with this being the end. She wondered if maybe, maybe she was falling in love with her King. And it frightened her.

"Hello!" Came a happy voice that Merlin and Arthur recognized.

"Aurora!" they both turned to smile at the small girl. But they were once again surprised to find her not that small. She was at least fifteen year old. Her hair was down, blowing in the air. She was becoming quite beautiful.

That was when another test for Wisdom was given, followed by a test, just for Arthur, on Empathy.

By the end of the day the two of them were tired, worn, and overall: exhausted.

They had to be done, needed to be done. How could they go any farther?

"Arthur, I do say, next time," Merlin struggled to catch her breath, "next time we are bringing the horses."

Arthur chuckled and nodded.

But it was then that a great dome of stone rose up from the ground, surrounding them on all sides.

"What in the—" Arthur stared around, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"This is the final test," Aurora's voice sounded loud, ringing through the cave. She appeared before them with a flash of light. "And only one of you may leave this place alive. I'm sorry."

She looked to be in her early twenty's now, with hair that was like honey, and eyes that were like the clear sky. She had become a beautiful woman before their eyes. "You will battle with these," she let her hands rise and two swords appeared, "and whoever wins will shout one of your names. Whatever name is shouted, their own or their companion's, that person will be freed from this place. The loser will not be permitted to leave. They will soon die painlessly inside."

Merlin stared, dumbstruck. "What does this test?"

"Strengths and weaknesses," Aurora said in a sad voice, "one of you may be at a slight disadvantage in here. So how could you win?"

That was when Merlin realized that inside the cave magic would not work. To beat him, she had to win at swords. This was something she knew she could not do. She had to think fast, perhaps tell him she was a sorceress so that, in his anger and hate, when he won he would call out his own name. But surely, without the ability to use magic inside there, how could she prove her ability? He would think she was lying to make him save himself.

Aurora left, again with a flash of light. She was gone.

Arthur looked up at Merlin from across the dome and smiled. If he was going to have to die, at least it was saving her. She was worth it, wasn't she? She was worth everything. But looking over at her, she looked terrified. He gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry Merlin, I'm not going to leave you to die here."

"Arthur, don't say that!" she shrieked.

"We came all this way for you," he pointed out, "and I'm not about to let you die now."

"You're talking about giving up your life for mine."

"Yeah," Arthur said, a smile ghosting on his lips, "I guess I am."

She had no option but to accept that she and Arthur Pendragon were going to have to fight on skill alone. If he won, he would call out her name, saving her and leaving himself to die.

And she knew what she had to do.

She raised her sword, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't let you win, Arthur. The people need you. I will not let you sacrifice yourself for me."

Arthur met her eyes sadly, but shook his head. "I'd never let you die." He took up his sword again and then sprang forward.

The swords met with a clang. Arthur was careful to not hurt her as he spun around, attacking his sword. He was overcoming her, easily blocking each blow, while being able to quickly throw his own attacks. She closed the distance between them, but she knew he was winning. He was going easy on her, making himself a winner without even having to hit her with his sword.

He raised his sword to knock hers aside and claim victory when Merlin stepped forward. In a desperate attempt, she leaned into him. Her lips brushed against his softly, and she only hesitated for a moment. If she was going to die anyway. So she gripped the sides of his arms and deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. It was like the world had stopped spinning. He hesitated. It was quick, over in a second.

She stepped back and looked into his eyes. For a half a heartbeat of a moment, he was in a daze. His eyes were veiled in shock and wonder. Merlin took the moment to quickly hold her sword to his throat, steady and sure. "I win."

When Arthur regained his understanding, it was too late. Her sword and his began to melt away in their hands. They turned to dust, the fight was over.

"You cheated," Arthur accused in disbelief and pain.

She smiled, a tear falling down her face, burning like fire. She kept her eyes locked on his and she raised her voice, "Arthur Pendragon."

"No!" he shouted, but quite suddenly, there was a flashing light that surrounded him. And then he was gone. "Merlin!" there was a muffled cry from the other side of the wall.

"Arthur!" she shouted back. Desperately she shouted into the wall, as though she could shout the barrier away.

"Merlin!" He shouted louder, more excited. "I'm going to get you out of there! I will! I won't leave you. I promise!"

"Arthur," she said softly, "just go. Please, just go."

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed again. He was pounding something against the dome. "Merlin!"

Slowly, Merlin put her back to the wall and sank to the ground. "Please Arthur," she said in a small voice that was so quiet she knew he couldn't hear her, "please don't stay here."

And on the other side of the dome, a strange black mist had begun to appear. It hissed, dragging it's way slowly to her. "It's here, Arthur," she said louder so he could hear, "tell Gaius he should tell you everything."

"What are you talking about," Arthur screamed in fury, "don't give up on me Merlin!"

And then she could hear the hammering on the wall, as if he were trying to break through it with a stone. Again and again he rapped it against the wall.

The black smoke thickened in the air, and Merlin let a few tears fall. "It's okay, Arthur," she kept saying as he thudded the stone against the barrier.

Finally, the rock stopped and Merlin smiled. "Don't make me die in silence, Arthur," she said loudly with a chuckle.

"Merlin," he sobbed and he fell with his back against the other side of the wall. "What can I do?"

"Well, what will you ask for now?" Merlin asked. "You won't be able to help me…but what if you ask for invincibility? Wouldn't that be great, Arthur? I'd like to know you were safe."

Arthur was silent for a long time. "Maybe for Camelot's safety," he offered in a croaky voice.

"Yes, that's a grand idea," Merlin agreed. It was becoming hard to breath now. "It would be nice to know that all this wasn't for nothing."

"Yeah," Arthur agreed and he felt his own tears run down his face.

"Well, you'll need a new maidservant," she told him, "so make sure you don't get a good one. You need someone to keep you on your toes."

"I'll need someone as idiotic as you," Arthur agreed, his eyes leaking faster.

"Oh no," Merlin was barely able to breathe now. "You'll need someone just as quick witted as I."

"You think so?" Arthur chuckled. "And what does your wit do for me exactly?"

But he was only met by silence.

"Merlin? Merlin?" he shouted in fear. "No, Merlin!"

And the walls of the cave opened up, and Merlin fell upon the ground.

Arthur clutched at her, drawing her to him. She was paler than he'd ever seen her. She was still and silent. She had no heart beat, and took in no air. "Wait," he begged the lifeless body. "There is something I didn't tell you."

But Merlin didn't reply, didn't move, didn't breath.

"I love you," Arthur told her softly, and he held her closer. He rocked her back and forth with more tears than he'd ever shed for anyone. "I love you Merlin."

But he was alone. And for the first time in his life, Arthur was at a loss.

* * *

**Tada! okay In know it was like super short and I just killed off the MC... but review? Please? They make me so happy! ~CJ**


	9. Surviving Strengths

**I know. I'm really mean. But I loved that chapter. This chapter, however, has to be my favorite. I loved writing it, it was like the most fun so far. I really really really hope you like it.**

**Thank you for reviewing and making my christmas awesome! **

**~Claire Jefferson~**

* * *

_Arthur clutched at her, drawing her to him. She was paler than he'd ever seen her. She was still and silent. She had no heart beat, and took in no air. "Wait," he begged the lifeless body. "There is something I didn't tell you."_

_But Merlin didn't reply, didn't move, didn't breath._

_"I love you," Arthur told her softly, and he held her closer. He rocked her back and forth with more tears than he'd ever shed for anyone. "I love you Merlin."_

_But he was alone. And for the first time in his life, Arthur was at a loss.  
_

"It's up to you now, Merlin," Aurora said with a whisper as she gazed down from her tree. She watched Arthur, who looked torn and broken. "You've shown that even when you don't have magic, you can be powerful, your weakness has been overcome….but what about your strengths? Can you overcome them? Lust for power is a common thing. None have ever survived such a test before, but then, you are not a common person."

Arthur's sobs subsided, his chest heaving with pain. "Merlin," he breathed with a sadness that could break a heart.

Aurora sighed. She was looking about forty now, with a few wrinkles and a bit of graying hair. And yet, she felt so much older as she watched the young King, with shaky hands. "Arthur," Aurora called to him.

Arthur tensed but he didn't even turn to find her, didn't even look or move. He just stayed there, brushing the lifeless girl's hair from her face. "Don't. You did this to her. Unless you want to die, you will stay away from me."

Aurora smiled sadly. "Arthur, many have taken this path and failed. And I have read the minds of each man that died here as he took his last breath. Mankind always seem to think about their past before they die, as though he were frantically searching for proof that he truly lived. But Merlin, she thought only of the future. She wished the best for you and Camelot."

"Just go away," Arthur begged, holding Merlin closer to his body.

Aurora shut her eyes in sadness. Merlin had not stirred. She had failed the test then. Huh. Many times Aurora had watched those fail the test and die. Few had ever made it this far, and none had ever made it further. But never had she felt so sad.

She had been Merlin's friend, had she not? Merlin had been kind to her, had smiled and held her hand. Merlin was dead now, though. And even Aurora did not have the power to bring her back.

Arthur didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, rocking Merlin. He had stopped crying awhile back, his throat now sore from screaming. He stared off into the distance, singing a song under his breath that he thought he had forgotten ages ago, a silly song his nursemaid had sung to him as a boy when he was sick or hurt. The words came out like the wind, whispering them to no one with a raw hum. His clutch on Merlin was loose, and her limp body just hung in his arms.

_We mustn't forget the brilliant sky_

_That meets that trees that grow so high_

_And the song that slips through the pine_

_Like an old fond memory of mine_

_Like the gurgling of the stream_

_I once heard in a dream_

_An echo of a blue jay's song_

_ The light is never wrong_

_We can never know the truth_

_ Until we're fed with lies_

_ And we can never know true happiness_

_ Until we've had our share of cries_

* * *

Merlin found herself in a dark place, so dark and cold that she wondered if she had entered hell. But no, wasn't hell supposed to be lit with fire? Not hell then. Something else. Was this death? Was she dead? Where was Arthur?

"Alerai," she whispered and her palm opened with light. So brilliant was this light that Merlin sucked in her breath with shock. Everything around seemed to light up now, the light reaching every corner of the existence before her.

"Hello?" she whispered softly through the silence, only to have no reply. "Is there anyone here?" she tried louder.

And then there was a soft sound that began to quickly increase in volume. It was a terrifying sound that made Merlin freeze. It was not a roar, or a scream, a cry, a whimper, a shout, or a bellow, not even a word. It was laughter, a cold, hard, laughter. It rang through the light, seeming to make it shake. It flew through again, this time louder.

Merlin's eyes darted from left to right, trying to locate the source, fear squeezing inside of her.

"Ha!" the laughter died down and Merlin turned. There was a girl standing before her, smiling.

She was beautiful with pale skin and dark hair. Her eyes were a brilliant gold and her cheeks were raised and defined. She wore a brilliant gold dress that was silky and completely see-through. Beneath it was unblemished ivory skin that shaped in a perfect way. The smile that graced her lips was both beautiful and terrible. Her red lips pulled softly around her white teeth. She gave off a feel of both darkness, and light. And around her head, lying softly in her dark locks, was a gold crown.

The longer Merlin stared, the more frightened she became. She was looking at herself, a beautiful, dark version of herself. She held herself high, as though she was a mighty being. She was a small, slender being, and yet, she was larger than life.

"Hello, Merlin," she whispered with amusement, her voice thick with glee. "How I've longed to meet you."

"Who are you?" Merlin asked slowly, her voice trembling.

"Who am I?" the woman pondered the question for a moment. She took a step forward, fanning out her hands so that she seemed a great deal more frightening. "I am the queen of all existence, the ruler of the dark and light. I am power, and I am greatness. I control the fate of the world at my whims and desires. I have everything I ever wanted, and I am content to be magic. I am the fear inside the hearts of men, as well as the desire. I am magic, and magic is me. I am Emrys. I am you. Or who you could—or rather want—to be."

Merlin took a step back, her head shaking slowly. "No, you're wrong. I'm—I'm not like—"

"Like me? Powerful? Beautiful?" Not-Merlin cackled again. "But you are. You hide beneath your silly male clothing, tying your hair behind you. But that Galahad fellow, handsome guy, he saw. But you were right about him, he's a fool. He saw your beauty, but what of your power?"

Merlin swallowed, staring at the girl before her, hanging on the words that echoed through her head. "What do I care about being beautiful and powerful?"

"Everything," she grinned widely. "And nothing. You want to be admired, to be held highly. You may pretend to be a worthless servant, Merlin, but I know better. You could be more than a Queen, you could be a God of mankind. You could rule the world and take only what you wanted. Beauty, power, magic, control. You want it all, you crave it. With some of it, you're half way there. All you have to do is reach out and take it. Any man would do anything for you if you'd just cast aside your silly ideals of how you must behave. You're better than them. People should be ruled by their betters."

"No," Merlin whispered, trying to deny the want of it all. Her whole hearts screamed in contradiction, but in some deep recess, a part of her, small but very real, knew it was true. She did want that. She wanted recognition and love. She wanted power and respect.

"Yes." And then the other Merlin's smile grew. "But I know why you want it all. I know who you want to impress."

And then, next to the Not-Merlin, stood Arthur. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyes stretching across her with desire. The Not-Merlin smiled as Merlin blushed, looking away.

"I know your mind, for it is mine," Not-Merlin whispered. And her eyes flashed. And suddenly they were standing in Camelot's halls while everyone stared at Not-Merlin with awe and fear. She was loved by them, and feared by them. Her power, her beauty, her magic. "All that you want is in your grasp. You could rule Camelot, have Arthur, bring back magic."

"No," Merlin shouted but even she could hear her own fear in her voice. "I am not Morgana, I will not take Camelot by force. I will not become a false Queen."

Not-Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Then simply make Arthur yours. The lover of the ruler is the real ruler anyway. Make him love you, and let your control be there. It would be nice, wouldn't it? To have him at your command for once? To have him at your mercy for once?"

Merlin could feel the tears prick at her eyes as the woman before her continued.

"As for Morgana, she is a joke. She wants control but she doesn't have the means to take it. I have everything we desire. What you want is already yours Merlin, it always has been. All we must do is take what is ours."

Arthur fell to his knees before Merlin, holding her hand to his lips to kiss it slowly. And then his eyes were on Merlin and he smiled. "Isn't this what you want?"

"No," Merlin said shakily and then weakly, "and yes."

"Then why don't you take it?" Arthur asked. "Whatever my Queen wishes, she can have." His voice was low, and Merlin realized he was under a spell. "Don't you want me, my queen?" Perhaps it wasn't even Arthur at all. None of this was real.

"Yes," Merlin chocked out with a sob. "But not like this. I want you to love me, as Merlin. Not as Emrys or anything else. Me, for my funny, stupid, clumsy person." And it took everything in her willpower to turn away from his eyes and put her hands out to stop him from coming closer. "You are my King! It is my destiny to serve you, and I want nothing more."

"Fool," Non-Merlin spat.

Merlin opened her eyes again to find them once more in the strange light. She was back in her clothing with her hair tied back and Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

"I offer you the world," Non-Merlin said with anger in her golden eyes, "And you throw it back in my face!"

"And in this world," Merlin asked, spitting each word, "how could I really be happy? Power comes to need, not desire."

Non-Merlin looked taken aback, her eyes searching Merlin's wildly. "You know they could never accept us how we are. We are magic, we are might, and they would hate us for it. And still, you only hope to help them. Why?"

And then Merlin did the only thing she could do. She stepped forward and put her arms around Non-Merlin in a hug. She drew her close, as one would embrace a dear friend. "Because if you take love, admiration and friendship from people it isn't really yours. Besides, I'm too…too soft hearted to do something like rule a country. Not to mention I have no desire for slaves."

Non-Merlin went stiff in her arms with surprise. "You can't lie to me, I know what you want." But this time it was her voice that was muffled with defeat. "You can't destroy the darkness inside of you."

"You're right," Merlin agreed, "Everyone has a little darkness inside of them. But it isn't our darkness that defines us, it's our light. And you know what, being all-powerful sounds like it would get boring after awhile."

And the Non-Merlin smiled, and her eyes stopped glowing gold, returning to their beautiful blue. She tilted her head to one side and her clothing and hair changed. She grabbed Merlin's arm and whispered to her so softly, Merlin almost didn't hear.

"He loves you, you know," she told her with a smile. "He loves you, even without the power. Arthur is better than Galahad because he does not love power, his love _is_ power. It is his love that makes people want to fight for him, die for him, live for him. He loves us, and we love him. And maybe someday, that will be enough."

And then the light went out. And Merlin was surrounded once more by the darkness of her own desires. But then Merlin could hear singing, a soft whispering singing… It sounded like Arthur.

Her eyes opened first, and she was met by light. She blinked away the fog and stared up. Arthur was holding her, rocking her with anguish written across his face. His eyes were red from crying, and his gaze was lost to the emptiness inside of him. His arms were slack around her, but careful.

Merlin didn't move as she recalled what had happened. She had been in a cave, dark and alone. A fog of black had filled the air, filling her lungs. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. And then suddenly she'd been swallowed by the darkness.

And all of the things that had followed, the other Merlin, had that been a dream? Had that been real? And why was she alive? Shouldn't she be dead?"

His arms were warm against her skin. She watched him for a moment before pulling in a sharp breath. "Arthur?"

And the faint hum stopped, and the rocking as well. Arthur went ridged, as if he couldn't bring himself to look down at her. It was as if he thought he had imagined it, and was only going to hurt himself more by hoping she was alive. But as his eyes pulled down to meet hers, they widened with surprise. "Merlin?"

She shut her eyes, too tired to talk much. "I'm okay, Arthur. Tired, but okay."

But Arthur wasn't. "I don't understand. You were dead. I—you—How are you alive?" He looked terrified and shaken. His hands began to tremble and his eyes widened with shock.

Merlin didn't have an answer for him, instead, she just curled towards him. "I think I….I think I passed a test."

"A test?" he almost growled. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice growing faint. "Will you just hold me, Arthur?" she asked without shame, she was so exhausted. "I am too weak now. Could you just hold me awhile longer?"

And Arthur's grasp on her tightened hesitantly, and then she was being held against his chest. His cry was silent as he rocked her, tucking her head beneath his chin. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I told you I don't get lost," she scolded him playfully as her voice drew out in a sleepy state. "I just take a few detours now and then."

"Only you could cheat death," he said through a choppy breath, "and call it a detour."

Merlin shut her eyes which felt heavy, like lead. A small smile played on her lips, and a warmth filled her chest. And she fell asleep with the smell of Arthur and the sound of his breathing.

Arthur stared down at her sleeping form, amazed. Had he imagined that? No, he could see the slow, stuttering rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She was alive. The color was returning to her face and she was beginning to warm in his arms.

His face slowly smiled as he clutched her even tighter. He never wanted to let go. He couldn't let her go, not after all that had happened. Not after what he had realized.

He loved her. He loved Merlin and he was not going to just let that go. He couldn't live without her. And that was actually a painful thought, how close he had gotten to losing her forever. She had died, saving him. The pain that he had lost her was still there, the memory was still too real. But she had come back to him. She had found her way back to him again.

"Never do that to me again, Merlin," he said in a low voice, his breath on her ear. "Don't leave me again."

But Merlin was asleep now, dreaming of happy things. It was like a weight had been lifted from her chest and she now had the whole world to look forward to. She had overcome her weaknesses in a rather…unconventional way. But it was her strengths that held her down, and were now no longer a burden that hung over her. She knew exactly what she wanted.

From her tree, watching the couple below, Aurora smiled. They weren't just heroes, were they? They were something special. Sure, heroes get remembered, but legends…they never die.

* * *

**Okay, a bit weird but I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you did too. I really hope it wasn't like majory weird or anything...Hope everyone had a great Christmas and has a wonderful New Year! ~CJ**


	10. Homeward Bound

**Hey yall! Thanks for reviewing, it's really appretiated! **

**Well, it's a week of finals and such for me so I've been majorly busy. Sorry for taking a few days longer than usual! But it's here now and ready to be read. **

**I really like Merlin as a girl because it is so much fun to write :)**

**Anywho, since I'm still trying to make it through my Merlin withdrawls... :'( I give you Chapter 11!**

**~Claire Jefferson~**

* * *

When Merlin woke up, Arthur didn't let go of her. They just sat there for awhile, her still in his arms, silently. Not that Merlin minded. She felt safe there after everything that had happened.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?" she said looking up at her King and best friend.

"What happened while you were….while you were…out…?" he asked hesitantly. She was scared, he could tell by the way she just let him hold her like a little child. She was terrified, her eyes looking at him, but not at him. It wasn't like she was scared of him, but rather like she was scared of herself.

Merlin didn't know how to reply. She pulled herself a little closer to him. "I…I just passed another test, I think. I was offered a lot of power…but I turned it down."

Arthur's hands tightened around her again. "Is that so?" He wanted to hold forever, promising her that nothing would ever hurt her again, that he would always protect her, that she'd never be frightened from that moment on. But he couldn't promise that.

Merlin nodded, sitting up for the first time in hours. She was relieved Arthur wasn't pressing the matter. "Where's Aurora?"

"Here," Aurora said, an old voice wafting through the air. "It's good to see you made it, Merlin. I think you're the only person in the world who could turn down all that power."

Merlin was shocked to see an old woman, wrinkled and hunched over with a cane. Her eyes were the same though, brightly sparkling towards her. "You've aged again."

Aurora smiled lightly, amusement lighting up her face. "I see you have regained your strength and curiosity."

Arthur snorted, standing while helping Merlin up to her feet. "What do you want?"

Aurora looked at him as if he were stupid. And perhaps, Merlin thought wryly, he was. "You passed the tests."

Arthur seemed to realize what she meant and he began nodding vigorously. "I'd honestly forgotten. I need a cure for Merlin, she's dying." And just like that, the realization he could still lose her crashed into him. He felt nauseous; his insides tightened.

Aurora looked to Merlin and nodded. "Alright, come here young King."

Hesitantly, Arthur stepped forward. He froze as he heard a voice in his head. _And why do you ask this of me?_

Arthur was startled, staring at Aurora who hadn't changed her facial expression. _To save Merlin,_ he thought back.

_But why is it so important that she is saved? _

_ Because…_Arthur shook his head. There were a million reasons. How could he list them all?

_Because you love her?_

Arthur felt his heart rate pick up. Oh, he knew he was in love with her, but it was all so real now. But she was right, wasn't she? That was why Merlin's life meant so much. _Yes, because I love her._

Aurora nodded in satisfaction with a smile. Merlin began to glow a light purple, the light licking around her like flames. She let out a yelp, taking a step back. "Is this magic? Yes…it is."

The glowing stopped and Aurora grinned. "You are healed."

Merlin blinked in surprise. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Merlin began to feel her eyes grow moist. "That's spectacular." She raced to Arthur, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm going to live, Arthur!" Her eyes pooled with happy tears.

Arthur was blushing profusely as he pulled away after a moment. "Of course, didn't I say you would?"

"And what will you ask of me?" Aurora asked kindly.

With eyebrows knitting together, Merlin stared in surprise. "What do you mean? I get a request as well?"

Aurora let out a laugh, her cheeks growing slightly pink. "Of course, you passed the tests as well."

"But I got what I wanted," Merlin sputtered. "I just wanted to live."

Arthur chuckled deeply, picking his sword up from where it was casted on the ground. "What about some more competence, that'd be handy. Maybe just ask for some brains."

Merlin sent him a playful glare, happy to see Arthur was back to his usual self.

"I don't really want anything," Merlin admitted. "Arthur made my wish for me. Can he make another request? Or can you make him invincible?"

Aurora looked at Merlin and shook her head. "No, your request must be something you want desperately." _Arthur's protection is your job. But making him invincible will not protect him if he is killed by magic that is special._

So it was useless to try to save Arthur like that. "Well then I don't want anything."

The old woman lifted an eyebrow at the young sorceress. "Nothing?"

Merlin shrugged. "There really isn't anything I want. I'm just happy to be alive."

Aurora titled her head to one side, considering the young girl. "Do you trust me?"

Arthur was about to shake his head and reply but Merlin beat him. She gave a curt nod. "Yes, I suppose I do trust you."

Arthur grimaced. Merlin was too trusting.

"Or you're not trusting enough," Aurora told him with a smirk, but her eyes returned to Merlin.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged a glance, and shrugged.

"Heroes," Aurora told them seriously, "throughout history, they will be remembered. But it is the legends, people like you, that never die. I will give you the best of the gifts that I can."

And then both Arthur and Merlin were swallowed once more by the blinding purple light. They shut their eyes, too bright to keep them open. And when they reopened their eyes, they were standing where they started, a few feet in front of a small line dug into the ground.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin and shook his head. "Next time we need to go on an adventure, we're going somewhere everything is really easy. No magic, no tests, no near death experiences."

Merlin nodded mutely, holding back a laugh.

"Look, the horses," Merlin pointed and smiled. She ran to her horse, petting its head softly. "Ya miss us?"

"Oh, come on, Merlin," Arthur ordered with a laugh. "We need to get going!"

"Right," Merlin nodded but the grin didn't shrink. "I'm glad I'm still alive, Arthur."

Arthur looked over at her and said, very seriously, "Yeah me too." And then he straightened up. "It would be a real chore having to find a new servant."

Merlin pulled herself on top of her horse. "I suspect you're right, Sire." And she didn't miss the smile that split onto Arthur's face, and the eye roll that followed.

The two set off, back to Camelot. But just as they were leaving eye sight of the strange path, Merlin looked over her shoulder. Standing there, hanging by the branch of a tree, was a little girl with golden hair and a beautiful smile. She waved her little hand at the retreating pair.

Merlin waved back, wondering just what that little girl…or old woman had done to them.

* * *

"Hey, Arthur," Merlin said in a small mutter as they looked to see Camelot in the distance. "I just wanted….I mean –Arthur, thank you for saving me."

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise. "…you're welcome, Merlin."

Merlin let a smile grace her face. "I'm glad that you were with me, Arthur."

Arthur didn't reply, he just tightened his grip on the reins and continued on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Merlin as she let her smile slide away. She suddenly gets this far off look in her eyes and breathing becomes faster.

"Merlin," Arthur calls to her softly, and that seems to bring her back. "Are you okay? You seem out of sorts."

Merlin smiles and nods at first, but then she seems to change her mind mid-way through and then nod becomes a shake. "I'm just a little…overwhelmed. I keep thinking that I…that I came very close to not passing that last test. And I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't." She remembers Not-Merlin's cackle, how beautiful she was in a terrifying way, how…evil she was. Maybe Merlin had conquered that…but that didn't mean that it couldn't return. And that was terrifying.

Arthur lets out a snort and that takes Merlin by surprise. "You're acting like a child, playing those _what if_ games. It doesn't matter what could have been, what matters is what is and what will be."

Merlin scoffed at him and shook her head, annoyed. But she found herself smiling. And realized that was what he had wanted. This made Merlin curious. Even though he was still Arthur in all the right ways, there was something different about him. Like Merlin, he had left that path a changed person. He had also realized something.

But she didn't ask; she just let her smile grow a bit more.

* * *

"Merlin?" Gwen smiled, rushing to her friend. "Oh, you're back!"

Merlin pulled her friend in a hug, smiling widely. "Yeah, only just."

Gwen nodded. "I'm glad. Was your hunting trip successful?"

Merlin took a step back from her friend. That was right. A hunting trip is where they'd told their friends they were going. "Yes, Arthur was insufferable the whole time as usual. Nothing new to report."

Gwen let out a giggle and Merlin's sudden serious demeanor shrank away and she smiled again. "Well I'm glad things went so well. Oh, but why don't we go somewhere else?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. She'd only just gotten back and went straight to Gaius. However, now it was time to go find Gwaine. He should be somewhere around. "Why? I wanted to go see a certain knight."

Gwen's eyes lowered as did her voice. "Because Gala—"

"Well the certain knight is right here," came a jolly, and yet cold voice.

Merlin's stomach churned as she recognized the voice. Before turning she straightened and took in a deep breath. "Galahad."

"Will you excuse us, Guinevere?" Galahad asked, smiling but not even looking the maid in the eyes.

Gwen flinched away from him, knowing the stories. "I was, actually, just about to take Merlin to—" she tried lamely.

"Don't make me request you to leave, formally," Galahad's eyes flashed.

"No," Gwen agreed quickly, curtsying and giving Merlin a sympathetic look. She took a few steps backwards, and then walked quickly away.

Merlin remained still, her eyes staying forward as Galahad circled her with a leer. "Have a good trip?"

"It was…fair weather while we were out," Merlin replied expressionlessly. Maybe she didn't really have any reason to fear him. There was nothing he could do to her. But the look he gave her, the words he said. They made a shiver run up her spine.

"Well, now that you're back in Camelot," Galahad began, bringing himself closer to her than was proper again, "perhaps we can spend some time together."

Merlin's eyes flashed to his briefly to see the lust and warrior in him. For she was just another conquest to him. "I'm sorry," Merlin said, in a voice that didn't sound sorry at all, "But Arthur will be needing me to attend to him quite often. I'll be very busy."

Galahad grabbed her arm as she meant to take a step away from him. "You could find the time, Merlin. You wouldn't leave me so lonely again."

Merlin had finally reached the point where the anger was just too much. She turned, resisting the urge to slap him, and glared. "You will find, Sir Galahad, that I am not the blind, deaf, or stupid sort of servant. I speak with the other servants and I know your games. You may have an eye for me, but it is not your heart lest you would not need so many other poor servant girls to occupy your time. You will never change, and neither will I. That being said, Sir Galahad, I believe you should release my arm now."

Galahad sneered. "All you have to do is ask for me," he said, not even trying to deny her allegations, "If that is what you wanted."

Merlin ripped herself out of his grip. "I don't want anything from you."

Galahad tilted his head to one side as if Merlin was confusing. "You'll come around. I could give you the world."

Merlin looked up to smile. "I've been offered that before."

"Merlin!" Gwaine let out a bellow, walking over to give her a hug. He pulled back to give Galahad a stone face. "Sir, Galahad."

Galahad stared Gwaine in the eyes for a moment before turning and leaving without another word.

"Gwen said I should come see you straight away," Gwaine commented, glaring after the disappearing figure. "I see now why that was."

Merlin forced a giant grin and then returned Gwaine's hug. "I missed you! How've you been?"

"Good," Gwaine smiled back at her. And then Merlin noticed the excited look about him, as if he were about to spering. "I don't know exactly how to go about this..but, uh, I have a request for you."

Merlin quirked her head to the side. "What?"

"I was hoping you could…you know with your specific…talents," he whispered the last part in case there were any around, "do me a solid favor."

Merlin rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Gwaine?"

"I need you to come up with a miracle to save Camelot."

Merlin's eyes widened as she face him once more, noticing the slight unease about him. "Gwaine…what is it?"

"Morgana," Gwaine said simply, but that one word seemed to weight heavy in the air.

* * *

It was early morning in Camelot. Few were awake as the sun was just beginning to rise upon the land as day broke. Light poured out from the hills to fall upon the kingdom. The sight was truly spectacular, streams of colors filled the sky. It was a shame really, that no one was awake to see its splendor.

And yet, inside her room, to the privacy of herself, her spell book, and a lit candle, was a young sorceress with such a future that no soothsayer could possibly foretell what might happen throughout her long journeys. Merlin studied the many words written inside the books pages. She was trying to get as much reading in as she possibly could before he would have to go and wake Arthur. It was so silent that few would believe it could ever be so calm and quiet with Merlin. For indeed, she did seem to attract commotion. Still, here in this moment, there was peace.

But Merlin knew there was a meeting this day of the round table. Gwaine had told her yesterday what the word that got back to Camelot had said. Morgana was amassing an army. And not just soldiers, powerful magic users. They marched to Camelot, they sought to destroy.

Merlin sighed, rubbing her eyes. She was tired, but she needed to learn as many spells as she could. She needed to be ready for Morgana and Mordred. They were going to great lengths to piss her off.

"Accendo," she said, suddenly pointing to a bit of extra parchment paper. A little fire ignited on its edge, burning it's way along the sides. Merlin smiled. Magic was exciting; the possibilities, endless.

"Merlin! Are you going to get up Arthur, yet?" Gaius knocked sharply on her door. "Today is an important day! He needs to be ready for the meeting."

Merlin groaned. She knew why Morgana had chosen now. In not long, Morgana assumed Emrys would be under her control. There would be no one to stand in her way. But Merlin was cured and there would be no controlling her. Not that Morgana knew that.

She stood from her bed, putting out the light and paper. She tucked the book under the floor board and made her way through the castle. When she got to Arthur's room she knocked, carrying his breakfast.

Arthur didn't fight getting up. Perhaps it was because of what the day would entail, or maybe it was because he hadn't really been sleeping, but worrying as he laid there, waiting of Merlin to retrieve him.

She laid his clothes out for him, from polished boots to gleaming sword. And then she sat there, in the silence. "We need to hurry."

Arthur grunted in agreement, his eyes down casted. He had been first to hear when they arrived, immediately asked to go to the castle as Merlin put everything away. She'd heard from Gwaine who'd been there when the spies had arrived the day before.

"You've heard then," Arthur sighed, his face twitching with anxiety.

"Of course," Merlin nodded, her hand gripping the side of her pants.

"What I don't understand," Arthur told her wearily, "Is why now?"

Merlin shrugged, turning away quickly. Making herself look busy, she refrained from turning back to him. "What will you do?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, disappearing behind the changing screen. "I don't know, I'll have to wait until I have all the details before I can make any decisions." He went silent. He knew that wasn't what Merlin meant. But he still didn't have all the details.

"I see," Merlin blinked back the fear that overcame her. Even she wasn't enough for an army of magic users.

Arthur reappeared from behind his changing screen. He reached for his sword, securing it. His eyes finally went to Merlin and she could see the fear in his eyes. It was a fear should couldn't place.

Some people called fear cowardly, as if to be unafraid meant they were brave. But Merlin disagreed, every man should fear. If not for his own life, then for the lives of others. Bravery did not mean being unafraid. On the contrary, being brave meant to be completely terrified, but going forward anyway.

"What is it?" she asked him, her voice lowering to a whisper as if talking to loud would startle him.

"What if," he began and then stopped to take a deep breath. "What if this is a war I, Camelot, can't win? What if Morgana takes my home, my kingdom, my people by force?"

Merlin grabbed his shoulder to push softly towards the door and follow him out as he began walking. "Then we go down fighting."

Merlin noticed Arthur make a fist on either side of him and then release. He was agitated. And he was unsure of himself. And Morgana was getting closer and closer to Camelot.

* * *

**Ugh! I hate Galahad. I know I wrote this but I have an extreme desire to go kick him. Stupid fictional jerk! haha well, that concludes Chapter 11. Please Reveiw-they are love. Until next time ~CJ**


	11. Of the Round

**Greetings, lovely fanfictioners! How are you? Happy MLK DAY! I give you chapter 11 and all the love in my heart! Thanks for reviewing, and please keep it up because it makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside! :) **

**~Claire Jefferson~**

* * *

Arthur sat back and shut his eyes as if the world was too much to bear to look at. "How long do we have?"

Leon hesitated for the first time since he had begun telling the tale of the information they had collected. "We estimate two weeks. She has magic, it's hard to judge what pace they'll be moving at."

Arthur nodded in understanding, pushing himself from the table and standing. He gripped the back of his chair as he thought, fighting the urge to begin pacing. "Then we gather the knights and ready the weapons. A war is coming."

"Arthur," Galahad stood from the chair that had once been Mordred's. "We'll make it through this. Camelot is strong."

"I know," Arthur smiled sadly.

"What will we do against the sorcery?" Percival asked, his eyes staring at the table as he tried to come up with a solution. "With what can Camelot answer their magic with?"

"Emrys," Gwaine said quietly. He leaned back in his chair nonchalantly and looked almost bored. As if he thought the current meeting was a waste of time.

"Gwaine," Elyan turned to his friend, "we know you have faith that this sorceress is good, but even if she is all that you say….even she can't bring down an entire army."

"Most likely she is working for Morgana, probably as a spy," Galahad huffed, his eyes darting to Arthur. "It's foolish to trust her, Arthur. You must see that."

Arthur turned around only slightly so that he could see his maidservant who stood just a few feet behind him. He caught her eye and then turned away. It was because of Emrys that Merlin was alive. He trusted her. It was about time he proved that.

"Emrys!" he called lightly, fearing slightly that she wouldn't come and he'd look like a fool. "Emrys!"

Merlin panicked. She didn't really think Arthur would want to see her with all the Knights in the room. But she had to act now.

Her eyes flashed gold and suddenly she was on the other side of the room. "Arthur," Emrys nodded her reply, neither kneeling or bowing, but smiling as if they were two children. "I'm glad to see your quest was a success, but while you've been away Morgana's been busy at work." She wore her usual dress, elegant and expensive looking. Her hair down, sweeping around her face that was covered with the shaped black smoke.

"You've heard," Arthur said, not a question. "But I called you here for another reason; I'd like to name you as a legal sorceress of Camelot."

Emrys took a step back, her jaw dropping. "Arthur, you can't be serious. Now?"

"I am," Arthur said, standing.

Galahad stood as well, protest in every fiber of his being, "You will tear down all that your father built!"

"I am not my father, Galahad," Arthur told him sternly.

"Arthur, I can't promise that I can face Morgana's magic army on my own," Emrys told him. "I…I have a few friends I could call upon but they're not…well some of them aren't exactly fond of your Kingdom."

"And if I legalize magic?"

Silence.

"What?" Emrys stared at him. "You mean it?" She couldn't hold back the smile that found its way to her face.

The Knights looked among themselves; none of them looked quite sure.

"Well, we'd need laws in place," Arthur said, suppressing the giant grin that threatened to spill across his face, "But you could be an advisor in that area."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin for the first time since Emrys had entered the room. And there she stood, with a blank expression and a slack stance, staring at Emrys. She watched the woman with glazed over eyes and Arthur couldn't help but wonder what she thinking about. If she agreed with his decision.

"Arthur you need to think this through," Percival said suddenly, "magic…in Camelot? Just because one sorceress has gained your trust."

"Don't be so rude," Arthur said calmly.

"No," Emrys waved at the King, almost as if she was dismissing him. "Sir Percival is right. You can't make this decision lightly, King Arthur. It will change you kingdom completely. You have to make sure it is what you want. I will not allow you to trick the many that will trust you either. Do not lie to me, and do not make the decision in a rush."

"I'm not," Arthur said, rather surprised with how Emrys was reacting. "I've thought about this a long time. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead, and so would Gwaine, Merlin, and who knows how many countless others."

Emrys stared at the King, unsure what to think. She knew that Emrys had gotten Arthur's trust, but Merlin had figured Arthur would need time to have trust in magic itself. She worried it was just because he was desperate to save Camelot.

"Very well," Emrys finally said, clearing her throat. "I will pay a few visits to those whom I know that might offer their magic to fight by my side…At noon the day after tomorrow I will return. You know where to be my King. Be ready, King Arthur, because Morgana will not play with you this time. She comes to kill." And with that, Emrys swept her eyes around the table and smile. "Don't worry though, you have powerful friends." And with that, Emrys disappeared.

Merlin blinked, taking the place back across the room. The dummy she had made had vanished, leaving her to watch the room turn to chaos.

Galahad was in rage. "I cannot stand for this. Everything your father worked for, you're throwing away all of it. You are standing for everything Morgana represents now!"

Arthur faced his old friend and gave a smile. "Morgana wants power, which is the only reason she storms Camelot. Emrys has proven herself loyal, powerful, and wise. I can't turn my back on her extended hand of friendship. Especially now, when Camelot is most in need."

Percival faced his king and bowed his head. "Yes, Sire." He paused. "You know, there was actually something familiar about her." And then he went silent.

Gwaine just sat in his seat, smiling with amusement. He wondered how things would have gone if everyone would have known who Emrys really was. He turned to look at Merlin who seemed to turn to him at the same moment. She winked at him with a half smile and turned away.

* * *

"So, you're not mad at how Galahad spoke during the meeting yesterday?" Merlin sneered his same but Arthur didn't notice. A day had passed since the meeting. It had gone on for hours after 'Emrys' had left. They had sat in silence mostly, exchanging glances of weary design. By the time they were finished it was late in the day. They all split up and decided to reconvene the following day.

Arthur glanced up at Merlin. "I understand his anger. He is an old friend of mine. I am actually relieved to know that he was that worried but…."

"But what?"

Arthur pondered his reply for a moment. "He is not the Galahad I remember."

"Really? From what everyone tells me, he hasn't changed a bit. But Arthur don't you think that it is possible that it is you that has changed, not Galahad?"

Arthur's head shot up to stare at her and blink in surprise. "Have I really changed so much?"

Merlin chuckled. "Arthur, when I first met you, you were a spoiled Prince. There was no chance you could have ever learned to trust a sorceress, magic, or command an army. Yet here you are, a King with power and wisdom. You trust magic, and can see past the end of your nose. You've come a long way."

Arthur paused. "Was that a compliment?"

Merlin stuck her nose in the air, shutting her eyes, "Of course not." But she cracked open an eye to see the smile that spread across Arthur's face.

Merlin stared down absent mindedly as she cleaned Arthur's boots. She began to sing softly under her breath, whilst shining the boots to perfection. "_We can never know the truth, __Until we're fed with lies, __And we can never know true happiness, __Until we've had our share of-" _

"Merlin?" Arthur called to her from his desk.

Merlin jumped and then turned. "What?"

Arthur stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Never mind."

He glanced back down at the maps before him. His mind was spinning.

There was a knock on the door. With a sigh Merlin stood, carrying the boots with her. She opened the door, surprised to find Galahad.

"Galahad!" Arthur quickly stood. "The meeting does not return for a few more hours.."

"Arthur," Galahad bowed his head with respect. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I took Merlin for a moment."

Merlin clutched the boots harder. "I'm sorry Sir Galahad but I have chores that I—"

"Of course," Arthur cut across her. He gave her a reassuring smile as she set down the boots slowly, reluctantly, but Arthur didn't notice.

"Only for a moment," Merlin promised as she followed Galahad out the door.

Arthur stared after her, watching the door shut behind her. Galahad liked Merlin, he knew that. And why, like any other person, wouldn't Merlin choose Galahad?

Merlin had heard him while she was 'dead'. She had heard him singing like an idiot and professing his love to a lifeless body. She knew how he felt. And it made his heart break in two. It all made sense now. How she wouldn't tell him what had happened to her while she'd been…well…dead. How she'd been acting different around him.

He swallowed and shook his head. He had more important things to think about at the moment. Emrys was doing her part; it was time to create plans. He wondered who Emrys had in mind. How many? Tomorrow at noon she would be there at the stone, waiting for him.

He stuck his pen back in the ink and sighed. Two weeks was the estimated time they had before Morgana stormed on Camelot. A powerful army she brought with her. Arthur suppressed another sigh and picked up the pen again. He twisted it around his fingers, looking up occasionally in hope that Merlin would come hurrying through the door.

But the wait seemed long. And time just kept passing. Soon the meeting would need to assemble.

Arthur finally stood, cursing under his breath, when the door swung open in front of him. Merlin tumbled inside. "Whoa," she froze, just an inch from running straight into him. "Sorry!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What took you so long?"

Merlin seemed lost for words. She opened her mouth and shut it again. She opened it once more and then again shut it. She seemed to have paled slightly and mumbled under her breathe. "Galahad needed to talk to me about a very serious matter."

"Were you able to help him?" Arthur squinted, unsure of what she was saying.

"Huh? Well I guess," she blushed a little and took a sideways step. "I think you were going somewhere?"

Arthur blinked and shook his head. "No, I guess not. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah," Merlin nodded vigorously. "Actually everything is great! It's wonderful, really."

Arthur felt his breathing stop as he stared at her. He knew what that meant. A serious talk, a smiling girl, a love. Galahad had proposed hadn't he? And Merlin…she'd accepted hadn't she?

"I'm glad," Arthur said but he didn't mean it, not really. "I've been thinking."

"That can't be good," Merlin teased him.

"I think it'll be alright if you skip the meeting. You don't really need to be there."

Merlin stared at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," Arthur nodded. "It'll probably take all day again and you could probably be more use to Gaius who needs more herbs."

She'd want to tell Gaius the 'good news' right away. And Arthur would probably be the last person she'd tell, if she ever told him. Maybe she planned to just let him find out. She knew how he felt. And now…well now he supposed he knew how she felt about him.

"Are you sure?"

"I can do my job without you Merlin," Arthur tried to sound arrogant and condescending, but it sounded more teasing than biting.

He knew once she was married she couldn't work for him anymore. She wouldn't need too. Galahad had money, a fine estate, good land. Merlin would leave Camelot behind. She'd be happy there, in her new home. She deserved to be happy.

But he'd miss her. He'd miss her jokes, her giant smile, her unexpected wisdom, and her insight. He'd miss her talking to the horses, and sneaking them apples when she thought he wasn't looking. He'd miss waking to her cheerful voice as if the morning was a great thing. He'd miss Merlin in every way. He wondered if she'd miss him the slightest. Did she think of him as a friend? Did she care at all?

"Well, alright," she gave him a huge smile. "I know we'll be alright Arthur. I have faith in you."

And that was all he need, he decided. So he watched her go and got ready for the meeting.

Merlin sighed. All her troubles had added to a point of no return. She had ninety-nine different problems, she smiled, but at least Galahad wasn't one.

She'd spent two hours with Anna, the maid who worked in the kitchens. Galahad had fetched Merlin because Gaius had been out in the town with the sick. Anna had discovered she was pregnant only a few days before. And she was a young girl, barely seventeen. She had no parents and didn't know what to do. She'd pleaded with Galahad to get her help. And he'd showed up with Merlin.

All hopes of courting Merlin were gone. No way would she marry a man if he had a child with someone else, especially if he intended to abandon the mother and child. He knew that. So he'd agreed to marry Anna before she gave birth to the child.

Merlin supposed that the marriage would have to be just days before Morgana came. She also knew that Anna love Galahad. She deserved happiness. Marrying the girl might be the only good thing Galahad had ever chosen to do. She'd known Anna a long time. She would make a good mother.

Merlin shut Arthur's door, leaving him as he wanted to be alone. Merlin wondered why he didn't want her to attend the meeting. But it didn't matter. She needed the time he had given her. She had a few people she needed to talk to.

* * *

"The King agreed to legalize magic in Camelot?" A woman in the crowd gasped.

Merlin, who felt not nearly as brave as she had among the knights nodded. "Yes." She wasn't in a long dress, or with a smoky mask. She stood before the druids as Merlin. And as usual, it just didn't feel adequate.

"I will follow you, Emrys," said an old man who smiled at her in reassurance. "We all trust you."

"It isn't her that I don't trust," said a man who leaned against a tree. He was glaring at the ground and his gaze went to Merlin. "You're King promises magic freedom, but is it only for those who fight for him? And what about after the fight? Will he take it away and murder us all in the night?"

"No," Merlin tried to plead with her eyes. "Trust me when I say that Arthur has changed and so has his view on magic."

A few in the crowd murmured in skepticism.

"We will fight for you," said one. "But we cannot guarantee the rest of the magical community will."

"I understand," Merlin bowed. "Those who do not wish to fight, may also be healers if they so wish. I know I am asking a lot. But I want to make Camelot a place where magic is welcomed."

The man who stood against the tree scoffed. "You dream, Emrys."

Merlin turned to him and smiled. "Well then let me make you a promise, oh skeptical one." Her eyes lit gold and the whole forest seemed to lighten in color. Every sight was enhanced, almost glowing. "I promise you that in Camelot, no harm shall come to you once this war is won. I promise you this with my magic, my power, my word." She exhaled and her eyes and the forest returned to the way it was.

The man looked around in alarm and awe. His eyes traveled back to Merlin and he shook his head. "Why?"

Merlin blinked in surprise. "Why what?"

"You've been persecuted like the rest of us, you've been frightened like all of us, you've felt anger for your kin like every single one of us. Yet not only do you fight for those who brought on the massacre, you ask us to lay down our lives for them as well. Is it because you are naïve? Is it because you are blind or stupid? Why do want to lead us to hell?"

Merlin took a step back in almost horror. Her eyes ran up and down the man in shock and confusion. "You don't get it, do you? Once upon a time, magic users with a bit of a sadistic side took over this land. They drove people into fear just as they have driven us into it. It's a continuous cycle that you now have an ability to break. Arthur isn't his father, he's doing his best to break the cycle. The Camelot he wants to build can be shaped by you, or left to ruins by you. You are the one who makes the decision now, do you back up the future Arthur wants, or the past Morgana wants?"

The man was stunned to silence, quickly looking away from Merlin. "Even if we fight, there are those who can't trust Arthur will hold up his word."

Merlin frowned and nodded. "Thank you for your words and trust. In one week, please come to the castle. We'll start getting ready there."

Mutters among the people broke out again but Merlin turned away and spun into a cloud of smoke. And she was gone.

* * *

**TADA! Please review, reviewers get hugs! Also, I have a questions! Now that BBC's Merlin series is over, what are you guys really into? What are the good shows that have become your addictions? I'll update soon, until then...Have a great week! ~CJ**


	12. Marriage Proposals

**This and the following chapter are very Merlin/Arthur focused. We will then deal with everything else. I'm sorry if this feels rushed but I was having ALOT of fun writing it. I was thankful for your many TV show favorites as I now have several new shows to start looking into. I'd also like to give big hugs to: **

Littleking3125, EmrysofWriting, saroura92, OneofTheGuys411102,Natasya Ivashkov, Mawii99, Anne-Lilian, Kezelle, Gen-in-the-Eve, Lady Slytherin of Camelot, Lady Blade WarAngel, Nebriniel Peredhil, JACarter, musicnlyrics, Angeleye87, Pestis

And the anonymous reviewers: Random, QuarterVLQueen, and another Random

**Enjoy the chapter,**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

Arthur left the meeting, when it ended, feeling determined. They had plans, they had attack methods, and he knew every available fighter in the area and their capabilities. They were preparing for war. And yet, his mind kept going to Merlin.

He would be headed out to fight, leaving her behind. She would sit next to Gwen, with uncertainty in her heart of if he'd return or not. He knew she cared about him. He'd been lying to himself, moping in self misery when he'd figured what had happened. She'd risked her life time and time again for him. He had her loyalty. Galahad had her love. There were things about Merlin that he didn't understand. Things he wanted to understand. Things he'd never have the chance to understand if she left.

And then he stopped in his tracks. Galahad was at the meeting this day. He hadn't said anything, hadn't acted much differently either. Perhaps, he'd been wrong about the whole thing?

The thought made Arthur's stomach scrunch up. He needed to talk to Merlin. No matter what, he had to tell her how he felt. He had to tell her, before everything happened. He had to. She had to know. He couldn't fight without her knowing.

And even though the battle would take place in over a week, she had to know right away. And so Arthur went about the mission of finding her. He tried his room first, but found that empty. He ventured to Gaius's and he pointed him in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"He's still not back from the meeting?" Gwen asked as Merlin entered the kitchen. It was late, well into the evening. Supper was already prepared and Arthur's meal sat, waiting for him. But he had yet to return.

"No," Merlin sulked, staring at the cold sandwich before her.

"And why aren't you there again?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin's face darkened. "He thought I deserved some time to see everyone. I think he thought I couldn't handle it." At first the time had been must needed to go around from place to place in a fast, frantic manner, finding sorcerers high and low that she knew of. All had been hesitant, and a few had pledged themselves to her fight. But now, she wanted to see Arthur, to reassure herself he was safe.

"You really care for him," Gwen sighed as if it were the most romantic thing she'd ever heard. "It's so obvious. How can he not see?"

"I—" Merlin began to protest but lying to Gwen was never an easy task. "Well I, care for him, obviously. He's the King."

Gwen grinned in a knowing way, with a raised eyebrow and soft eyes. "He cares for you too, you know. I can tell, everyone can. Gwaine mentioned it the other day. And you know if Gwaine notices, it must be obvious." She giggled at the thought.

Merlin blushed, wishing she could read Arthur's mind sometimes. "It doesn't matter, my Knight in Shinning Armour, is a King. We could never be together."

"Speaking of knights, I spoke to Anna," Gwen said nonchalantly.

Arthur rounded another corner frantically, and then he heard Gwen's voice. He smiled. Where there was Gwen, there also was Merlin.

"Marrying Galahad," Gwen laughed. "I bet you're elated. It seems everything is just falling into place."

Arthur stopped in his tracks, just outside the kitchen entrance. His heart was hammering in his chest.

"Yes," Merlin laughed. "I don't think I've ever been more happy."

"Well, now, do you think he'll stop pining after you?" Gwen asked with a giggle. "Professions of love that could never be shared."

Arthur rested a hand against the cold wall. His eyes shutting in sadness. All his suspicions had been confirmed. Merlin had heard him, had agreed to marry Galahad.

"I can hope," Merlin shivered. "You know, I'm sure he just expected me to swoon into his arms. But there isn't much he can do now, marriage is a serious thing."

"Let's not talk about him anymore," Gwen decided seriously. "It doesn't matter anymore. Marriage is marriage and soon you won't have to worry about him anymore. Or his silly ideas of being in love with you."

Merlin snorted.

"But your—_what did you call him?—_Knight in Shining Armor is going to be fighting a war soon. Aren't you frightened for him?"

"A little," Merlin admitted meekly. "I can't bear the thought of him…or anyone for that matter…I can't lose anyone."

Gwen nodded stiffly. "Gwaine keeps promising that he'll return to me but—"

Merlin reached out and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know. But he'll be with Arthur, and Percival, Elyan, Leon. They watch each other's backs out there. He will come back."

"I hope you're right, Merlin," Gwen sighed. "Well, they'll be out soon. I guess I'll wait for him. He promised to eat supper with me. I'm trying to get as much time together as I possibly can."

Merlin grinned from ear to ear. "I'm glad you two have each other. It's beautiful, that love that you share."

"You have love too," Gwen said.

Arthur couldn't bear it any longer. He quickly turned away, with eyes that threatened to water. He silently made his way up to his room. He needed to be alone.

Merlin stared at her friend and then gave a slow nod. "I'll tell him, before I—before he goes out."

Gwen pulled her friend into a tight hug. "It'll all work out, you'll see."

"I hope you're right, Gwen."

* * *

Anna looked at her as if she were an angel sent from heaven. "I really appreciate all that you're doing for me."

Merlin gazed up at the little woman who clutched at her stomach which hadn't yet rounded. "I'm your friend, Anna. It's the least I could do."

Anna smiled at that, her grin stretching wide. "He's announcing the marriage today."

Merlin was checking up on Anna, who was very sickly. It was early morning, and the woman was quite a sight. Leave it to Anna to still be beautiful and happy early in the day. "I'm glad."

"He hopes it's a boy," she nodded down at her stomach. "I really don't care what it is."

Merlin laughed at that, standing up finally. "Well, you seem to be doing fine now."

"What about you, Merlin?" she asked suddenly. "Do you want children?"

Merlin blinked in surprise, a little startled at the question. "I don't know..yes, I guess. Someday."

"Do you think Arthur will mind if it is a boy or a girl?"

Merlin stared. "Why does everyone assumed that there is something going on between us? All lords have maids without having a romantic relation with them."

"Yes," Anna agreed, starting to tie her hair up with a braid, "But they don't look at them or talk to them like Arthur does you."

Merlin sighed, a large part of her wishing that was true. But right now she had to go get him breakfast.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Arthur?" Merlin asked, squinting like he was a puzzle.

Arthur didn't look up from his meal. "Of course not." He was eating alone in silence. He didn't speak or look at Merlin, just shoveled more of the breakfast into his mouth. "I'm fine."

Merlin went silent again, stunned by how the nearing war must have been affecting him. He didn't even speak to her. Since the meeting ended the night before he'd grown cold to her. Ever since she'd returned from Anna she'd found him silent, reclusive. But last night he seemed to have hit a wall that Merlin didn't understand. Still, his mind was as sharp as ever. He was making plans ever spare moment.

And Merlin was doing the same. So much needed to be done. "You'll be going to see Emrys soon?"

"That was the arrangement," he nodded, once again looking up.

"Should I call the knights or will we be going alone again?" Merlin asked, wishing she'd get some sort of response from him.

"No, and I think it'd be best if you stayed here too," Arthur said curtly, his eyes somewhat flicker up, but still not meeting her face.

"Why?" Merlin said, not sure what he meant. Was it a good idea for him to be going off alone?

Arthur didn't reply right away. "There isn't long before the battle is here," Arthur informed her softly. "I'm sure there are things…people you want to see too. I'd like a quiet ride to think things through anyway."

Merlin stared. She had no idea what he was talking about, or why he was acting so strangely. "Yes, Sire."

Arthur looked up slowly at her, and yet his eyes didn't quite meet hers. "That will be all for now."

Merlin felt like she had when she had first started working for Arthur. Like she really was serving royalty, not working for a good friend. She bowed, collecting his plate and didn't look back as she left him.

* * *

"King Arthur," Emrys curtseyed low, looking down to the ground.

For the first time all day she watched him smile. "Emrys," he breathed in relief. "It's good to see you."

Emrys put her hands on her hips, and laughed. "Would you have believed that a year ago? King Pendragon, happy to see a magic user."

Arthur just smiled in amusement and sat down on the large stone where the sword he had was once pulled.

"Well," Emrys said slowly. "I have good news, and bad news."

Arthur sighed. "Alright, lets here it."

"I have many who have agreed to fight for your cause," Emrys told him and then her smile slid away. "But many do not trust you. They think that as soon as your fight with Morgana is over, your law on magic will be revoked. They fear they will be hunted and killed."

Arthur jumped up from the stone. "I'd never do that!"

"Well, I know that," Emrys told him with an eye roll. "But even though they trust me, many are weary. I can't blame them. They have felt persecution for a long time. They have no proof that you are serious about the magic future Camelot holds."

Arthur shut his eyes and nodded. "I understand. I wish it were different, but I understand why they do not trust me."

Emrys nodded in agreement with a sad look. "But one day, things will change. I've been saying that for years. Now, if we can just push Morgana back, we can make it so."

"But we can't make an army with no trust," Arthur recognized with a scowl. "How do I gain their trust?"

Emrys shrugged. "You need a permanent connection to them. Something to prove you will hold up your end. Something that ties you to them. Something that invokes trust."

Arthur looked at her in interest. "You say your trust me but….I have a question for you. You still wear that mask of smoke. Why is that?"

Emrys froze, her hands going up to the black smoke that shaped in front of her face. "It isn't that I don't trust you…I've actually been meaning to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Arthur asked, sitting back down on the rock.

Emrys met his gaze. "My real name."

Arthur stared. "Oh. I thought your real name was Emrys."

She grinned. "Emrys is what the druids have called me for a long time. But no, that is not the name I go by, not the name my mother gave me.

Silence overtakes them. She isn't sure what she wants to do. She'd thought long and hard about it, really. Did she want Emrys to tell him she was Merlin? Or Merlin to tell him she was Emrys? It seemed to matter, really. It really did. And then there was the whole 'feelings' thing.

She looked over at him, sitting comfortably on a rock. His sword was there at this side, like always. But his hand didn't twitch toward it, nor did his eyes. He was watching her, like he was her friend. A look he gave Merlin. A look she had gotten to know over the years. But he'd only known of Emrys for..what? A year?

And it scared her. What if he never looked at her that way again? What if when she told him, it hurt him too much? She'd lied to him for years. She'd deceived in, not one person, but two. Emrys and Merlin. Secrets, and lies. Is that what their relationship was built upon?

And what was their relationship at the core? Merlin and Arthur. Maidservant and Master. Commoner and King. Girl and Boy. Did it matter?

"I—Arthur I know things are really…stressful right now. But I want to help you. I guess, even though I am the strongest magic user, I can't just snap my fingers and solve everything. The connection between magic and your kingdom… it will strengthen Camelot—"

"Connection between magic and my kingdom…" Arthur suddenly stood, as if a great idea had occurred to him. He stared long and hard at Emrys, a soft frown grazing his face, which then turned into a smile. "Well, I can think of one way to create a bond between the magic users and those of Camelot."

Emrys stopped to turn and look at him. "Well, that's good news. What do we do?"

"Well it depends," he began cryptically. "It all depends on you and how far you're willing to go."

"Arthur, for all the lives I want to save, I'd say I'm willing to go very far," she told him with a small smile but it slowly went away the longer she stared at him. "What is your plan?" she asked impatiently.

Arthur gave her an encouraging yet hesitant smile. "Not a plan, a question."

Emrys' eyebrows furrowed together as she stared at him. She stretched her arms out from her, "ask away."

"Will you marry me?" Arthur asked abruptly.

* * *

**Please review. Also, more TV shows accepted. Also...anyone an Arrow fan with Green Arrow? I think I really like it. Let me know what you think of this chapter, lots of love ~CJ**


	13. Beneath the Mask

**Hello all you wonderful, fantastic readers! I decided that instead of waiting seven to ten days I'd update earlier since last chapter was short as well as a cliff hanger and it just didn't seem fair. So be thankful! **

**I've really fallen in love with this story, it's just so exciting. I'm really hyped to show you guys the next few chapters! I'm also pondering the idea of doing a sequel after this (something I've never done before) but I haven't thought too much about it yet. So, without further ado, Chapter 13. **

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

She stared at him, her jaw dropped slightly. Her heart rate was wild and she felt her cheeks heat up. She could see what he was doing. She hadn't even thought of it before. Emrys blinked a few times and put her hands together to stare at her fingertips.

Marriage. He'd just proposed to her. A girl he didn't even know! And a large part of her wanted nothing more than to scream yes. The other wanted to cry.

Instead, when she finally looked up at him again, she frowned. "You are strange Arthur Pendragon. You have known me for a small time, you do not know my name, or know what my face looks like. Yet you ask to have a permanent bond with me. Surely, you jest?"

Arthur shook his head. "I trust you, Emrys. You're smart and patient, and wise and powerful. You're exactly what a King should look for in a wife. And you seem to be a kind person, and we get along well. I think in time, we could learn to love each other."

Emrys turned from him and waved her hand. A chair, simple and wooden appeared. She sat across from his stone and stared at him. "I do not understand."

"The marriage would bring together our people," Arthur told her slowly amused by her chair. "It would be permanent, strong…"

"No, no, no," Emrys waved her hands in front of her face. "I mean I don't understand why you asked me. I thought that you, being the way that you are, would want to marry for love. You often rebelled against your father because you did not want a loveless marriage. And yet you sit here and try to create one for yourself."

"I told you," Arthur told her patiently, "In time I think that I could learn to love you."

Emrys laughed. "Believe me Arthur, no matter how much time you have if you do not already love someone, you could never love me." Her heart was breaking a little, tiny pieces beginning to chip off.

Arthur's eyes averted hers for a moment and a faint tinge of pink appeared on his ears. He looked very sad for a moment.

Emrys hesitated. "Are you in love with someone?"

He didn't reply.

Emrys could feel her heart pounding. Could Gwen have been right? But then why was Arthur so willing to give that love up? Was it really love?

"She won't have me," he told her after a moment.

Emrys scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Who is this girl that would turn down a King? When you told her, what were her reasons for rebuking your love?"

Arthur met her eyes and remained silent.

Emrys felt a bit of anger rise. "You didn't even tell her?"

Feeling a need to defend his actions, Arthur stood. "She was engaged to be married!"

And Emrys went cold. She fought back tears, knowing she was acting weak. "How silly of me. I thought for a fleeting moment that I knew exactly who you were talking about. I thought perhaps it was possible…but no it was not."

"What?"

"I would marry you, Arthur Pendragon," she told him seriously. "But it would be wrong of me to marry you while you love another."

"You think it wrong for me to love someone and wish to move on?" Arthur asked with a slight glare.

"Yes," she replied suddenly. "You wish to marry a silly little peasant girl who you—"

"Don't talk about Merlin like that," Arthur snarled, barring his teeth.

And then all logic went out the window. "Merlin?" Emrys stared. "Your maid?"

Arthur stared back like he was ready to attack her. Funny how he'd proposed only moments before. "Yes."

"I don't understand," Emrys finally said with a shout of annoyance. She'd meant herself; Arthur obviously had taken it the wrong way.

"I am in love with Merlin," Arthur shouted back and suddenly, his eyes watered. "I love her more than anything, I'd do anything for her. Even let her go. Sir Galahad, an old friend of mine, has asked for her hand." He was actually amazed, the first time he had said it out loud wasn't to a long friend of his. It wasn't even to Merlin. It was to the sorceress who had gained his trust.

"That's not true," she told him without pause. "What are you talking about? She is not engaged to Galahad. That, I know, for a fact."

"Is that so?" Arthur snapped angrily, and then he held his hand out. "Stop. It matters not, let us not talk about it any longer."

"It does matter," Emrys told him. "I don't know where you're getting your crazy information from, but I know for a fact that Merlin is not in love with Galahad, but you. Said so herself. She is more sure about you than anything else in her life. She's in love with her King."

Arthur's eyes shot up to meet hers. "You're lying."

"Funny how you talk of trust and then accuse me of lying! I swear on my magic that I am not," she promised and she felt her own eyes tear up. His words were suddenly bringing light to her mind. "Do you truly love her?"

Arthur nodded slowly, his mind racing. He wasn't sure if Emrys meant it. He didn't know what to think. "I need to go. I have to go find her."

"Arthur," Emrys called after him, and suddenly he felt his feet freeze. Magic held them in place, sticking firmly to the ground.

He looked over his shoulder. "I have to go."

"Arthur," she told him, strolling over, "would you wait a moment so I might talk to you?"

Arthur frantically began shaking his head. "No, I have to find Merlin.. And I have to tell her…now."

"I will not take too long of your time," she laughed with a smile. "Just give me a moment."

Arthur looked down at his legs that refused to move. "I don't suppose I have a choice in the matter."

Emrys unfroze his legs, "You always have a say, Arthur. But you will always listen as well. And I will do the same."

He turned to look at her completely and waited. His eyes were on Emrys but his thoughts were at Merlin. "Alright," he sighed, "You're right. We need to talk strategy, you have a few things to explain to me I gather. Things that will help?"

"Arthur I told you I would. But first, just let me tell you the truth." she said sternly but a laugh erupted between the words. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to who I am?"

"Oh, right," Arthur said and he walked toward her again. He had to admit he was wondering what she looked like. Who she was. Why she wore the mask. He had several theories. His most favored being that she was scarred beneath the black smoke. His least was that she was really a man.

"Do you have a guess?" she asked him, a sneaky smile playing on her lips. "You think me beautiful, even though you can't see my face."

Arthur stared, his eyes narrowing and a small blush staining his cheeks. "So, a Princess? No, you once told me you were not a political person. And your father was the Dragon Lord I met. So who are you? A lady of the court?"

Emrys shook her head in amusement. "Daughter of a common woman, not even from Camelot."

Arthur stared. "Surely not."

"You do not think that those of low and high class are of the same value?"

"That's not fair," Arthur turned to her. "I just assumed with the expensive dress…and the..and.."

Her eyes shifted for a second and suddenly she wasn't in an elegant gown, but a beggar's cloth. The dress hung down limply with patches and dirt. "I can look however I wish. Do not be fooled by appearances." Her clothing changed back to the expensive looking clothing.

Arthur chuckled and threw up his hands, as if to surrender. "I give up; you're not like other people."

"That's right," she told him smartly, "so don't judge me like them."

There was something about the way she said that which was almost familiar. "So who are you?"

Her grin diminished then, as if all the happiness had been sucked out. She went to sit on the stone now, her eyes shutting. "I don't think you'll be very happy with me."

Arthur went to her, looking down at the masked woman. "Why not?"

"Promise me," she told him sadly, "promise that you'll believe every word that comes out of my mouth. Promise me that you'll believe me that it was all to save you and Camelot. Promise me that when I show you my face it won't be the last time you look at me."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur finally asked, his astonishment showing.

Emry's eyes flashed once more and the gold died to reveal a pair of dark blue ones. Her mask of magic and smoke disappeared and it was suddenly a familiar face that looked up at him. "I'm a sorceress, Arthur," Merlin told him as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I am Emrys."

* * *

Arthur stared his eyes wide with disbelief. "No," he said with a shake of his head. He stared longer and he looked as if he couldn't breathe. "You can't be Emrys."

"That's what the druids call me," she told him softly, "But my friends call me Merlin."

"Then what should I call you, seeing as I'm neither?" he snarled, jumping away from her.

She shut her eyes like she was in pain. "You don't mean that, Arthur."

He strode away from her, turning to face her once again. His face shone with incomprehension. Still, he remained calm. "How could you lie to me, for so long? Has this all been some kind of game to you?"

She looked up at him and opened her mouth and then shut it again. She shrugged. "It was actually really hard until Emrys was created. I hated lying to you. But then there was the masked sorceress. You trusted her when you trusted no other sorcerer. It was the answer to my dreams. And then it was easy. It was fun if I'm being honest. I got some strange pleasure out of being about to tell you I was the hero. I'll admit that I enjoyed being able to talk to you about magic freely, and be your friend. But I was going to tell you. And then I caught Puppets Sickness."

Arthur met her eyes with realization. Even he had heard of it. "So you were lying then too, you weren't really dying."

She let a tear fall on its own accord and nodded. "I was going to live a week and then...drink a poison. I'd die and Morgana would too. Otherwise she'd have control of me and my magic. But I was a coward, and I was afraid to die. So when you came in, all heroic, all Arthur, I couldn't help but tell you the once chance I had. I was so afraid."

Arthur looked away from her, not even able to look at her any longer. He felt sick, like he was going to hurl.

"And then I…underwent a test that let me see the truth of who I was and what I wanted. And I was able to overcome it. But I know the truth now. Know that I loved—loved you." Her words were stuttered tears now.

"No more lies," Arthur said, and it almost sounded as if he were pleading. "I don't even know you. Everything that I thought I knew…Don't lie to me anymore." He quickly stepped away from her, as if he wanted to put as much distance between her and him as possible.

"I'm not," she promised through the sob. "I'm not."

"I do not know what to believe anymore," he turned her back to her as he went. "Everything about you was a lie. Everything."

"No! I am still me. I'm still klutzy, and I love the snow, and trusting, and I hate hunts and," she was speaking in chocks sobs. "You have to believe me!"

"That's the thing about liars," Arthur told her as he left, "you can never trust them again."

"Arthur!" She called after him, "Is that it?"

He spun around to look at her. "What?" he demanded.

She put her hands on her hips, with fury in her gaze. "You ask one of me to marry you, and declare your love for the other. You find out the two girls are one in the same, and now you hate me?"

Arthur glared at her. "Do not mock me."

"Mock you?" she said biting back the tremble in her voice. "Arthur I've done so much for you, and I am sorry you are hurt. I am sorry that I had to lie to you. But I will never be sorry for being a sorceress, or saving you life, or saving Camelot, or—or feelings. I never told you the truth, because I was frightened for my life. Do not deny it, that several times you said all magic users were evil. What was I meant to do?"

"You were meant to trust me!" he howled, clenching his hands in to fists as he stood a few feet from her and stopped. "You were meant to tell me, to show me you were good."

"That's what I did!" she hollered back, taking an aggressive step towards him.

"No, you layered on more lies," he took another step, his hand inching towards his sword. "Why couldn't you have trusted me? Why did you just assume I'd condemn you?"

She took several closer paces, her eyes flashing gold and then normal again, as if she were on the verge of the spell. "You never could have listened to the truth."

"How would you know?" he demanded, just a foot from her now, "you don't even know what the truth is."

"You want the truth?" she asked heatedly.

"Yeah," he told her, in her face now.

And their arms darted at the same time, fast, almost as if by their own accord.

His hands dug into her hair, while hers snaked around his neck. They pulled at each other until their lips met, melting together.

There was nothing soft about the kiss, not that it wasn't passionate. It was heated, and heavy, a tug of war while both pulled themselves closer to the other. It was a battle for dominance, and battles were something neither lacked experience in. Anger, fear, frustration. They let it all through one kiss, a push and pull of a dance. His right hand came untangled from her mass of raven hair and rested on her pale cheek. They pulled back for a second to take a breath, though neither opened their eyes.

"I'm still angry," he told her in a soft murrmur, his lips tracing the right side of her jaw line and ghosting down, almost at her neck.. His response was a soft moan from Merlin who tilted her head up towards his.

Arthur smiled, languorously pressing his lips to hers. It was slow, sweeter this time. He didn't think anymore, because nothing else mattered at this one moment in time. His title as King, Morgana's nearing forces, the hurt that had filled him only moments ago. All that mattered was Merlin and the electricity she was shooting through him. She tasted like bread and an addictive taste that could only be described as magic.

She was amazed at how gentle he held her. His left hand moved down to hold her waist tenderly while his other hand still rested on her cheek. She had a burning in her stomach, heating her up. She felt like she was on fire, though it was not an unpleasant feeling.

This kiss though, this was something that both of them had no experience in. Love. Not really, not like this.

When the pulled away for the second time they were both breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against hers and after a moment, opened his eyes. He found her bright blue eyes staring back at his, searching for something.

"I love you," she said it, not as one usually said it. It didn't sound like a confession of love, or chocked up like she was so full of emotion. It was like she was informing him, giving him a statement. As if it were a fact of life he'd just have to damn well live with.

"Good," he breathed, his heart rate too fast for comfort, just staring at her eyes that flashed from blue to gold and back again, "Because I love you too."

And they just stood there, staring at each other until Arthur pulled away from her slightly. He swallowed thickly as she took a step back, away from him. He didn't know what to say. He felt his throat was dry, and his arms ached to hold her again.

"You're a sorceress," he finally said after a moment of them just staring at each other again.

"I am," she agreed. "Fairly good at it, too."

Arthur's eyes flew back to her mouth, like he was fighting the urge to grab her again. But he lost that fight when he saw her lips twitch up into a smirk. He smashed her lips to his once more, letting his meld to hers again.

When they finally broke again, she quickly stepped back. "We need to stop," she said, still trying to catch her breath. "There is a war coming. We need to...to prepare." Her eyes flickered up to his, which were staring at her as if she was a miracle. She blushed, looking away. "That, umm, that proposition you had for me earlier. Does it still stand?"

It took Arthur a moment to realize what she was asking him. He smiled, seeing the faint pink that ran along her face. He'd never seen her like this. Her hair was down, straight and black. Her skin was pale and in the dress he could see how womanly she was. She stood thin and tall, with her head ducked down in a desperate attempt to hide the flush. She was beautiful.

He'd always known she was pretty, with her fair face, pale skin, and high cheek bones. But now, with her hair down he could see how it framed her face, bringing out the blue in her eyes and the height of her forehead and neck. She looked like a Princess. Not that it mattered. He knew he'd have loved her anyway she looked.

"No," he replied sternly, trying to fight down the grin that came over him and her frown and nod. "That marriage proposal was for Emrys." He took a step towards her, grabbing her hand lightly in his. "This one is for Merlin. Not for any reason, political or otherwise, other than the fact that I love you….Will you…will you marry me and become my queen?"

Her eyes reached his in surprise. And he felt his heart rate speed as he stared into them.

"Well," Merlin spoke with a slight tremble in her voice, "can the King of Camelot really marry a sorceress?"

Arthur smiled back at her, weakening her knees. "I am a little hurt," he admitted softly, "but that doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"All of me?" she questioned, her eyes flashing gold for a moment. They were suddenly surrounded by millions of butterflies, flying in every direction. "Even my magic."

Staring around in awe at the flying bugs of every color, Arthur found her eyes again. "Even your magic," he confirmed.

She paused a moment as one, a brilliant hue of silver landed on her finger. She gazed at it for a moment before looking to him again. "I have so much to tell you. Years of adventures to discuss. We'll have stories for our children, that's for sure."

"Is that a yes?" he asked, suddenly uncertain.

She laughed, her eyes shining at him. "That is definitely a yes."

* * *

**Okay, that is my idea of super cute! Review? See ya soon! ~CJ**


	14. Living with the Truth

**Hi! Long time no see! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been very busy again! I promise to try to get back on track for you. **

**I hope you've all been well. I also hope you're enjoying the story!**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

They sat across from one another, Arthur silent as Merlin went over several magical explanations. But he couldn't really pay attention. His eyes kept falling down to her lips and if he didn't stop himself, he'd stare at her with a look in his eyes that made her go suddenly quiet. Their eyes would meet and for a heartbeat, Arthur had the impulse to pull her to him again.

But then she'd look away, blushing at his obvious display of interest in her, and continue on. Arthur would clear his throat, embarrassed, and look back down. The bravery, surged by some sort of adrenaline was gone, and now they both were so nervous that they didn't know what to say to one another.

"—which is a type of magic that can create illusions. Some sorcerers specialize in these different kinds of magic. I can teach some the knights how to identify the different types and fight back. A lot of magic is physical, but some can be mental too."

"We're going to have to tell everyone about the marriage," Arthur said, changing the subject, "and about what—who you are."

Merlin looked up, startled. "Arthur," she said softly, "I hope that you're sure that this is what you want."

Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes and studied what he saw. He could see it now, the look of power and wisdom in her eyes. He wondered why he'd never noticed it before. "I am sure. I know what I'm signing up for."

Merlin stared at her King, unsure of how to reply. "We certainly are an interesting pair, aren't we?"

Arthur nodded with wide eyes.

And they just stood there for a moment, neither sure what to do. Merlin was unsure how to proceed. She wanted this, but she didn't want to rush anything and make him change his mind. It was amusing really, how they could go from professing love for one another to such an awkward silence.

"You need to get back to the castle before…before they send out a search party," Merlin grinned nervously, her darting to him and then away again.

"What?" he shook his head. "Oh, right, Camelot. Yeah, we should be getting back."

"Actually," Merlin ran a hand through her hair, "I should go see a few people."

Arthur cocked his head to one side. "Who?"

"Some…errr…sorcerers who will want to know about the…our agreement," Merlin said slowly, fingers tapping her side.

"Oh," Arthur felt like slapping himself. "And then you'll…come back?"

Merlin gave him a queer look. "Well yes, I do intend to return home."

Arthur gave her a hesitant smile. "I'll refrain from telling anyone the news until…until you get back then."

"It's..it's happy news, isn't it?" Merlin asked, unsure.

Arthur stared at her, not sure if she was asking him or herself. He didn't want her to change her mind, but he definitely didn't want her to regret the decision forever. "Merlin. Merlin, if you don't want this…you don't have to go through with it. It won't change that magic is legal, or that I trust you. I don't want you to feel like you have to…like you have to do this..."

Merlin met his eyes, sighing a little. "Arthur we could unite and bring back magic to Camelot. I want that. I want that really badly."

Arthur blinked in understanding, shifting on the stone. A disappointment played on his heart strings.

"I also," she paused, a slight blush getting Arthur's attention, "want to…to be with you."

"I—" he faltered, not sure what to say. "I want to be with you too."

"Good," she said quickly, rubbed her hands together and stood. "I'll see you in a few hours." And then she was gone with a flash of gold in her eyes.

Arthur crumpled. He sprawled out on the ground, his arms and legs spread out. He beamed widely at the sky, watching the lazy clouds. His whole body was tingling, and it was almost as if the world looked brighter. He sighed in content, this one moment of sure bliss meaning everything.

She was beautiful, really. Sure, he'd always thought Merlin was pretty but…wow. And she was amazing, all her power, all her self confidence, and yet….she was loyal, she was smart, she was kind, humble, compassionate. She was Merlin. And Emrys. No, she'd never been Emrys. Emrys was her, not the other way around. Emrys was a part of Merlin, but it was still Merlin.

She loved him. The idea was surreal, so unreal, so fantastically wonderful. They could untie people, save their kingdom, grow old together. It was almost as a piece of the puzzle was finally there. So many things were beginning to make sense. From the moment he met her to the kiss, everything that was Merlin, was right. So right it hurt. It scared him. He didn't really know to do. He couldn't lose her. Couldn't lose what they had. He knew she felt it. That connection, that love, that bond. She was a half of a whole, together they were something more, much more than they could ever be apart.

And it made him wonder what he test had been on the Hero Journey. It made him want to start laughing hysterically. He had her, she had him. And honestly, he could live life with nothing else and be content.

He stretched his arms under his head, lazily staring around. He couldn't think of a worse time for him to be so happy. His mind returned to the war and to his people. He slowly stood and nodded determinedly. They had but a week and half at best before Morgana attacked. They would be ready.

Arthur got to his horse and pulled himself up. He gripped the reins and paused. He felt strange, not in a bad way, but lighter than air. He wished Merlin hadn't had to have gone. He wanted to kiss her again, to hold her hand again, to be near her again. She was addictive, he decided.

He urged his horse forward, not going at a fast pace. He'd get to Camelot soon enough, and he had plenty to think about.

He thought about his life, what it could have been. If Merlin and he were just ordinary people. No one would fight because of their wedding, they probably would have been together ages ago. And a war wouldn't be looming.

* * *

She reappeared just a few minutes from a Druid camp. She leaned against a tree and shut her eyes. She was dizzy and excited, her breathing quite irregular. She blinked rapidly, trying to gain control over the spike in her magic. It was out of control, making everything around her seem more vibrant, more bright.

"Calm down," she growled, all of the total normalness she'd played in front of Arthur was gone. She was engaged to the king, who she loved, and now knew her secret. "And Morgana is going to rip it all away," she whispered and then nodded. She had people to see.

"Emrys?" someone said softly in surprise.

Merlin whirled around to find a young girl about her age watching her curiously. Merlin blinked in surprise and smiled hesitantly. "Hi."

"It is you!" the girl exclaimed and her eyes began to water. She bowed low, her hands resting on her knees. "I am Jesinta."

"It's nice to meet you," Merlin replied awkwardly, "but you don't need to bow. Actually, please don't. Its making me a bit uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," she girl wiped at her watery eyes. "I just…I want to fight, I really do. Normally the druids are peaceful but…this war will affect every magical being on this earth. Yet I am afraid. If I fight along side Morgana you are sure to win, for you are Emrys. But King Arthur of Camelot is no friend to magic. Just because he has changed his views in time for war does not mean he will not go back on his word."

Merlin couldn't help but smile fondly at the girl. "Calm, try to calm down. You needn't worry yourself so much!"

The girl stared at her in amazement, her bottom lip trembling. "I am sorry, Emrys. I did not mean to say such horrible things."

Merlin suddenly went stern. "I will never be angry at someone for speaking their minds," Merlin told her seriously. But her tone softened. "Will you accompany me back to the camp? I have brought news from Camelot. It is very important."

The girl nodded vigorously, "Of course, Great Emrys."

Merlin chuckled with amusement, grabbing the girls arm to walk with her to the camp. "Just call me Merlin, just Merlin."

"Merlin," the girl tried the foreign name quietly, looking to the Warlock for approval. Jesinta smiled, "It's a beautiful name."

"Jesinta!" came the loud shot of a boy. "Where have you been? Beena has been—who do you have with you?"

"Ronnin," she whispered quickly, "be still! Em—Merlin, this is my brother, Ronnin."

The boy couldn't have been older than twelve, with tiny blond curls. "You're Emrys," he accused with shock.

"I suppose I am," Merlin agreed.

But the boys shout had been loud enough that the entire camp had heard. The chatter, the walking, it all stopped. All eyes turned to Merlin in awe and shock.

"Good Evening," she smiled after a moment of nervously staring back.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gwaine asked after the millionth time.

"Yeah," Arthur snapped back at him, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Merlin—it's just that Merlin said she'd be back by now. She went…to get some herbs for Gaius."

Gwaine nodded. "So you've said." He eyed the King suspiciously. "What is the matter?" he finally asked, "You haven't listened to a word I said. Sorcerers will be upon us soon. We have few means of protection."

"Emrys is rounding up magic users," Arthur said stiffly, glancing down at the map. He didn't both trying to deny the things Gwaine had said. Of course he was distracted.

"But how many?" Gwaine sighed with exasperation. He looked at Arthur again. "You're sure about trusting the sorcerers? I know you said you're ready to make magic legal but I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do," Arthur nodded. "And as for Emrys, I'm sure she will be able to pull through. She always does."

Gwaine suddenly stood, his eyes wide. He blinked a few times, clearing his throat. He looked behind him as if to reconfirm the two of them were alone in the room. "Err—you know what I think? I think that there is a possibility of Emrys stabbing us the back the moment she sees fit. What if she's just using us to take down Morgana first?"

"I thought you trusted Emrys," Arthur replied without looking up at his friend.

"I trust that she is honestly trying to save us from Morgana," Gwaine nodded. "But for what purpose I cannot answer. For all we know she is just like Morgana."

"She is nothing like Morgana," Arthur growled suddenly, his hand in a tight fist as it rested against the table. "She is good and wise and I trust her with my life!"

There was a silence. "She told you, didn't she?" Gwaine chuckled. "I thought that might be what she was going to do."

Arthur jerked his head up to meet Gwaine's eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"She did," Gwaine nodded as if Arthur's actions were confirming his suspicions. "I trust her," Gwaine told him, kicking his feet up to rest on the table. "I just wasn't sure if you knew or not."

"Knew what?"

"Who Emrys is," Gwaine gave him a large smile. The flicker in Arthur's eyes left Gwaine with no doubt. "What Merlin is."

Arthur gripped the table, straightening. "She told you, that day you were poisoned."

"She didn't have a choice," Gwaine shrugged. "Either she told me or I died. I'm rather thankful she valued my life over her secret."

Arthur stared at him and then he began to laugh. He rolled his head back to bark loud with laughter. "No wonder you trusted her so fast!"

Gwaine smiled at his King and friend, nodding. "Other than Gaius, I'm pretty sure that we are the only ones that know."

Arthur tried to answer through his manly giggles, "Yeah, we're telling the court tomorrow. I was planning on tonight but with many traveling here still it is best for tomorrow. I just wish Merlin would get back soon." And with that, Arthur's delightful state diminished and he went back to staring at the map in worry.

Gwaine studied him with amusement. "You love her, don't you?"

Arthur looked up, as if to deny it. But then he smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"She's your Gwen," Gwaine observed thoughtfully, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

Arthur bit back his need to tell Gwaine of their engagement, but instead smiled. Merlin would want to be there for telling Gwaine. "She's my everything."

Just then, in the corner of the room, there was a faint gust of wind. And appearing like a light in the sky, Merlin was standing there. She look exhausted, the hours she'd spent in deep conversation and pleading, demanding, explaining, it was evident in her tired eyes.

"Merlin!" both men cried in delight.

Arthur jumped up from his chair, quickly making his way to her. She didn't respond, but latched an arm to his shoulder, as if for support. She gave him a shy smile. "I told you I wasn't a political person. It took me along while to convince them, it would have taken you but a moment."

Arthur snorted, pulling her so that he was taking most of her weight. The two of them walked slowly back to the table. "It was a success then?"

"Yes," she grinned, widely, "it was very good. Took me all day long, I can tell you all about it…tomorrow. We're still outnumbered," she reminded him, "but they don't have me."

"No," Arthur agreed. "There isn't another like you in the whole world."

Merlin met his eyes, blushing, stepping away from him. Her eyes lingered just a little too long. A heated stare became much more between the two of them. "Gwaine," she smiled tiredly before plopping herself in a chair.

"Merlin, how are you?" Gwaine asked with a smirk.

"Tired," Merlin replied honestly, "physical labor is one thing, using magic another, but talking to people who are being obtuse can really take it out of you." She let her eyes shut, resting her head in her hands. Suddenly her eyes flew open. Gwaine and Arthur were staring at her.

"You aren't surprised Arthur knows," Merlin said suddenly, her mouth twitching up into a smile. "You two were talking without me. Did you tell him?" the question was directed at Arthur. A knowing look passed between them.

"No, I thought you'd want to be there," Arthur replied.

"We'll tell him in the morning, I'm too tired now," she yawned as if to support her story.

"Tell me what?" Gwaine stared at her.

Merlin waved him off, mumbling. "I'm so sleepy; I need to go to bed. Can we talk bright and early, before the assembly?"

Arthur nodded, keeping his distance from her. He wasn't sure how to react to her anymore, how close was too close. How much show of affection was too much. He didn't know how to handle Merlin anymore.

"And stop staring at me like that," Merlin muttered at Arthur as she stood, letting Gwaine push her towards the door, "you're giving me a headache."

"It's barely night," Gwaine laughed at her as she left the room.

"I know," she said with another yawn. "But I have had a rather exhausting day."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Goodnight Merlin."

"Goodnight, Sire," she replied and then she looked over her shoulder to look him in the eyes. Arthur could have sworn he saw a swirl of gold in them. And then she was gone.

"Nice of her to check in," Gwaine snorted as he watched Arthur who was in a trance, staring after her.

"Mmmm," Arthur agreed.

"You were acting rather peculiar for someone who just learned their best friend is a sorceress," Gwaine laughed. "And she was oddly relaxed. What haven't you told me?"

"All in due time," Arthur told him with a smirk.

* * *

Gaius was rather calm about the whole thing. It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't even full up yet. They sat in the middle of the room on the chairs. "And you agreed."

"Of course I agreed!" Merlin waved her hands in the air. "It's a win for everyone!"

Gaius smiled softly after a moment. "And you're telling everyone today. You're telling them everything. Are you nervous?"

"About telling Gwen? Yes. Everyone else I'm not too worried about. Arthur will protect me if need be and…and I know he'll convince them."

Gaius reached over to grab her hand. "It'll all work out."

She nodded in agreement and sighed. "I need to go talk to Arthur. He's probably still asleep."

Gaius nodded, letting go of her hand. He smiled at her and stood. "Alright, Merlin. I just hope that this is what you want."

She watched him for a moment before replying, "It is. I think it's about time I stopped living lies."

Gaius' eyes shone brilliantly for a moment. "I'm glad you made the decision you did. I think you'll be happy, Merlin."

"I am happy," she laughed, hopping down from her chair. "But if Morgana wins it all means nothing. I have to go."

"Merlin," he called after her.

She turned to meet his smiling eyes. "Congratulations on your big announcement….and Good Luck."

She ran back to him to give him a quick hug. "Thank you, Gaius," she sighed before going on her to find Arthur.

He was, like the rest of the castle, still asleep. His blankets had been kicked off during the night and his pillow was down towards his stomach. It looked to Merlin as if he'd had a restless night. She felt bad about waking him up but..

But what exactly? She wondered what was wrong with her. All night she kept waking up, her thoughts going to Arthur and this instant need to be near him. She had dreamt of him, of their future. She wasn't having nightmares of the coming war as one would assume. Her nights were peaceful. But even as she woke up far earlier than usual, she found herself drawn to Arthur's room.

"Arthur," she said softly as she neared the bed. He moved slightly and she smiled. "Arthur."

"Merlin," he said softly with a low rumble without opening his eyes. And then more frantic, "Merlin. Merlin!"

"Arthur?" Merlin stepped forward, concerned. "I'm here."

"Merlin!" he shouted, jerking upright in bed. "Merlin, I'm coming!"

Merlin realized he was dreaming. She reached out and hesitantly rested her palm on his cheek. She gasped. An electric feel ran through her, swirling her magic. She pulled her hand back and at the same time, Arthur opened his eyes. He caught her wrist mid-air and stared into her eyes.

They both remained silent, wide-eyed, and unsure. It was almost as if they were under a spell, a trance of some sort. Quickly, Arthur released her hand. "Sorry."

"No," Merlin shook her head, blushing and stepping back. "I startled you. You were just…talking in your sleep."

Arthur blinked in surprise. "Was I? What did I say?"

Merlin shrugged sheepishly. "Just my name I guess."

Arthur raised his eyebrows but it was his turn to blush. "Oh." He looked away but then quickly turned back in alarm. "Wait…are you a sorceress?"

Merlin nodded slowly. "Yeah…all my life."

He stared. "And we're…you and I…we really are…"

"Engaged?" Merlin suggested and then nodded. "If you still want to be…"

"I do!" he insisted loudly, jumping from his bed to stand. He then softened around the eyes and he slowly calmed. "I mean, I still want us to marry I just…wasn't sure if I had dreamed all that up."

Merlin smiled and shook her head. "Nope, I'm still a sorceress," and as proof she flicked her eyes towards his bed and it quickly began to make itself.

Arthur stared at the bed and shivered.

Merlin noticed. "Does it make you…uncomfortable?"

"No," he insisted after a moment. "It's actually pretty…fascinating."

She chuckled, "Well then after today you can spend the time listening to my stories of what has really taken place over the years…and I'll show you all the magic you want to see." She paused. "But for now we need to decide how we're going

to present…" she pointed between the two of them, "this."

* * *

**Review? I'd love some reviews! Tune in next chapter when Merlin and Arthur must tell the Kingdom the truth! Any specific people you'd like to see a reaction from? Well, until then, ~CJ**


	15. Revelations and Reactions

**And...we're back! Well, I was feeling a bit light for this chapter as next will probably be a bit dark again. I'm hoping it makes you guys smile! :) Cheers!**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

Arthur looked to the window where the day was warm and clear. The light was shining through the glass, lighting up his room. It seemed brighter than usual. The events of the last few months began to run through his head. His eyes slowly traveled back to Merlin.

It had all been real. From the magic, to the planned marriage. It was almost too much. Too much to digest, too much to think over. But it was perfect. He loved her. It may have taken him some time but Arthur had realized that he wanted to live out his years with Merlin at his side. And really, the two of them had always been equals, he'd just pretended they weren't for years.

And then there was _it_. He swallowed and blinked before opening his mouth to tell her what he'd been thinking late the night before as he laid in bed. "There is something I need to give you."

She raised an eyebrow at him, curious. "What?"

He reached over to his bedside table where he'd put it during the middle of the night when he'd gone to retrieve it from the chest of his father's old things. He picked the box up and opened it. He stared down at the tiny object and pulled it gingerly out of its container. "It was my mothers, when she and my father got engaged."

Merlin's eyes lit up with amazement as he let her see the tiny, gold ring that shone in the middle of his palm. "Oh."

"Yeah." He tried to gauge her reaction, not sure what she would think of wearing the ring of the Queen whose husband had her kind executed.

But her eyes were shinning with delight, and she suddenly looked as nervous as he felt. He moved forward and she extended a hand. She was filled with so many emotions. She knew how important his mother's things were to him.

The ring had the Pendragon symbol on it, glittering as Arthur reached over and slid it on her finger. It was too big, as Merlin was so tiny. But her eyes flashed and her magic—not at Merlin's beckon—tightened it to the perfect size. The both stared down at it with glee. "This is," Merlin began and then smiled at him. "I don't know, this just makes it feel more official."

"Yeah," he agreed, "I wish we had more time….we could do this all properly. Courting, outings, gifts…."

Merlin blushed slightly, a small teasing smile. "We have a war coming, Arthur. Even with the amount of magic users I've been able to stir up we still only have a week to prepare. It will take a miracle to get everyone to work together."

"Everything will work out," Arthur vowed.

"How can you be sure?" she asked, eyes shinning at his. And then she chuckled lightly. "Besides, I don't need gifts or any of that. I'm perfectly content with just you."

Arthur shook his head slowly in amusement. "You never cease to amaze me, Merlin," he whispered softly.

Merlin went a deep pink, averting her eyes but not able to bite back the smile. "You really are a charmer, Sire."

Arthur laughed and let her take her hand back, smiling back at his fiancé. "So, how do we go from here?"

* * *

Merlin had Gwen sit down across from her in Merlin's room. Merlin stood by the door, letting Gwen get situated on the bed. "Alright, what's the big news?"

Merlin couldn't help but smile, her excitement was practically glowing. "Okay, so I'm not sure how to start…or which to tell your first. There are two really big things to tell you." She had her hands tucked behind her back, rolling the ring around her finger.

"Well I'm dying of anticipation," Gwen laughed, setting her cheeks on her fists that rested on her lap.

"You know who Emrys is, right?" Merlin asked slowly, wanting to make Gwen understand.

"The masked sorceress?" Gwen raised an eyebrow and nodded. "She's the one who convinced Arthur to make magic legal."

"Right," Merlin nodded in affirmation. Merlin didn't really have a plan, not for Gwen. All she knew was that Gwen was her most dearest confidant and all she had done was lie to her for years. She just wanted to be honest. "Well…umm…that was me."

Gwen furrowed her brows in confusion. "You convinced Arthur to make magic legal?"

"Well, yeah," Merlin said and then shook her head, trying to figure out what Gwen hadn't understood.

"I see," Gwen nodded, "Is it because of Emrys though that you trust magic? I mean, since she saved Gwaine's life I can hardly complain. She must be a good person."

"Gwen that's what I'm trying to tell you," Merlin groaned and then laughed. "I am Emrys."

Silence. Gwen just stared at her with a plain expression. Minutes began to pass by. Merlin remained quiet, suddenly frightened as Gwen had no reaction. She was a stone, silent and still. She was thinking things through, glancing up at her friend only occasionally.

"You aren't kidding," Gwen said slowly. Then she jumped up from the bed in fright. "Oh my god, Merlin what are you going to do?"

Merlin stared at her in bewilderment. "What?"

Gwen grabbed Merlin by the sides of her arms, clutching her like she was terrified. "Arthur? He needs to know Merlin! He's going to figure it out." Gwen pulled Merlin in a tight hug and then began to think quickly. "We'll go talk to Gwaine. He's close to Arthur, he'll know what to do."

"Gwen!" Merlin shouted, holding back laughter as Gwen made to rush from the room. "Gwen, Arthur and Gwaine already know!"

This made Gwen stop mid-step. She turned slowly, her eyes wide. Then some sort of realization came to her. "You and Arthur are working together to get the other magic users to help Camelot."

Merlin opened her mouth and then closed it. She nodded slightly and watched Gwen walk back into the room. "You aren't reacting like I thought you would."

"I'm not sure how I'm reacting. I don't know what to think." Gwen sat back down on the bed and looked up at her friend. "Now, explain….you have magic?"

Merlin lost to the laughter and had to wipe her eyes as she regained her composure. "Yeah, Gwen, I am a sorceress."

Gwen took one look at Merlin and began to laugh too. "How in the world were you able to keep that a secret for so long?"

And so the two of them just stayed like that for a long while as Merlin explained how Gwaine had learned her secret.

"Okay, okay," Gwen tried to catch her breath. "So you're the most powerful magic user in the world, and you've been working as a servant. You could be a Queen!" she burst into a new wave a giggles.

"Actually," Merlin said still smiling but able to fight the laughter. "I umm…I will be a Queen I guess."

Gwen's eyes widened as Merlin lifted her hand to show a small little, gold ring on her hand. "You…you and Arthur?"

"Yeah, I mean politically if Emrys and the King of Camelot were to marry it—," Merlin broke off and then broke into a deep blushing smile. "Gwen we're in love."

Gwen stared and then stood, shaking her head. "So my best friend—who is a sorceress—is now going to be Queen." She turned and looked Merlin straight in the eye. "…Can't you just…I mean if you're more powerful than her…can't you just kill Morgana?"

Merlin blinked at her and then snorted in disbelief. "Oh I'll just get right on that. I'll just 'poof' to where she is and magic her dead by looking at her."

Gwen shrank down a little. "Sorry, it isn't that easy, is it?"

"Uh, no," Merlin agreed and then smiled at Gwen to show she wasn't annoyed. "You know, you're taking this rather well."

"I already trusted Emrys, she saved Gwaine. So hearing you're Emrys is just…reassuring. I just wish you'd told me sooner!"

Merlin put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "If only the others would accept is so easily."

Gwen rested her eyes on Merlin and gasped. "You're going to tell them?"

Merlin tossed her head from one side to the other and smirked. "I guess it would probably be a good idea. It's kind of important."

"Good luck," Gwen chuckled and went to the door.

"Wait!" Merlin hollered after her, "Don't you want to attend the meeting?"

Gwen looked over her shoulder and smirked. "No, I think I'd rather not. You have fun trying to convince the knights that you and Arthur's marriage is a good idea."

Merlin paled slightly but stuck her tongue out childishly as Gwen left.

* * *

"Alright," Leon said loudly, pulling maps out and spreading them across the table. "We've been working on a plan to deal with their numbers."

"Actually, before we begin talking strategy I thought I should make you aware that our ally list has…increased," Emrys smiled, standing behind Arthur's chair.

"Emrys," Percival said stiffly, pretending not to be shocked by her sudden appearance. "I was wondering if you'd be attending the meeting."

Emrys couldn't help but smile. "Not a problem, I hope? I didn't intend to make anyone uncomfortable."

"No, of course not," Elyan replied monotone. "If Arthur says you're safe, and Gaius says he isn't a spell, then we trust you."

Arthur turned his head so Emrys could see him but he was turned away from the others. His face was red from holding back his laughter. He caught her eye and it just seemed to make him go more red. She shot him a look but that only made it worse.

"Thank you, Sir Elyan," Emrys said stiffly, with the correct formality. It was odd not being casual around some of her most trusted friends. "I have convinced a great number of trusted magic users to join our cause. They will fight for me."

This, however, was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Half of the round table stood quickly, as if they were trying to threaten Emrys. A couple glared but other than that they all seemed to wear the same stone expression.

"You mean they will fight for Camelot," Gwaine said lazily from his chair but Emrys could see the slight panic in his eyes as he looked around the table, his eye catching Arthurs, "for King Arthur."

Emrys swallowed thickly, clearly uncomfortable and nervous. "Of course that's what I meant, you see—I—we—"

"Emrys and I are to marry," Arthur cut her off, to her much thankful relief.

Sudden noise. In a fluid motion, the other half of the knights, including Gwaine gasped in surprise.

"You're what?" Gwaine asked in shock.

Arthur slowly stood and stepped back so that he was standing next Emrys. She gave him her hand and smiled lightly. She felt stabilized holding his hand.

"Well, for one," Arthur began slowly, proudly, "we will unite the magic users—the druids, the sorcerers—and our people through this marriage…"

"So this is political," Leon commented, his eyes darting between the two of them. The knights began to exchange glances, clearly unhappy. "Arthur, have you thought this through?"

"Of course I have!" Arthur gave him his signature incredulous look. "We are in—"

"Congratulations," Gwaine said happily, sitting down slowly. He gave Emrys a look like he might hit her but smiled. "I am happy for you two."

That swallowed them into silence.

"Arthur, you must be under a spell," Galahad finally said, his face almost completely contorted with anger.

Arthur turned to his friend and looked him over swiftly. "It is to my understanding that you wed today, Galahad," Arthur commented coolly, "In fact, I'm the one performing it. Why do you disagree with mine?"

Galahad turned to the other knights, looking for some sort of support, but all eyes were on the couple that stood and stared back.

"I thought you had decided to trust me," Emrys sighed sadly.

"This isn't about trust," Elyan said slowly, almost apologetic to Emrys. "only that this is…unnecessary. We can defeat them without magic."

Emrys' eyes flashed and she gave him a cold look. "You think you could win without my help, without the druids and the others. You presume that you know what Morgana and her _army_ of magic users are capable of?"

"Elyan didn't mean that," Percival came to his friends defense quickly.

Emrys lowered her head and smiled in acceptance. "I'm sorry, I know he didn't."

"Its just, Arthur," Leon began, "you don't know anything about this sorceress. You may trust her, but you always spoke of marrying for love."

"I love Arthur," Emrys told him honestly after a moment of silence.

This seemed to shock everyone into another frenzy.

"It's almost laughable," Galahad snorted.

"You can't be serious about this," Leon protested to Arthur.

"You don't even know him!" Elyan yelled over the other shouts.

Arthur was about to speak his piece but the room was swallowed in a darkness. From one side of the table Emrys seemed to grow. She was shrouded in light, seeming to pour out from her skin. Her gaze was both beautiful and terrifying. "Do not insult me again great Knights of Camelot. I know Arthur better than any person in this room and he knows me! There is none in the entire castle that knows him better than me!"

But Elyan stood quite strong, and looked not at Emrys but at Arthur. "And what of Merlin?"

And in that instant the lights returned and Emrys stared at Elyan. "What?"

But he didn't look at her, he looked almost pleadingly into Arthur's eyes. "What of Merlin?"

"What about Merlin?" Arthur said slowly, confused.

Elyan looked around at the knights and then back at Arthur. All, with perhaps the exception of Galahad and Gwaine gave him the same heated agreeing gaze. "The person that knows the King best would be Merlin. Will she be pushed aside?"

"Of course not," Arthur began but Elyan wasn't finished.

"You love her," he said quickly, his fists clenched. "We all care about Merlin, she's always been more than a servant but…you love her. And she loves you. Screw politics, if marrying Merlin would make you two happy than the rest of it be damned. We would defeat Morgana without magic if we had too. But Merlin…she deserves to be happy and so do you." He then turned finally to Emrys. "I mean no disrespect, and with the most sincere feeling I can give I apologize for offending you if I have."

Percival nodded. "Sir Elyan is right, Arthur. Do not make any hasty decisions."

And it was Gwaine who had burst out in hysterical laughter. His face was red and he clutched his side, pointing at Emrys. "Oh just take of the bloody mask already, Merlin. You'll make our poor friends here go mad!"

"Merlin?" Galahad gasped, staring with shock.

Emrys's eyes flashed gold and the mask was gone. "Way to ruin it Gwaine! Arthur and I had this great plan! We were going to—"

"Merlin?" Percival's jaw dropped.

"Way to ruin the fun," Merlin groaned but a smile played on her lips as she looked around the table. "And sorry about that Elyan, but that was all good fun! It isn't often I can be intimidating." She chuckled shook her head. Still she was met by silence.

"They're in shock," Arthur whispered to her.

"I can see that," she whispered back. "I hope you were positive about the marriage because there is no going back now….Err…yeah I'm a sorceress. Surprise!"

And then one by one the knights began to calm down and sit down. With only Galahad last they were all silently sitting their chairs.

"Well," Percival shrugged, "that's a relief."

* * *

**lol! I totally love Gwaine! He was one of my favorite characters XD Well, please review! Until next time ~Claire Jefferson**


	16. On Your Doorstep

**Hi guys. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry its been awhile. Life is sending me through a couple of rough patches. I hope you like the chapter and review. I could use your prayers and thanks for reading my story. I give you chapter 15,**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

"You're a sorceress?" Elyan said with amazement as he stared at Merlin.

"Not just any sorceress," Leon agreed with his shock, tapping the tips of his thumbs on the table. "The greatest of them all."

"Merlin," Percival shook his head with obvious thoughtfulness. "Takes two hours to light a fire, trips over everything, naïve, defenseless Merlin… is a sorceress."

This seemed to sum it all up and heads swiveled back to Merlin who had a great desire to hide behind Arthur. He however was nodding at them as if he was agreeing in astonishment.

"Hey! I'm not that clumsy," Merlin mumbled a poor defense.

"It is quite remarkable how you hid all of this from us all these years. We all know you're a terrible liar." Leon stated and then crossed his arms over his chest in thought. "Oh, actually I suppose you aren't, are you? That's just an act?"

Merlin blushed. "No, actually, I'm terrible at lies. The things I told you were just easier to believe than me doing magic."

"And you were born like this?" Elyan asked, confused.

"Yeah," Merlin nodded, scanning around the table.

"You know," said Percival said slowly, staring at his hands, "it makes sense. All those times when we were out and things just worked out, or we were mysteriously saved. None of us ever questioned it, you'd have thought someone would have made a connection."

"And now," Leon's eyes went to Merlin's and there was no fear in his gaze, "we know the truth. All those jokes, all those times when we thought you only survived those encounters because you were with us…it was you saving our backsides all the time."

"And now you're going to marry Arthur," Gwaine finished in awe. "Overall, you're very productive, aren't you?"

Elyan cracked up a bit at that and then smiled at Merlin. "Well you're going to have to let Gwen make the dress, that is, if she hasn't already started."

Merlin was about to agree with a smile when a thought dawned on her. "Wait, so because Emrys is me, you're all okay with us getting married?"

"Yeah, sure, of course, certainly," came chorusing around the table, mingled with a single, "MOST DEFINETLY NOT!"

All eyes went to Galahad who was staring at Merlin with disgust. She blinked away her first reaction of shock and then stood a bit straighter. "What is your qualm with me, Sir Galahad?"

He sneered at her with such distaste and then turned to Arthur. "You cannot be serious Arthur. A sorceress? I thought maybe you had a plan. Use the sorceress; win the war, round up all of the magic users who had willingly placed themselves in Camelot…and execute them."

"I'd never do that," Arthur said softly, shutting his eyes as if to look away from horror.

"But then you, you are willing to give up everything your father stood for, everything that is Camelot, for a serving girl with evil intentions!"

Gwaine and Percival both sprung from their chairs to shout but Arthur waved them down. "You don't know Merlin like the rest of us. You have been in Camelot only for a short time. But saying Merlin is evil is…"

"It's laughable," Leon finished for him.

Merlin gave him a grateful smile but then sighed. "He has a right to be angry," Merlin told them and frowned. "I lied to you all a great many times. I deceived you about my magic and my destiny and for that I am…sorry."

"He has a right to be angry?" Arthur demanded with such heat in his voice that all the nights went silent.

But Merlin merely turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, her eyes glowed and she was standing in her normal clothing, the dress evaporating into the air. She straightened up, tightened the scarf around her hair and looked back at Sir Galahad. "I am a serving girl. I was born in a poor village. All my life I have washed and hauled, cleaned and scrubbed. But I am also a sorceress. I was born the daughter of a Dragon Lord. I was born with amazing magic. And I have done great things with it because I was born this way."

"You're right," Galahad agreed, practically spitting, "you were always this evil monster. You disgust me." But the last words were directed at Arthur, who flinched despite his best efforts. Galahad whipped his chair back and left it quickly. As he left he looked over his shoulder to meet Arthur right in the eyes. "I will fight for Camelot, Sire. But this…this woman cannot be trusted. Just because she can act, like Morgana once had, doesn't meant that she is good. She will tear this kingdom down from the inside out. How can you be certain, Arthur, that she hasn't put you under a spell? How can you be certain that she isn't messing with your head?"

Merlin went cold, freezing like a stone as she watched Arthur out of the corner of her eyes. His own flickered to her just for a moment and she could see it. The certainty, the absolute belief in her.

"Don't be an idiot," Gwaine howled loudly, pushing his own seat back. He marched over to Galahad who stuck up his chin, daring the other knight to attack him. "We all know how you watched Merlin, how you haunted her steps and hung on her words. Your foul mind and your dark heart let us all know exactly what kind of man you are. You are jealous of what Arthur is, what Arthur has. Merlin is no more evil than I am. And I would die defending her just like I would Arthur. As would any other around that table now." He jabbed an accusing finger and the red faced man who was seething. "I don't care if you have royal blood or beggers blood. You are an ass!"

Galahad grabbed Gwaine by the front of his cape, hauling him upward threateningly. "How dare you—"

"That is enough!" Arthur hollered. "Galahad you leave and when you have a clear head we'll talk."

But Gwaine was already too far down the path of hating that man. He had no old friendship with him and had hated him from the start. Merlin couldn't help but feel a small ounce of satisfaction when Gwaine knocked his fist across the man's face. He stumbled down, hitting the ground.

"Gwaine," Arthur hollered, "I said enough!"

By the time Galahad staggered up he was wiping blood from his mouth. He met Gwaine's glare and left without another word.

"Well," Arthur said darkly, "We'll continue in an hour. Lets…let's just take a break."

And with that, Merlin spun in a circle, relieved, and was gone.

* * *

"Merlin, are you alright?" Anna asked in her small voice.

Merlin looked over at her, a small smile forcing its way upon her lips. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Did you have a fight with Arthur?" she asked concerned. "I hate it when Galahad and I fight. But he thinks that we should leave Camelot and return to his father's old lands. But my life is in Camelot."

Merlin gave her a sympathetic smile. "Here," she handed the girl a potion. "This should help with the sickness. I hope you have been being careful, avoiding stress and such."

"Yes," Anna replied and she fiddled with her hair a little. "I'm so excited to get married. In just a few hours I'll be a married woman. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Do you love him?" Merlin asked softly, her eyes looking away.

"No," Anna admitted in a sure voice. Merlin was a little taken aback and looked back up at her. "But he is strong and brave. And he can be very kind. I know he doesn't love me either but, maybe someday…"

Merlin nodded in understanding, grinning at the bride-to-be. She was very beautiful girl.

Just then, the door opened. And in walked Galahad. "Anna, are you—?" but he cut off as he saw Merlin. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Taking care of Anna," Merlin said through clenched teeth. "I was hoping to stay discreet."

"Get out," he commanded.

"Galahad," Anna said softly, surprised by his rude tone.

"Get away from her, Anna," he spat, edging towards his fiancé as if to put distance between Merlin and Anna. "She's a monster."

Merlin glared at him. She opened her mouth to reply but then Gwen walked in. "Merlin, Sir Galahad! What are you two doing here? Anna needs to start getting ready for her wedding," and then Gwen was ushering them out of the room.

Merlin went out, followed by Galahad. He spun on his heels to glare at her. "You are to stay away from Anna. You'll stay away from both of us."

"If it makes you more comfortable," Merlin breathed, holding back her anger. She turned to stroll away but he caught her arm. This time it was threatening.

"You don't really think he loves you, do you?" he asked softly, an angry hiss in her ear. "He's scared of you, of what you can do. He thinks that by marrying you he's making a noble sacrifice to save his people and fight Morgana. But as soon as the war is over, he'll find some way to kill you. Poison, assassin, it doesn't really matter. But then he'll slaughter the magic users, every last one of them."

Merlin's eyes watered, trying to wretch herself from his grip. "You're wrong."

"How could he possibly love you? Merlin was a pretty little servant, usable, weak. But you…you're a monster. You're disgusting. How could he want you, knowing what you are?" Galahad threw her arm, causing her to stumble. "A freak. You will never be a queen, you will always be a poor girl who never belonged anywhere."

Merlin turned away quickly, to hide the tears. She quickly stumbled around a corner and pressed her back to the wall. She tried to remain calm but it was too much. She shut her eyes and then opened them again. No longer inside the castle hall she let her legs crumple her to the ground.

She was in her room, her head on her bed. She let a few tears fall before wiping them away and standing tall. A glance in the looking glass beside her bed made her wipe her eyes.

Merlin felt her magic come to her call and then she let it go. _No_, she'd do it herself.

With nimble hands, Merlin pulled the scarf from her head. She looked at her hair that fell down and then at her manly clothing. She went to her cupboard and pulled out a small dress. It had been her mothers, with tiny little blue threads stitched into the blue. She would be herself. She would not be anyone else.

She changed quickly, brushing through her hair with a brush. She swallowed heavy and raised her chin up, trying to look prestigious. But when she looked in the mirror, Merlin did not see a great sorceress-to-be-queen. She saw a young girl who looked quite lost.

* * *

"I'm glad you have calmed down," Arthur smiled at his old friend.

"Yes, I'm sorry for getting out of line," Galahad flashed a charming smile. "I was upset, of course I mean no ill will towards Merlin."

Everyone but Merlin and Gwaine felt this great rush of relief. But they didn't know Galahad. They didn't know that as bad as Merlin was at lying, he was that good. He was more like Morgana than Merlin ever would be.

"Well now that…our earlier announcement has sunk in," Merlin said softly from behind Arthur's chair at the table. "We need to discuss how we move forward."

"You know," Elyan teased, "I thought after you told us you were sorceress that I had my fill of shocks, but seeing you in a dress makes me double take every time."

The knights laughed, even Arthur, who secretly reached his arm around the chair to take her hand cracked a smile. "Yeah, she's beautiful."

Merlin blushed darkly, glancing away from her friends and clearing her throat. "As I was saying, the magic users will be arriving tonight. All of them. And as the last of this week comes to an end..Arthur and I will wed."

Gwaine gave a whistle of approval which Arthur and Merlin ignored, though couldn't suppress their smiles.

"We will give these warriors our greatest welcome," Arthur announced. "And when they arrive we will announce the engagement before all of Camelot."

"But Camelot will know Arthur marries Emrys," Merlin continued, "not Merlin. Just for now. I don't think…"

Arthur's face twisted in distaste. "Merlin insists that this is what she wants. I don't any of Camelot would mind but…"

"Just until the war is over," Merlin finished.

Some of the knights rolled their eyes but all kept their attention on the two.

* * *

"Emrys," came a small, tentative voice from behind.

Merlin turned quickly with a gasp, away from the window she'd been staring out of. "Jesinta!"

She was wearing a dress, far more expensive than the one she had been previously wearing last time Merlin had seen the druid girl. Her hair was done up nicely and she held herself tall and proud. The girl gave Merlin a warm smile but her eyes looked tired and sad. "I have come to warn you in advance like you asked me. Soon my—our people will arrive in Camelot. I rode ahead, they should be mere hours behind me."

Merlin stepped forward to hug the girl who went stiff in surprise. "It's good to see you again Jesinta. How have you been?"

Jesinta relaxed slightly and then Merlin pulled back to look the girl in the face. "I have enjoyed having such an important role, being a…diplomatic person between our people and you. They treat me with high esteem, being handpicked by Emrys."

Merlin hadn't realized it would be such a big deal to the people, asking Jesinta to help her. The girl had been so kind. "You have been keeping busy."

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically, as if she felt she needed to prove her worth to Merlin. "I have brought all of our friends from across all of the land to help. But many will not fight. A great number has promised only to help take care of the injured and help prepare you for the inevitable war that will decide the destiny of this land."

"Arthur and I are grateful for any help they offer to us," Merlin promised, her thoughts returning to her King and fiancé.

A sneaky smile slid upon the face of Jesinta as she glanced at Merlin. "You do not have any reservations about marrying the King. I hear he is quite strong, handsome, and noble."

Merlin felt herself blush, "he can be a real prat at times…but no I have no second thoughts about it. I am sure of what I want."

"Our people are reassured by the joining of your hands."

Merlin smiled softly, "Good."

"But a strange person met up with us the other day," Jesinta said slowly all of a sudden. "But they said they were your ally so we allowed them to travel with us."

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed together. "A man or woman? Did they give a name?"

Jesinta shrugged and shook her head, "they did not give a name, just kept their cloak tight around them. They are not of the druids though. They are something else."

Merlin considered her words before nodding, "I will be weary of my…friend then. Thank you Jesinta."

The girl blushed which made it necessary for Merlin to hide the large smirk that threatened to split across her face. She liked Jesinta. She was honest and kind. Merlin especially liked that Jestina didn't have strong magic. She liked that with her weak magic, Jesinta had pushed herself to learn to take care of herself. She was impressed by this girl.

"Come," Merlin commanded with a smile, "we'll let Arthur know."

"Will he be nervous?" Jesinta wondered out loud.

Merlin smirked, "most definitely. He isn't used to magic users, let alone having an army of them in his castle."

"But he trusts you, and is used to you," Jesinta responded with a smile.

Merlin hesitated but nodded. "Of course," she said, pulling the girl with her. But the smile slid away to reveal a much tired and worn face.

* * *

"Merlin," Arthur whispered as he sat on his bed alone. He let go of a shaky breath and smiled. Merlin. His Merlin. He'd given her his mother's ring. He'd given her promises. He'd given her love. He'd given her everything he had.

And he was happy. Sure he was worried about the coming war. And Morgana. And nervous about the wedding. And the sorcerer's that were nearing. He was scared about losing those he loved. Especially Merlin.

But he was happy. He had her. And he had so many questions. So many fears of what she had given up for him over the years.

Arthur vowed that everything she had done for him, all the pain she had endured for him, all the glory she had given up for him. She would be repaid in two fold. He would make her happy. He would give her anything she desired. Because she was worth it.

A sorceress, now that was going to take some getting used to.

He hadn't really seen her do a lot of magic. He was a bit afraid to ask. Oh he knew he was being stupid. He just couldn't get over how much had changed recently.

"Thank you," Anna said from behind him, "Thank you so very much for…for everything."

Arthur turned to look at the girl. A small little kitchen girl, now a lady. She still wore her wedding dress, white and large. She looked beautiful in it. Galahad was a lucky man. She was smiling at her King fondly, grateful for everything. He'd done the ceremony, given them extravagant gifts, toasted to their happiness. And tried his best not to be mad about his old friends earlier outburst at his own soon to be wife.

"You're welcome," Arthur smiled warmly at her, the tiny little thing.

"And to you as well, Merlin," the girl now smiled at the doorway.

Arthur quickly swiveled around to see his Merlin standing there with another girl. "Of course, Anna. But if I might steal Arthur away."

Anna smiled and nodded so Arthur made his way to Merlin.

"Arthur, this is Jesinta," Merlin announced, giving him a serious look.

Arthur raised his eyebrows in recognition and turned to the timid girl. She wasn't very pretty, he decided, but she wore nice clothing and her hair was braided in an extravagant way. And her hesitant smile lit up her face. "Sire," she curtsied to him formally looking very nervous.

Arthur did his best to appear confident. "You are the young sorceress Merlin has told me so much about."

She blushed darkly, her eyes flickering to Merlin in obvious appreciation. "My people are coming. They will be here in a short time."

* * *

**The story begins to really pick up pace again next chapter so stay tuned :) Thank you all ~CJ**


	17. What will be will be

**And I'm back!...okay, I know it's been a very very very long time since I last posted and I am so so so sorry. Things just got a bit out of hand so...yeah. I've written a good deal more and am ready to post again if you want to read. **

**Thank you guys for your reviews. Sorry for the long wait. I'm not sure I should keep going though, I mean, I know it's been awhile**

**Please enjoy,**

**~Claire Jefferson~**

* * *

"Merlin," Arthur said softly, his lips be her ear. "You need to calm down."

Arthur's words seemed to break Merlin from a spell and she looked down. Her hands were clenched into fists, and her legs were shaking. Her breathing was irregular and her heart was pounding. "I'm nervous."

Arthur chuckled, "I noticed. You look like you're going to fall over. Grow up, it's just some people."

She glared at him and stuck out her tongue, making him laugh a little harder. "Shut up, Arthur. Not all of us were born with the talent to be pratty Kings."

He stepped sideways so they were shoulder to shoulder, grinning, "No, some were born to be scared little sorceresses."

Merlin scoffed, then scowled, and then broke into a big grin because, really, some things would never change.

"You know, you're going to be fine," Arthur tried to reassure her. "They already love you."

Merlin turned slightly to look at him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes and had a faint blush on his cheeks. She smiled softly to herself, turning back to face the doors. "It's you I'm worried about. You are a Pendragon."

"Oh," he smirked, "I'll win them over with my charm."

She raised an eyebrow and replied with a teasing voice, "Oh, is that what you call it?"

He pushed his shoulder slightly to knock into hers, making her stumble a bit through her chuckles. "Well, it worked on you, didn't it?"

And then they both paused and their eyes met. There it was again. That moment of recalling that they weren't Maidservant and King anymore. They were in love, they were to marry, they were to win a war. And they both suddenly looked at the floor.

Merlin cursed at herself for being so stupid. She was getting so nervous and flighty around him now. She was so taken in by the idea of love that it was consuming everything.

"Arthur," Merlin said slowly, her eyes darting up to meet his again, "I—" she broke off and her head snapped up to look at the doors. She then looked to her side where Jesinta was to nod in confirmation that she had felt it too. "They're here," Merlin whispered softly under her breath so that Arthur could hear her. They stood in the throne room, facing the doorway.

He stiffened a bit, straightening up and squeezing her hand a little harder. She squeezed back for a moment before they both let go and raised their heads. Merlin's eyes glowed for a moment and the double doors began to slowly pull open.

There was the loud sound of many boots slapping the floor of the throne room. They marched with something less than confidence, but more than fear. They held their heads high, even as their eyes narrowed at the King of Camelot. But a few widened at the sight of Emrys, who stood beside him with all the confidence in the world. Not in a fancy dress but in a peasant dress, looking very interested.

They came to a halt with a good distance between Arthur and them. A few eyes darted around to see the many Knights that lined the hall. But Arthur smiled with warmth and spread his hands. "Welcome, magic users, to Camelot."

Merlin grinned as a young woman stepped forward, nervous and anxious looking. Jesinta met halfway through the room, facing her people. She smiled softly and nodded to someone in the front of the druids.

A man, tall and old, stepped forward and away from his people to stand before Arthur and Merlin. He smiled an old, wise smile and nodded his head. "We have come to accept your hand of friendship and need of allies, King Arthur of Camelot and you Emrys, who we have put our faith in. I am Mortais, one of the Druid leaders. With Boratir, and Timmiot." As he listed the names other men stepped forward to nod their respects.

"Welcome, to our home," Arthur said softly and then a brilliant smile played at his face, "you already know Merlin, my fiancé."

The man's eyes lighted up and a murmur broke out around the room, "so it is true then. Not only have you legalized magic, but you intend to marry Emrys and create a bound between our people."

Merlin smiled, her eyes searching the crowd that stared before her. So many gazes were judging her, questioning perhaps her sanity.

"We marry," Arthur said as he took a step towards Merlin to put an arm around her boldly, "because we are in love. The bonds are created as a result, but are not the reason for it."

Mortais grinned with delight. He turned to face his people and nodded. "I have witnessed and judged Arthur Pendragon to be a good and reasonable man. If Emrys trusts and fights for him, we too will do the same."

"Tonight," Arthur said in his very kingly voice, "We dine as friend and allies." He spread his arms wide in a welcoming way.

Jesinta, who just to Merlin's right, gave a giant beaming smile.

Just then, a woman stepped forward. She was pretty, with long red hair and dark blue eyes. She measured up Merlin and Arthur with a curious study before she smirked and turned to face the people she'd arrived with. "You can't be serious," she said with a low voice that seemed to echo in the hall.

"Emer—" the old man, Mortais tried to step towards her but she turned to look at him with a sickened expression.

"Be quiet you old fool," she muttered softly so that Merlin and Arthur could hear. She looked at the people once more and tiled her head to one side. "My people, have these years of oppression made us mad?" She muttered something under her breath and suddenly she was louder, and seemed to call attention from all corners of the room. "Have we really come to this? Begging a Pendragon for our freedom after the many of us he and his kind have slaughtered? He is no _friend,_ no_ ally _of ours! He means only to use us to keep back his bastard sister who thinks she ought to rule over us! Thinks she is better than us. But she also is a Pendragon. I say, we let them butcher each other. We will rise in their ashes, not hide behind them."

"Enough, Emeralda!" Mortais shouted across her.

And that silenced her. She screwed her lips into a sneer as she stared at her father in a bitter resentful way.

"Have you forgotten everything you've been taught?" he demanded of her, his gaze not wavering from her glare. "Long have we been told of Emrys. And if the mighty does follow the King, so do we."

She let out a bark of laughter that seemed to be menacing despite it all. "Emrys? You really believe this…this fool with useless magic tricks is the great and powerful Emrys? Our Emrys would never bow down. She would rule with her greatness!" Her eyes flashed back at Merlin with disgust. "This is a simple girl with no more power than wit."

That silenced the entire room.

Merlin chose that moment to step forward with a graceful smile. She cocked her head to one side and studied the girl. "Emeralda, correct?"

"Yes," she girl snapped back with a raise of an eyebrow and a pursing of her lips. "I am among our strongest magic users." She said it like it was important. Like it mattered to Merlin.

"Tell me, what did you expect Emrys to be? What did you wish of this…this long told hero of your people?" Merlin asked with no unkind tone to her voice. "What did you expect of me?"

"You can't be Emrys," Emeralda shook her head frantically with disgust. "Emrys would be mighty. She would rule with power and all would fear and love her."

Merlin's eyes never left the girl's as her own eyes lit up gold. It was the smallest trace that she was using magic, but suddenly, the room was spinning. Literally.

Everyone gasped, grabbing on to nearby people in fright. The room was growing dark as its walls seemed to spin endlessly. Arthur reached forward to clutch Merlin's hand but she squeezed it tight in reassurance before letting go. All the room's light was gone, and yet, Merlin seemed to glow.

"Listen, people," she said in a loud voice that resonated, bouncing off its own echoes, "magic users, druids, knights, and all who hear my voice! I could clear mountains with the power that seeps and slides within me! I could rule over minds and hearts! I could conquer ever kingdom and land, a bitter and beautiful Queen! I AM EMRYS!"

Emeralda gasped, jumping away as if she had been burned. She stared up at Merlin in fright, unsure of what to do. Her hands clutched at the skirt of her dress in a nervous act of comfort. Her eyes lit up with fear that slowly shook her body.

Merlin grew quieter suddenly, a little more light in the room, though still it was dull and dim. "The power, it begs to be released, to soar. But the power is mine, and mine alone. It claws at my insides in the dead of night, begging and pleading to be set free from its containment…" she cut off and her face visibly relaxed and the room gained its light again and Merlin once again appeared herself. "My magic is not a weapon for destruction and death; it is a tool for creating and nurturing. I am Emrys, but before that…I am Merlin. And this is my King."

"I—" The girl seemed to be lost for words, suddenly ghostly pale and fearful.

"Arthur will be your friend, your ally, but you need to trust him first. And if you cannot trust him now—trust me and believe in me for I have and always will believe in him." Her eyes traveled around the room. "Now, the King has a feast prepared for us, it would be rude to make him wait any longer."

The entire room, however, beside perhaps Merlin and Arthur, seemed frozen. Even Gwaine was still, watching in awe and a small spark of fear.

Arthur met his eyes and slowly the knight seemed to melt and a giant grin split across his face. He turned to look at Merlin and nodded. "Well, I'm starving," he announced loudly, pushing some of the knights on either side of him to move forward with him.

Like everyone suddenly went from stone to life, they began to move quickly, the shock still hitting them.

Jesinta and Arthur quickly squished themselves on either side of Merlin, who was quite pale suddenly. Arthur stepped forward to loop Merlin's arm through his. She tightened her grip on him in appreciation. "I'm going to fall over," she announced in a whisper. Her legs were shaking and she was struggling to breathe. "Every time I have to talk to people," she clutched harder at Arthur, "This is why you do the talking."

Arthur just began to laugh, not stopping through Merlin's death glare.

* * *

"Do you remember when things weren't complicated?" Gwen asked, peering out the window to where the grand group of knights were preparing for the looming war.

Merlin smiled softly, looking up from her spell book. "Honestly, Gwen? Things have always been pretty complicated, you just didn't know it. But yeah…things weren't always so...desperate."

Gwen frowned and turned to face Merlin. "But things will get better."

Merlin nodded, "I hope you're right."

Gwen looked to her hands and then grinned widely. "Well, I guess I'm done with the dress."

"Done with the—oh!" Merlin jumped from her chair and took a few steps forward. "May I see it? Can I try it on?"

Gwen giggled, holding the wedding dress up for Merlin to see. Merlin's eyes widened and she laughed. "Oh, Gwen, it's beautiful!"

"Fit for a Queen, I imagine," Gwen admired her handiwork and nodded. "You'll look lovely. Arthur's going to love it."

Merlin felt her ears burning and picked up her magic book again, pretending to be enamored with the content. "Well, yes, I really should keep looking up things. I don't know what Morgana may throw our way. I mean I haven't read into dark magic and I—"

"Merlin?"

"—should probably study as much as I can for defending everyone. I hightly doubt there is much she can—"

"_Merlin."_

"—throw at me for damage but that doesn't mean I can protect all of you all at once. It's quite—"

"Merlin!"

"What?"

"…you're not…nervous for the wedding…are you?"

Merlin glanced up from the book and back down at it, flipping a page even though she hadn't yet read it. "So what if I am?"

Gwen raced forward to hug her friend, laughing lightly. "Oh, Merlin, it will all be fine. Arthur loves you."

Merlin shifted her weight. "I know he does! It's just that I'm still getting used to him knowing I have magic. And getting used to our 'relationship.' I just, I keep thinking that he'll just wake up and remember I'm _Merlin._"

"Oh, Merlin," Gwen rubbed her back and pulled her tighter. "I think he knows you're Merlin. We all knew you two were meant to be long ago. I promise that you two are meant to be together."

"Destined to be together," Merlin breathed softly. "I'm scared Gwen, of this war. Morgana is so strong and I…I have to face her. I can't promise I'll make it out alive."

Gwen pulled away to look Merlin in the eyes, "don't say that Merlin! You are Emrys. I thought that you were strong with magic. I thought the reason all of magic users are willing to follow Arthur is because they believe in you."

"Well yeah," Merlin lowered her voice and stared back at Gwen. "I don't know if all these people should be putting so much faith in me. I may have strong magic but…I'm still a clumsy idiot."

There was a pause before Gwen let out a bark of laughter, "Yes, you are still Merlin. And that is why _Arthur_ trusts you."

Merlin considered this for a moment before picking up her book again and sitting back in her chair. After a moment she looked up again and said, "It really is a beautiful dress."

* * *

"This is fantastic!" Arthur exclaimed, staring around in wonder.

Merlin giggled, grinning at him. The plates, which hovered around in the air, landed on the table softly. The food followed short after. The candles on the table flickered suddenly with flames and their utensils softly moved to their proper sides. "Tada!"

"No wonder you were always able to do all that work in one day," Arthur chuckled with awe. "Its remarkable."

"Thank you," she grinned at him and then her eyes darted gold and their napkins unfolded, landing on their laps.

"Wow," Arthur breathed, not taking his eyes off of hers. "I don't think I'll get used to that."

She tilted her head to the side nervously. "My magic? I can stop if it's making you uncomfortable…"

"No, no," he reassured her, "your magic is…it's fantastic. But I meant your eyes. They flash the most beautiful color of gold."

"Oh," she blushed softly, "yeah they do that."

"Yeah," he breathed, pleased with the blush he seemed to have evoked. "Busy day tomorrow. Should I be nervous?"

Merlin smirked, looking up from her plate, "probably. Don't worry, I'm going to have all the knights ready. When I'm through with you there won't be anything Morgana or any other magic user can throw at you that you won't be ready for you."

"Too bad we don't have more time," Arthur sighed.

"Arthur there is a war coming. And maybe to some people this is news…but I've known this war would come for a long time. It's been looming over Camelot for ages, like a shadow that it just can't shake off."

Arthur stared at her for a moment before smiling slowly. "Yeah, you've been preparing for this for some time, haven't you?"

"In a way," Merlin shrugged, "I suppose I have."

"I feel very reassured," he promised with a grin. "It's nice to know that we have you on our side."

"To think that a small while back I was just your naïve, clumsy maidservant," Merlin teased, and then tilted her head. "Though I might be a bit clumsy…"

Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes. "You haven't been _just my maidservant_ in a very long time. You were my best friend—my most trusted friend. You've been there for me in more ways than I even knew. And I've been in love with you for long long while."

Merlin grinned softly, "it's odd, isn't it? Saying _I love you_. I keep thinking it should make me feel weird and off, but it feels so…"

"Natural," Arthur finished for her, getting a thoughtful look as he nodded. "Destiny had a plan long before we even met."

Merlin met his eyes and nodded, "I suppose you're right."

Arthur swallowed his food and then tilted his head with a smile. "There always was something about you, Merlin. I just took me a long time to put my finger on it."

Merlin leaned back in her chair and her eyes flashed again. The plates began to clear themselves, piling nicely in the center of the table. "We've got a busy week," Merlin told him. Tomorrow was training. And then the next day…the next day and she'd be a married woman.

* * *

**So...yeah. I'm not sure if I should start up again and finish it or just leave it. If you guys are still interested let me know and I'll keep posting for you but its alright if I should just let go. Take care, everyone! Reveiws are welcomed! ~CJ**


	18. Emrys Games

**Well hi there! Okay well seeing as many of you are still wanting to read I am very willing to keep updating. I figure we haven't got far to go so :)**

**I'm writing as I go so sorry if its all over the place. Also, I apologize once more for grammar and spelling mistakes as I am not editing these at all. Sorry for all of you in which find that extremely annoying. **

**I was very very very pleased with what you had to say in your reviews and I am happy to produce more and more for you. I appreciate if you give me feedback on where the story is going, who you like and dislike, what bothers you, what you'd like to see. Like I said, making it up as I go so...Though I have a fairly good idea of where it is headed so..yeah**

**~Claire Jefferson~**

* * *

"Boys!" Merlin hollered to the courtyard full of men. They were dressed up in armor, with swords and shields at the ready. "Shut it, already!"

"Oh, they're just excited," Arthur smiled.

"You too," she told him seriously, biting back a smile as the other men laughed at him. She marched in front of them as they formed a line, the Knights of the round table mostly, a few stragglers. They would then pass any knowledge onto others as they readied for war. Galahad made the decision not to attend, mostly to Merlin's relief, but passed it off as needing the time to sort things out with his new wife. "Many of the Druids are in the library, thinking of ways to deal with vast numbers of soldiers or single combat. They are not used to fighting. You, however, need to learn exactly what you're up against."

She stopped her walking and adjusted her head scarf so that the loose hair was out of her face. Her normal male-like clothing was loose and comfortable. She nodded and looked to them. "Today isn't going to be easy. Magic isn't something that is easy fought with brute strength."

The men gripped their swords tighter, shuffling the shields forward. She even got a few, _yes Merlin_s_,_ though she could see they were nervous.

"So," she said slowly, a small smile creeping onto her lips. "We're going to play a game. Winner gets glory." She produced a ball in her hands, roughly the size of the head. "The object of the game is to get—and keep—the ball."

"You can't be serious," Leon moaned, looking weary.

Merlin lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well," Gwaine explained, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "it's just that you're you. We don't want to hurt you or anything Merlin."

"Ahh," she nodded, "but you're not playing Merlin."

"We're not?"

She got several questioning looks as her smirk grew. Her eyes flashed gold and she dropped the ball to the ground. "No, you're playing Emrys," she winked, "good luck!" And with that, she seemed to disappear out of thin air.

The knights all remained still for a long moment, bewildered and amazed. Finally, Arthur rolled his eyes and stepped forward to retrieve the ball. Just then though, the ball moved.

It bounced first, until it hovered in the air. Arthur recoiled, taking a step back. They all continued to stare at it in silence, none making a move.

This time, it was Gwaine who moved towards the ball. He moved slowly, with an outstretched hand. The other men just let him pass, amazed as he moved towards it. However, just as his hand was to curl around the ball, it whizzed away. It never left the height that was within their grasp but suddenly, it was moving around very quickly.

After a small while, all the men all started to join in until they were pushing at each other as they laughed, trying to catch the flying ball.

"_Levitation,"_ suddenly said a voice that sounded familiar and friendly. "The ability to move objects without touching them is simple magic, but when used correctly, it can be deadly. With levitation magic, you must remember that the object itself isn't magic. As long as the magic is moving, the magic user is connected to it. You have to predict where the object will go if you have any hopes of defeating magic like that."

"How do we do that?" Gwaine demanded as he launched himself after the ball again.

"Use your brain," Merlin laughed. "Magic is simple when you break it down."

"Yeah," Arthur snorted as he missed the ball by a few mere inches, "simple."

But men would always be men through history: competitive. They listened to Merlin, trying to determine where the ball was going to go. They got closer and closer to it until finally, it was Leon that caught it. It captured it between his fingertips and quickly drew it to his body.

"Ha!" he said and then held it up for everyone to see.

And then, it was gone.

"Good God," Leon moved his hands like he thought they would catch on fire. "It's gone."

"Nope," Merlin's voice rang out, "just invisible. And you dropped it. So now you have to find it again. _Invisibility._ Although it is nearly impossible to make a person invisible, a simple object can be made unseeable. The task is to catch the ball again. Figure out where it is."

"Way to drop the damn ball, Leon," Gwaine teased him but then gasped as he got hit, quite hard, in the shoulder by an invisible force. "Hey! Merlin!"

But the girl didn't reply.

The ball carried on, whirling around like before. Except now, they couldn't see it.

It was a good thirty minutes before Percival grabbed mud from the ground and began to throw it across the air. A few specks landed on the ball and there they were again—tearing off after it.

The next time Merlin made the ball half the size it was before. When _transformation_ was used to turn it into a rock, they began a very long scavenger hunt.

And they just kept going, seeing many different magics just by trying to get one ball. In the end they were all sweaty and tired, yet still laughing.

"Alright, you guys have an hour or so before the other magic users are coming," Merlin announced and they all looked around in surprise to see how late it was. "Rest up."

With that, a good many of them collapsed to the ground with exhaustion.

"You're worse than Arthur, you know that?" Elyan said trying to catch his breath, he then looked around. "Where are you anyway?"

"Over here," came Merlin's voice and then they all looked to see her sitting on the courtyard stone ledge, reading a book distractedly.

"Have you—have you been reading the whole time?" Percival wondered in awe.

"Hmmm?" Merlin didn't look up. "Well, yes I have a lot to do."

They all just stared as she turned another page, obviously very focused on the book before her.

The men lounged about for awhile, trying to catch their breaths. They discussed the many things Merlin had shown them and began laughing and describing things that had happened.

"Well," Arthur walked towards her, "they'll be here soon."

"Yes," she agreed, immersed in the words she was taking in. "So I suggest you all think over what I've shown you because you're going to have to figure out how to defend and attack in a few minutes. I'd start thinking up strategies."

"Well you did just teach us about magic," Arthur smiled. "We'll be able to hold our own."

Merlin lowered her book then, raising an eyebrow. "Yes but they've been trying out techniques the whole time you boys have been seeing magic. They'll make you work."

Arthur smiled at her, reaching for her arms to pull her to a standing. "Come on, Merlin. Show us how you can fight."

Merlin shut her book with a loud snap, standing up straight to look Arthur full in the face. "You really don't want to fight me."

"Oh, Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes good naturedly, "it's just a spar. I can hold my own. You don't scare me."

"She scares me," Gwaine shouted at them, pulling the other knights back so the couple had room.

Merlin felt her face heating up, shooting Gwaine a glare. "I should." She dropped her book on the stone beneath her feet. "Well come on then, Arthur. Show me how well you can fight magic."

"Fighting isn't a game, Merlin," Arthur reminded her, stepping back so she had room. "I'm much more experienced as a fighter. I don't want you to get hurt."

Merlin smirked, stepping closer to Arthur so he'd back up, giving them more room. "Oh it's going to be fun putting you on your backside, sire."

"Don't think I don't remember our last spar. No cheating Merlin."

Merlin blushed darkly and froze. Merlin picked up a sword from the ground, probably one of the knights had thrown it as they tried to quickly get after the ball. "I don't have to cheat." She unsheathed it and smirked, ready.

* * *

Sorcerers and sorceresses, druids and commonfolk magic wielders alike found themselves making their way around the Camelot castle.

"What if we get hurt," someone asked among the people. "Who can guarantee these knights will not go too far? I am not an experienced fighter. I am a healer by nature."

"Then I'll set him on fire," someone else snapped.

"Please, please," Jesinta tried to reassure the people. "Everything will be fine. Merlin—err, Emrys will be there and so will the King. The two of them will make sure everyone is—l"

But she cut off as they all rounded the corner.

They were met with the sound of laughter. And a sight that stole breaths away.

It looked more like a dance than a fight. Neither seemed to be trying very hard to win, just playing like children. The Knights stood around them, amazed at what they were seeing. Merlin spouted magic of many kinds, anything she could think of. Her feet moved quickly, darting and weaving to escape Arthur's blade which they had enchanted to not have the ability to hurt her at the moment anyway.

He was dodging and slicing away at her different magics, amazed and trying hard to keep up. Oh but she was hardly trying, not much attacking him so much as showing off. Her eyes flashed and she kept muttering spells between her laughs and shouts of exclamation.

"Merlin!" Arthur hollered as he was hit with a faceful of feathers.

"Arthur," she replied mischievously, grinning widely. "Keep up!" And with that, Merlin spun around and then froze. "Oh."

Arthur turned to see what she was looking at and then slowly lowered his blade. "Ah."

Jesinta grinned and quirked an eyebrow. "Hello."

Merlin spun on her heels to glance around the courtyard. Her eyes glowed for a moment and then, suddenly all the remnants from her spells were gone. The courtyard cleaned itself up while the knights shifted to make themselves presentable once more.

"Hello," Arthur offered weakly, grinning like an idiot. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Mortais, the old man said with a nod and an amused smile.

"Just, uh," Merlin started as her eyes crinkled into a smile, "teaching them a bit about magic."

"I can see that," Jesinta said, folding her arms and grinning. "Looked like fun. Though, most magic users have to use words more often."

Merlin gave a sheepish smile and stepped forward. "Well, let's get started then, shall we? This lot has minimal exposure to magic users and I ask that you use caution—all of you." She looked at the knights who just shuffled.

But no one moved. Not one person even breathed loudly. Everyone just stood at a standstill, weary and untrusting of the other party. Merlin noticed that even Arthur seemed at unease between the two groups.

Merlin smiled, "Jesinta, Percival! Why don't the two of you pair up?"

Percival stared at Merlin with wide eyes but catching her glare he nodded. "uhh, yeah." He looked towards the girl he knew to be called Jesinta and then looked quickly away. "Hi."

Jesinta cocked her head to the side and then laughed, shaking her head and walking over to him. "Well, I hear you knights can really put up a fight. I'm not really one for wars so you'll have to be patient with me, Sir Percival."

Percival looked at her, bewildered. "Ahh, yeah, of course." He pulled his sword and looked to Merlin for affirmation. He looked nervous, as if he wasn't sure of himself. "I hope you'll be patient with me and my lack of knowledge when it comes to magic."

Jesinta grinned widely, "We'll learn together then."

"Okay," Percival nodded, seemingly a bit more comfortable. "I'm going to swing at you then, yeah?" He raised his sword.

"Right," she nodded and put her arms up. "Let's try." Her eyes lit up gold, though not as brilliant as Merlin's. "Retro iactare"

Percival blinked in surprise as he was thrown back a bit. He didn't fall over but he slid back a few feet. "Whoa."

She frowned instead. "Not very powerful."

"But useful and confusing all the same," Percival reassured her. He then took forward with a slow swing.

Shocked, Jesinta took a quick step back and put her arms up. "s-salvum!" And blue sparks shot from her fingers, blinding Percival.

He stopped, letting out a surprised shout. His hands reached up to cover his eyes as he flinched away from the intruding light that sparked.

Jesinta took the moment to get behind him and pull her dagger from her waist and bring it to his throat, looking very frightened and unsure. "Are you alright?"

Percival blinked, coming aware again and looked down slightly to see the shaky blade. "Wow, that was unexpected," Percival commented with an amused smile. "Brilliant."

Jesinta lowered her blade and looked down with a blush. "Most sorcerers can't use magic like Merlin can. We mostly deal with cheap tricks and distractions."

Percival turned to look at her and smile. "Again?"

* * *

Merlin and Arthur hung back a bit, watching the people who had once been enemies teach and encourage each other. It was obvious that they were uncomfortable and weary of each other. And yet, it didn't stop them from working hard and learning.

The knights seemed comfortable enough with Jesinta though, and each seemed eager to work with her over everyone else. However, it seemed to Merlin that she kept ending back up with Percival. The thought made her smile.

And yet, standing off to the side were a few magic users who were seemingly refusing to join in. Emeralda, the annoying girl from the days prior, as well as a few older men and a cloaked figure Merlin had not seen before stood off watching. Squinting, Merlin made to walk over and talk to them but was suddenly confronted by a leader of the druids: Mortais.

"Emrys," he bowed low and respectfully. "I offer my fighting experience to you as a sparring partner should you wish to explore the tactics in battle."

Merlin felt a smile tug at her lips and noticed Arthur tense up beside her. She ignored him, bowing in return. "I'd be delighted to learn with you, Mortais. A trusted ally is as a friend to me."

"If your King wishes it, my daughter is a gifted sorceress and could offer herself as a sparring partner," Mortais said, sending a glare his daughters way.

Emeralda gave him a disdainful look but nodded expressionlessly at Arthur. Merlin was about open her mouth and object with a laugh, a glare, and several insults. But Arthur was used to being diplomatic and simply smiled courteously and nodded his agreement.

Merlin suppressed the desire to wrinkle her nose and followed Mortais to a battle area. She kept her eye on Emeralda and Arthur, though. She didn't know what the girl might say, leaving the two of them alone to spar. But she trusted that Arthur was smart enough to handle himself.

Using magic with Mortais was interesting. Merlin found that he used many spells and ideas that she had never heard of or thought of. Yet, using simple magics she was able to overcome everything he threw at her. It wasn't as fun as fighting Arthur who had kept trying to trip her because, well frankly it was an obvious weakness of hers. After awhile Merlin and Mortais both seemed to have had enough.

"That was good," Merlin assured him, smiling her best. She had learned a great deal. She had a few more things to research before the day was over now. It was going to be interesting find herself in battle. It scared her a bit—not that she'd admit it out loud. All these people, they trusted her. They looked to her for guidance and hope. It was overwhelming and scary. Merlin hated being depended on like this. "I actually leaned a lot. I really appre—" Merlin cut off as she gasped, her eyes flashing brilliantly gold.

"Emrys!" Mortais said, jumping forward as if to help her.

Merlin spun around in fear to see Arthur and their eyes met for a second.

Her heart was racing in her chest, not quite understanding what had just happened. She was fine—but her magic…her magic had acted without her control. Something had made her magic react to something. The magic swirled through her stronger than she usually allowed herself to use because it was raw power. It had yanked itself from her, rushing into Arthur's direction and now she could see it.

There was a magical wall around Arthur. It was gold and shifting around him like a protective barrier. He was staring at her with gratitude, confusion, and now a slight worry. "Merlin?"

But Merlin was quickly striding over to him her eyes wide. "What happened?" she demanded, frightened about her magic slipping from her control.

It was Emeralda who answered. "I don't know. I didn't mean to—I mean I didn't think. I just let loose a spell and it was too much. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and turned to Arthur. "What?"

Arthur met her gaze and he seemed to suddenly understand. "Emeralda…her spell. I was turned and didn't see it coming. It would have hit me. I don't think she meant to. It was an accident."

Emeralda was nodding vigorously, obviously frightened of Merlin.

"It was a good thing you put up the wall when you did," Arthur smiled, trying to reassure her but Merlin's eyes just kept growing.

"I believe you," She told Emeralda quickly who slouched forward with relief. "But, that wall, it wasn't me."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up at once. "What? You didn't do this? This isn't your magic? It feels like your magic?"

"No," Merlin amended quickly, "It is my magic. I just didn't try to—wait. What do you mean how my magic feels? You can tell the difference?"

"You didn't try to do it?" Arthur ignored her. "What does that mean?"

Merlin looked around quickly. Eyes darted between the two of them in the sudden silence. "We'll talk about it later."

"But—"

"Later," Merlin snapped and then softer, "please."

Arthur nodded and drew in a deep breath. "Okay."

* * *

**Slap me down a review. Sorry btw for anyone who hates Orignal Characters but I like Jesinta and dislike Galahad so haha**

**Till next time. Thanks and love as always ~CJ**


End file.
